To late to say I love you By Kimberly
by tutcat
Summary: Resubmition do to being dropped


Important.. Read... Understand...^_~  
  
117 earth years = 1 Jurian year  
  
Ok I'm using all the Tenchi series and all the movies ok I'm picking and choosing the parts I like and kicking to the curb the part I don't ok ^_^ oh yeah I' putting it into my own timeline hear it is....   
  
1st year Ryoko is freed from the cave. (Not Washu/ Ryoko's mom. she's freed from the Soja). Everyone arrives, minus Kiyone. Then Ryoko's Kagato appears ^_~  
  
2nd year Nice and peaceful. nothing happens  
  
3rd year Kiyone arrives. then the Jurian Kagato take over the empire. ^_~  
  
4th year Tenchi goes to Tokyo, Yugi Sakuya (i hate that girl!!!)  
  
5thyear. The Zero thing happens to Ryoko  
  
6thyear Tenchi is taken by Haruna  
  
7th year go to the past visit mother  
  
8th year Yuzuha. Tenchi gets a daughter. The baby Mayuka  
  
The next three years are peaceful ^_^   
  
See everything works out. ^__^ On with the story.....  
  
Too late to say i love you  
  
  
Over 10 years have pasted since that one fateful day when Tenchi freed Ryoko from her 700-year confinement. But to him it seemed like only yesterday did that carnival arrive. For almost immediately after Ryoko was awakened, did Ayeka arrive then Mihoshi, Sasami Washu Then Kiyone. Each with thier own terrible past that led each of them here to the Misaki home. Now they were one big family. That only seemed to grow. For the next person who became a member was the young mutant Yugi. but she decided to rest until she was ready to grow up and learn to love and forgive. Then Tenchi's young daughter Mayuka. The family had been through so much. So many adventures and universe threatening battles..  
  
It almost started immediately. With Ryoko. She tried to kill Tenchi at the his high school. (So he thought.) He was the one who actually started the fight. He stabbed her with sword-tenchi, and all she was trying to do was give him a kiss as thanks for freeing her from her prison. However, she wasn't trying to kill him. She was only playing with him. If she wanted him dead, he would been killed that very day. End of story. She was only going to teach him a lesson that that sort of behavior would not be tolerated. No, she didn't want to kill him or even want to hurt him. She was tired of killing and tired of making innocents suffer. The memories of the innocents that died by her hands haunted her everyday she laid in that tombed pool of the undead. She was the one who wanted to die. But she assumed that Yosho left her alive because he felt that self reflection on her past action was an even worse punishment. If that was his reason, he was right. It almost drove her mad. It did drive her mad. She didn't want to commit those crimes in the first place. She was forced to, yet still, she had to pay the price for them. It was the worst punishment as well as her greatest salvation. Her savior came in the form of a young boy. Yosho's own grandchild as a matter of fact. Maybe that's why he had mercy on her life. He didn't want to kill her nor did he want to punish her. He wanted to save her. But he knew that she needed time to heal. That's why he stayed and lived in the boondock mountains, of this back water planet, all those centuries. He wanted to protect her. He made a shrine to her, and told her story all over the land, until she became a legend. Maybe in his own way, he fell in love with the beautiful demon. Never once leaving her, while she slept in her tomb. He sacrificed his own life; even though, he knew that staying would possibly meant his own death. He gave up his betrothed, crown, and his right to ascend to the ranks of emperor of Jurai, and allowed his life tree to take root, just to protect a demon that nearly destroyed his planet. Why?...  
  
************  
  
Ryoko sat at the edge of the shallow pool, where she laid all those hundred of year. She had her knees pulled close to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. She remembered when she was first placed in it. It wasn't always a pool. It used to be only a shallow grave. It was her tears that filled it. That's why the water never evaporated. They were the tears of a demon. The physical, outward emotions of an ona. Very powerful stuff, if anyone ever wanted to harness it. But no one on this planet, except Washu, Ryoko, and Yosho new the potential it possessed. It granted wishes. A wish for each tear. And there was 700-years of tears in this pool. Maybe that's why this shrine was still popular. Sometimes people wishes did come true after they prayed here. Ryoko never used the powers of her pond. She couldn't even if she wanted to. But she never wanted to. Not even when she was trapped. She wanted freedom. But she wanted to be freed. She wanted to be forgiven, first. That what she prayed to the gods. "Let me out when I'm forgiven" It took 700 hundred years, but she was out. So now all she had to do was forgive herself. She had time. Time was of no essence to her. She was divine. She was an ona.   
  
It was her plight now, that was making her weary. She always came to this place to think when she was on the verge of giving up. Giving up on him. Giving up on all her dreams of happiness. She had been in love with Tenchi his whole life. But these last few years were become too much for her. Too much heart ache. Too much rejection. It all started when Tenchi went to study in Tokyo. He fell in love with at girl named Sakuya. That name still puts a bitter taste in Ryoko's mouth and an angry scowl on her face. But it all started with that girl, the girl that Tenchi finally chose. Over her... and Ayeka. Although Ryoko felt that anyone was better than Ayeka . But he chose over her, and that hurt the worst. She had been trying to get him to notice her for four years prior to him leaving, and it only took that little---*ahem* And it only took her less than a year to have him pawning over her and rejecting his family just to be with her. Yes, he rejected them. He purposely closed the portal to his room and tried to forget about them....  
  
"To forget about me.." Ryoko whispered to herself as she watched another one of her tears fall in to the pool.   
  
It was too much to bare. Especially when she saw him kiss her. She also knew that they did more than kiss that night. Ryoko let out a bitter laugh. Even after all these years, this was still a bitter pill to swallow. She was glad that she wasn't alone after it happen. Hotsumo had found her. Taken her away from this god forsaken planet. He appreciated her, he knew her, He made her laugh in spite of herself. In spite of her heart-ache. He was her friend. She sighed to herself and to that memory. He was also more than a friend, he was her lover. And even though she would have sex with him, she didn't love him nor did she return the affections he showered on her, and that angered him. She could tell. But he was her rebound. It wasn't until the wound that Tenchi created in her heart started to heal did her treatment to him become more gentle. But by that time it was too late. His hurt, because of her rejections became his rage. He turned on her. He hated her. No he despised her. He was jealous of the love he knew that he would never get from her. And in the end, they battled to the death. He lost. Ryoko sighed as she watched another tear fall into her pond. This time for Hotsumo. He wasn't a bad guy, for a pirate. Ryoko was later relieved to find out that he was just an illusion. Or more like a shadow, just like Sakuya. But like Sakuya, Hotsumo had his own set of feelings, desires and emotions. No,.. he wasn't a bad guy, he just came at the wrong time...   
  
"When my infatuation with Tenchi was at an all time high" She sighed and bitterly laughed to herself as another tear fell into the pool.  
  
That wasn't the only girl that Tenchi rejected her for. She'll never forget when Tenchi chose Haruna over her... and Ayeka. She almost didn't want to go back and save him. She was close to letting him suffer for his choice. But in the end, her love for him made her risk her life and go back to that parallel word to retrieve him. He even took his sweet time leaving too. And all he gave her for her efforts, was a half @$$ apology and a half smile. Like always.   
  
Ryoko began to wonder why she loved Tenchi so much, and why she love him for all these years. He always seemed to take out the most aggression on her, and did the least to make it up to her.  
  
She remembered when Mayuka came for the first time, as a teenager. Ryoko knew that she was evil, and that the girls real reason for being here was to hurt Tenchi. But he didn't listen. He didn't care, and even hit her for her protective efforts.  
  
Ryoko caressed her cheek; the one that he slapped. Her hot tears started to stream out of her closed eyes. It still hurt. Not physically but emotionally. He knew that all she wanted was his safety and yet he struck her. That action showed a complete disrespect. She never... thought he would do such a thing. But who was she? Not his delicate princess. Not his lost love Sakuya.. Not his lover Haruna.. She was nothing... but a monster that he could hit and then give a half @$$ apology too because he knew that she would always forgive him.  
  
"But he was wrong. I could never fully forgive you for that Tenchi" She confessed as she repeatedly wiped the steady stream of tears from her eyes. After realizing that she couldn't stop the tears, she cupped her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
When Tenchi hit her, her world fell apart. No it crumbled, and turned into dust and blew away. However, her love for him, forced her to create a new world with different expectations and dreams. But this world was fragile. Made out of crystal and glass. She would not tolerate another major disappoint from him again. All she could think was that he would be like Kagato. Kagato would hit her for no reason. And Tenchi still held two of her gems. She had lived with him for over ten years. Saved him, this family, the universe countless times, she was the mother of his child, and still he didn't want to give her, her gems back. She stopped asking after Mayuka was reborn. She was tired of him telling her no.  
  
At the thought of Mayuka, Ryoko smiled. That was her daughter. Maybe not by blood, but by love. Those two had a bond that no one could break. She would have loved that child even if she wasn't Tenchi's daughter. And Ryoko was the only one that Mayuka called, or loved as a mom. Ryoko remembered how at first, she only wanted to be the child's trainer. She was so impatient as she waited for her to be born. She would go into Washu's lab and watch how Mayuka progressed in her development. Washu told her that May was being formed in a very similar fashion to the way she was born. Then and there Ryoko felt connected with the child. Everyday she would sit and watch the child develop, and little May seemed to know that she was there too. It was like they both had bonded. Both were ona's. Both were forced to commits crimes against there will, by there own parent...   
  
Ryoko started to cry a little harder as she remembered some of the things Kagato had her do. Some of the things he had done to her, and some of the things he made her do to him.... "Sick bastard" she cried out as her sobbing became more hysterical.  
  
Washu told her and the others that her father was mass. She did that to protect her, so that the other's would not think that she inherited his evil side. But she knew, just as Washu knew that Kagato was her real father, and he was also a demon. That's why he could control her. The only reason she was born in a lab was because Washu refused to go through the pains of labor ever again. She was the greatest scientific genius in the universe after all.  
  
Ryoko thought of Mayuka again, to calm herself. Tenchi was no longer her savior. That job now rested in the small hands of her toddler daughter. She was now Ryoko's light at the end, of what seems to be her never-ending tunnel of despair. The tunnel that Tenchi put her and left her in.   
  
This morning was the typical morning. She got up with May (Mayuka) tended to her needs and trained her after breakfast, like usual. But today, for some reason, Ayeka decided to watch them train. All was fine and dandy, at first. The first hour of training went as usual. Mayuka practiced creating and dissipating her peusueo light hawk blade. Last year, they had come to the conclusion that May did not have the ability to fly, but she that she could teleport. So they practiced on her teleporting techniques, for she was still having trouble with it. But Ryoko expected that. May was only three earth years. The conflict started when Ayeka had a problem with the way Ryoko praised Mayuka. Ryoko called her My little ona. Ayeka felt that that was completely unacceptable. And said to be called an ona was an insult. Perhaps if she wasn't half demon it would be. But she was half demon, so no one should have a problem with it. Especially Ayeka, the little bigot. Ryoko felt that Mayuka should be allowed to be proud of who she was. To be proud of both the light and the dark that intertwined her being. But Ayeka would not have it. She didn't even want May to grow up knowing that she has half demon. That was the straw that broke the camels back. Ryoko was completely tired of Ayeka's bigotry. Ryoko was a pure demon. Which all children born from gods were. For ten years plus the few encounters she had with Ayeka when they were younger, she had tolerated Ayeka's snobbery and spiteful prejudice words. But she'd be damned if she insulted Mayuka's demon side. Being an ona wasn't anything to be ashamed of. She decided then and there that she'd kill that prissy, little, prejudice princess before she allowed May to live one minute being ashamed of what she was. That's when Ryoko realized that Ayeka didn't truly love Mayuka. She tolerated her because she was Tenchi's child. And that's when the fight.. No, the holocaust began.   
  
~~~  
  
Tenchi stood on the outside of the cave. He could hear the echoes of Ryoko's cries resonating inside the cave. He didn't dare go in. He wanted her to calm down first, so he gave her some alone time. He knew it was his fault that she was now in such a depressed state. He shook he head and sighed.  
  
"How did it all go so wrong?"  
  
He tried to remember. This week was going so well. The girls weren't fighting, not even verbally. Washu wasn't making him do any crazy experiments, and he and Ryoko were really starting to get close. Yesterday, he, Mayuka and Ryoko even went on a picnic, like a real family. It was probably one of the best days of his life. But now that fight between her and Ayeka ... it probably was going to ruin everything.  
  
Tenchi walked to the large bolder that sat at the entrance of the cave and sat on it. He was afraid that Ryoko was going to leave. She left before, but she came back because she loved him. But now... there wasn't really anything keeping her here. There was someone though. No him anymore. He knew and regretted that. He waited too long to find himself and understand his feelings. But there was Mayuka. She was Ryoko's joy and light, just as Ryoko was May's. Ryoko was also Tenchi's joy and light, but he never told her. He didn't want to hurt any of the other girls. So he always was hardest on her because, it was the only way he could resist taking her into his arms and kissing her. A small part of him even hoped that if she got mad enough, she wouldn't want him anymore, and then he wouldn't have to choose. Then he wouldn't loose any of the member's of his family. Unfortunately, he had chosen ,along time ago. He wasn't exactly sure when, but he knew that is was sometime before he went to Tokyo. That was one of the reasons he left. He had hoped that being away from her would make his feelings for her go away. But they didn't, they only got stronger. And then he met Sakuya. She was like Ryoko in so many ways. So to keep from choosing Ryoko out of the rest of the girls in the family, he transferred his feeling for Ryoko to her.  
  
  
"Just like Ayeka did her feelings for Yosho to me" He shook his head and tried to force that thought out of his mind. He wanted to believe that Ayeka's feeling were true. He loved her. He had to. It was more likely than not that he was going to have to marry her. Have to, being the key word.   
  
~~~  
  
Ryoko stopped crying when she noticed the pool begin to ripple. Someone had made a wish at the shrine and the pool of tears decided to grant it. But who....  
  
~~~~  
  
Tenchi looked back at the entrance of the cave. He wanted to go in there and comfort Ryoko. He just didn't know how to do it with out his feeling for her getting in the way. He wasn't ready to choose yet. He was too afraid of the consequences of his choice. He didn't want to hurt anyone. But mostly, he didn't want to make the wrong choice. He wanted to be able to make his wife happy, and be happy as well. He sighed and wished that he could have a glimpse of the future. Maybe then he would make his decision. He shook his head again. That was a stupid wish because he knew it could never come true.  
  
He thought about the events that has happened in his life. Just like Ryoko, this was his special place too. He always felt safe here. He knew now that is was because of her. She was always with him, comforting him. protecting him. He should just love her for that, and choose her. But sometimes love wasn't enough. Ryoko was wild and violent. She always started trouble and then played the innocent one. Like today...  
  
Tenchi sighed. He never did get the whole story of what happened today. Ayeka was so badly injured. He sighed again.   
  
"Maybe I should of let her explain before I..."   
  
It was too late to for regrets, now. Ryoko was really hurt by what he said to her. Tenchi knew that by his own actions, he pushed Ryoko away, a little further. Tenchi began to wonder why she stayed. The answer came quickly. Mayuka. She stayed for Mayuka. Tenchi raked his hand threw his hair and growled. He had been sitting out here for hours waiting for Ryoko to come out. He would of stayed at the house by Ayeka's side, and waited there while she recovered, but Washu kicked him out of her lab. She claimed that Ayeka needed peace and quite while she rested and recovered. She also made it clear that only ass's make assumptions. That's when he went to look for Ryoko.   
  
"I was really hard on her. Too hard on her..."  
  
~~~~  
  
Ryoko started to slowly get up. She had been sitting in that same position for a couple of hours now. She start to walk toward the slant of the entrance, but almost fell because her legs were asleep. She decided teleport out.   
  
Tenchi noticed the air start to shimmer a bit. He knew that Ryoko had finally decided to show herself. He quickly stood up and brushed the creases out of his pants as he waited for her to appear. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Then she appeared. His breath caught in his throat. She looked so fragile and hurt beyond repair. She just stared at him with her swollen red rimmed eyes. Her face was flushed and tear stained. She had her arms tightly wrapped around her slender waist. She looked as lost and hurt as an abandoned child.  
  
"Ryoko.." Tenchi's voice was little above a whisper, but he knew she heard him.   
  
Ryoko slightly cocked an eyebrow in response.   
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened today?" He asked warmly as he gave her a beatific smile.  
  
"hmph" She looked away from him and retorted bitterly. "I thought you already knew.." Then disappeared.  
  
Tenchi just stared blankly at the spot were she disappeared from. He knew that he blew it, for real, this time. He had hurt her so many times, and so many time she had forgiven him. But this time was the straw the broke the camels back. He not only insulted her, but his daughter... no their daughter as well.  
  
Tenchi slowly began to walk home. He thought about all the things that he and Ryoko had been through. She had always been there for him. Never once did she deny him anything. Even if it killed her. It did once. She killed herself taking him to the Jurai palace to save Ayeka. She was badly injured, and he didn't even notice. Tenchi's breath became shallow and his eyes were filling with unshed tears. He should have known that she was hurt. But what if he had known, would he of still had her take him? He wasn't sure. Ayeka was in danger....but Ryoko was injured.... He shook the though out of his head; he didn't want to think about it. He was just great full that she came back to him. Her resurrection was still a mystery, but Tenchi was sure that Washu knew and wasn't telling.   
  
But he gave his life to save her too. But it was Tsunami who brought him back to life. They used to joke that they were now even. He chuckled at those memories, making his unshed tears stream down his face. They used to talk and joke about everything. Ryoko was a really fun person to be around. Especially now since he merged with Zero, and she wasn't as ashamed of showing a softer side of herself. Maybe she wasn't ever ashamed, but afraid to show that side of herself. She was always careful at guarding her emotions. She never wanted anyone to find out how they could hurt her. She was like that with everyone. Everyone except Tenchi, of course. She let all her walls down when she was alone with him. She wanted so much for him to love her. Even if it was only an ounce as much as she loved him. That still would have been enough to fill this galaxy with love, anyways. But Tenchi never allowed himself to return her affection. Not really. He usually went out of his way to keep it platonic. He even made it a daily ritual to reject her, just to make his point. But what was his point? He clearly loved Ryoko. He wanted to live and die for her...What?..  
  
He stopped and thought about it. Then nodded knowingly to himself.  
  
Yes, he loved Ryoko. No he loved all of the girls but he was in love with Ryoko, and always has been. He had just been fighting it, trying to keep everything the same, so that no one would get hurt. No, that wasn't true. He just didn't want anyone to leave. He wanted this ten year carnival to stay... forever. He sighed heavily and hit his legs with his fist. That was a completely ridiculous desire, and he knew it. But stranger things have happened. Just look at his family for a prime example. Or him. He stopped aging when he awakened his Jurai power.  
  
But now, everything had changed. Ryoko almost killed Ayeka today. They had fought before, everyday at first, but they never truly harmed each other. But today Ayeka almost died at the hands of Ryoko and over what? Words said in anger.  
  
'But words can be the most deadly weapon, and it hands out a slow and torturous death.' Tenchi thought to himself.  
  
Tenchi almost fell to his knees and cried. He said some things today that were unforgivable, and had inadvertently chosen again, when he broke up the fight. But the wrong person, again. The fight scared him. He was working in the carrot field when he saw and heard explosions. He thought his family was under attack again. He summoned his light hawk wings and flew to the battle, only to see both Ayeka and Ryoko battling to the death. He was so angry with the both of them. They were really too old to still be acting this way. But this time it was different. He could see in both of their faces. The hate was back! The hate that time dissolved over the years. It was back with full vengeance. Ryoko and Ayeka were standing at opposite ends of the training field. They were yelling at each other but he couldn't understand what they were saying. He was too far away. By the time he was close enough to hear them, they were no longer talking. They forming energy balls to blast each other. Their attacks collided in the middle making a blinding light. Ryoko's energy ball was much stronger than Ayeka's, and kept its trajectory and broke through Ayeka's bubble shield and hit her, still with its full force. Only the Gods know how she survived that blast. Tenchi flew to Ayeka's aid. She was unconscious.   
  
"Ryoko, how could you!!" Tenchi screamed.  
  
"Me?!" Ryoko asked innocently. "She was trying to kill me! I was just protecting myself from the little..."  
  
Tenchi interrupted her, by putting up his hand in the stop position and spat out with as much venom he could muster "I don't want to hear your excuses this time Ryoko!!..."  
  
Ryoko tried to explain the situation anyway. She had never seen Tenchi so mad at her. "She said that May should be ashamed of her demon...."   
  
  
"I don't care what Ayeka's said, Ryoko!" Tenchi interrupted and spat out with even more venom "Ayeka is probably dieing because of your stupidity!! Anyways, It's not like being a demon is any thing to be proud of!"  
  
A flood of emotions expressed themselves in Ryoko eyes.. shock, sorrow, dejection, rejection, disappointment anger, loathe . She took a deep breath to calm herself and ensure that her tattle tail eyes did not express any more emotions. She stared blankly at Tenchi and simply said "I see." then teleported away.  
  
  
Tenchi instantly regretted his words. Even before he noticed her eyes open the flood gates to her soul. His words came out in anger. He didn't mean what he said. Not in the sense that it came out. On earth a demon was some thing that represented evil. Not something you were born being. It wasn't considered a race of species. It was a curse. No one wanted to be considered a curse. But there he was telling her that what she was something to be ashamed of, and his daughter as well. Tenchi was just great full that his little beautiful May was not out there to hear him.   
  
Tenchi knew he had to apologize to Ryoko. He also wanted to tell her how he truly felt about her. He didn't mean what he said and he didn't mean to call her stupid either. He meant 'your stupid' as in the both of them. You know.. your ie you guys.. He knew that she took it the wrong way, because that didn't come out right either. He meant that all the fighting was stupid and even though it rarely happened anymore, it had gone on too long .  
  
Tenchi started to feel strange, like the sense of peace and joy, he had since he was a child, was leaving him.   
  
"Ryoko!" he whispered loudly to himself and started to run to the house.   
  
When he finally got there he saw Washu sitting on the front porch waiting for him. She looked pissed.  
  
"If your looking for my little Ryoko.." Her green eyes narrowed "She not here."  
  
"Do you know where I can find her little Washu?" Tenchi asked a bit cautiously. He'd never really seen Washu upset before. "I kinda want to speak to her."  
  
"She left." She said bitterly.  
  
"Oh ok. I'll just wait and talk to her later." Tenchi responded. He didn't catch the significance of what she just said.   
  
"You just do that Tenchi." She said sarcastically, and slowly got up. As she walked into the house, she noticed Tenchi sit on the porch and prepare to wait for Ryoko's to return.  
  
"Umm little Washu.."  
  
"Yes Tenchi." She answered with a twinge of annoyance.  
  
"How is lady Ayeka doing?"  
  
"She's fine. She was only knocked out by the blast."  
  
"That's good to know." Tenchi said in a sigh of relief. "I thought they were trying to kill each other.." Tenchi sheepishly laughed and brought his hand behind his head "You know,... fight to the death?"  
  
"Ayeka was." Washu said with bitter venom. "And Tenchi... if my little Ryoko wanted to kill someone... there is nothing that anyone could do to stop her. Even with only one of her gems." She closed the door behind her and walked to her lab.  
  
After about a minute, Washu's words finally sank in. She was gone. Ryoko was telling the truth. Ayeka did try to kill her.... Ryoko was gone for good!!!!! Tenchi felt like the world had stopped and inertia created by its sudden pause, destroyed every fiber of his being. He now realized that it....   
  
"It's too late... to late to say I love you." He sobbed to himself in a whisper.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Too late to say I love you  
  
  
  
  
He sat there crying for over an hour. He didn't even notice his young daughter standing behind him. She silently stood there and watched him cry, for about 2 minutes. Then in a gesture to bring comfort, she placed her tiny hand on his shoulder. Tenchi flinched at her touch and spun around, only to see his beautiful little girl.  
  
"What's wrong daddy?"  
  
Tenchi stood up as he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes and reached to down to pick her up. "Nothing's wrong peanut.. *sniff* What are you still doing up?"   
  
It was late. About 11:30pm.  
  
"Couldn't sleep." She yawned as he snuggled into his embrace. "Mommy didn't give me a good night kiss."  
  
Tenchi's knees buckled and his heart broke even more.  
  
May brought her head up to look into his eyes. "Where's mommy, daddy?" She asked as she raised one brow, like Ryoko always does when she's curious about something.   
  
Another dagger in his heart. How could he tell her that ran her mother away.   
  
"Right here my little ona" Was a melodious voice from behind them.  
  
Tenchi spun around. Relief, joy and love smeared across his face. "Ryoko.. I thought you left!"  
  
"I did." She gave him a subtle yet icy stare and reached her arms out. Mayuka happily jumped into them. May gave her a neck snapping hug and Ryoko gave her a hug that was much gentler but confessed just as much love and devotion.  
  
Tenchi watched the two and smiled warmly. He always found great joy when he watched them interact with one another. He loved seeing the loving expressions and actions, they feely shared with one another. He envied them. He always wanted to join their embraces. He wanted to hug Ryoko too. He had wanted to for a long time. It wasn't fair! Mayuka got to choose and no one was hurt. No one left. So why couldn't he. He sighed and spoke.  
  
"Where'd you go?"   
  
The happy loving expression on Ryoko's face became icy and cold, as soon as she heard Tenchi's voice. She looked directly into his eyes as stated "Out." and disappeared with May in tow.  
  
  
Tenchi sighed and slowly walked into the house. He knew that Ryoko wasn't going to forgive him so easily this time. But he was not going to give up. He had to make things right or he was going to loose her.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ryoko and May teleported into Mayuka's room. Ryoko placed her daughter in the bed and tucked her under the covers.  
  
"You should of been sleeping already, my little ona." Ryoko lovingly chided.  
  
"How could I?" May pouted. "You didn't give me a good night kiss!"   
  
"Is that so?" Ryoko giggled softly, in response to her daughter's logic, then kissed her cheek. "There. So now you can go to sleep!"   
  
"Mommy, where were you?"  
  
Tenchi had just made it up stairs and he was now, right outside of May's door. He was going to enter his child's room and wish his little peanut sweet dreams while Ryoko was still in the room. He loved doing that when they were both together. It made him feel like this was *his* family. And when May would call him daddy and Ryoko mommy.. it just felt right. But now he decided to wait. The tension between he and Ryoko, right now, was as thick as mud. He didn't want his overly observant daughter to notice or worry about it. But mostly, he waited because he wanted to find out were Ryoko went...  
  
"I went out to think." Ryoko warmly answered.   
  
"Where mommy?"   
  
Ryoko point up and winked.  
  
"In the stars!.." May sat up and crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. "Why didn't you take me?! You know like going up there!!"  
  
What?! Was all Tenchi could think to himself. He had no idea that Ryoko would take Mayuka into space. He decided to listen a while longer, to find out what else he didn't know.  
  
"I promise I'll take you next time I go." Ryoko assured her.  
  
"But how did you get up there, mommy ?" May interrupted, "Ryo-ohki was in grandma Washu's lab all day," May looked up at Ryoko quizzically. "How could you go to the stars if you didn't take Ryo-ohki?"  
  
That's what I would like to know! Tenchi asked jealously to himself. Then he calmed himself down. There wasn't anything said, that pointed to Ryoko being with another guy. Even if there was, he had no right to be jealous. It wasn't like she even knew how he felt about her. He, himself, just completely understood the depths of his devotion to her today.  
  
Ryoko stayed quiet but gave her a knowing look.  
  
"Ohhh" May giggled "*He* took you!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME!!" Tenchi immediately appeared in his daughter doorway. He looked like a jealous husband.   
  
Hearing that Ryoko... *His Ryoko* was spending time with another guy, made him throw all his fears about the other girl's leaving to the wind. What mattered now was that he might lose *his Ryoko*! And he was *not* going to allow that to happen! Ryoko's departure from his life is... well it's completely unacceptable! (he's been hanging around Ayeka too long ^_~ )  
  
Both Ryoko and Mayuka raise their left brow and gave him a confused expression.  
  
"Who's *he* Ryoko?" The jealously in his voice was clearly audible.  
  
Audible to everyone except Ryoko, for she was deaf by rage toward him because of what he said to her today. "None of your da-.." She looked at May and chided herself for almost cursing in the child's presence. She stood up and roared. "None of your business!"  
  
"None of my---" Tenchi's eyes widened in shock and anger. Then he turned his gaze to May and lovingly looked at her, and asked "Who's *he* peanut?"  
  
"Don't drag her into this!" Ryoko spat out in a loud whisper. After she remembered that it was late. She didn't want to wake the other residents in the house.   
  
Tenchi just looked expectantly at his daughter, awaiting her answer. May started to bite on her fingernails as she looked back and forth at both her parents not knowing what to do.  
  
"A friend." Ryoko finally sighed out.  
  
"A friend?" Tenchi asked with even skepticism, then roared his next question, while he made wild gestures with his hands "A friend who just happens to be taking you and our daughter exploring through space?!!!!!!"  
  
"Excuse me?...." Ryoko didn't know how to react in response to Tenchi's crazy behavior. So she did what came naturally to her. She got angry. "That's right! She's my daughter too, and if I want to take her exploring through space with *my friend*,.. then that's *my* prerogative!"  
  
"Like hel-" Tenchi looked over at May and chided himself for almost swearing in front of her. Then yelled "If you want to take May into space!.... Then you do it with me! And we'll do it as a family!"  
  
"What?! I don't need you, to take May into space!!" Ryoko completely missed the point that Tenchi was trying to make.  
  
"Your mine Ryoko!!" He roared from his heart before his mind could intercept his words. "I will not have you gallivanting through space with some other guy!!"  
  
"Have you lost your mind, Tenchi?!" Ryoko spat out with venom and glared daggers at him. All she could hear when Tenchi said those words was Kagato's voice. "I'm not and object of possession!! I don't belong to anyon-" Then she stopped and finally realized why Tenchi was acting so strange. He was jealous. She relaxed and gave Tenchi a smug look and stated calmly. "I think we need to talk."  
  
Ryoko looked down at May who was on the verge of tears and sighed. She felt bad that they fought in front of May.   
  
May had never seen her parents fight. She'd seen her mommy get angry and fight with almost everyone else in the house, but she never seen her mommy fight with daddy. She also never seen her daddy act so possessive, and look so angry at mommy. May had seen him get upset with mommy because she always wanted to be soo close to him all the time. But she'd never seen him get mad at mommy for wanting to be away from him. And this time daddy wasn't just angry... He was acting crazy.  
  
Tenchi noticed the fear in which his daughter looked at him. He felt soo ashamed. How could he let his emotions get the better of him, and make him act that way in front of his child.   
  
"It's ok peanut.." He assured warmly. "Me and mommy aren't mad at each other anymore.."  
  
"Speak for yourself." Ryoko mumbled under her breath and rolled her eyes.  
  
Tenchi sighed and slumped his shoulders. He heard Ryoko's comment, but he could tell by May's happy smile that she did not. Tenchi watched Ryoko sit on the bed beside May and whisper something to her. Then May nodded in response. Tenchi narrowed his eyes and made a mental note to find out what Ryoko said. He couldn't believe how jealous he was feeling. It was so unlike him. But he never was in any danger of losing any of the girls affections before. Especially Ryoko. He thought she had an undying devotion for him. And now because of his own stupidity, he might loose her. The only thing that he was completely sure of was that he wasn't afraid of loosing any of the other girls anymore. He didn't care. He just didn't want to loose Ryoko. *His Ryoko*  
  
"G'night my little ona" Ryoko lovingly chimed.  
  
Tenchi walked to his daughter and kissed her forehead and tucked her in under her covers. "Sweet dreams peanut."  
  
"Good night mommy. Good night daddy. Love you!"  
  
"I love you too" They said in unison. They only difference in the two was that Tenchi was looking directly at Ryoko when he said it.  
  
Ryoko floated out of her daughter's room and then teleported down stairs. Tenchi said I love you, to May winked, turned on her night light and slid the door closed. He walked to the hallway balcony, and saw Ryoko sitting on the couch. She was pouring herself some sake. No lights were on in the house, but the moonlight spilt through the window's illuminating the whole living room.   
  
Tenchi slowly descended down the stairs.  
  
"Tenchi" She said, a little above a whisper. She didn't bother to turn around to see him.  
  
"Uh yes Ryoko" Tenchi said cautiously as he made his way around the couch. He sat on the love seat that was diagonal from her.  
  
"I almost left for good today." She said calmly as she poured herself another cup of sake.  
  
Her voice was so calm and melodious that if Tenchi didn't already know that she was angry enough to blow the up the whole world, he would of never known she was upset at all.   
  
"I'm glad you decided to stay.."  
  
"Do you know why I came back?" she interrupted.  
  
"Mayuka?" He asked sheepishly, hoping that he was wrong and she was going to stay because of him.  
  
"Mayuka." She stated while nodding. "Tenchi, I doubt that I'll stay here much longer.."  
  
"What?!!" Tenchi interrupted. This was the last thing he wanted to hear her say. "I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier, Ryoko! I should of let you explain before I spoke .."  
  
" Ahhh,.. But your words were how you felt." She interrupted. Her voice was still elegant and calm.  
  
"No Ryoko they were just words spoken in anger."  
  
"Tenchi" She spoke with a knowing calmness. "All words spoke in anger hold some truth in them..." She narrowed her golden eyes and became very serious "That' why when I leave...I'm taking Mayuka with me."  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
"You heard me. I'm taking Mayuka with me!"  
  
"You have no right..."  
  
"I have every right!" Ryoko interrupted and stood up and roared at Tenchi "I'm her mother! And I will not allow her to grow up feeling bad about herself because of Jurian bigotry!!!"  
  
Tenchi could tell just by the way she glared at him that she was *not* going to leave that child, even if it meant going through him. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down before he spoke. "It was all a big misunderstanding, Ryoko."  
  
"And how would you know?" She asked venomously.   
  
Tenchi sighed. "Your right. I don't know. I was wrong for not letting you explain earlier,... but you can explain now. Ryoko, we can talk this out."  
  
"Tenchi. You can talk until you're blue in the face...." She bent down and picked up her sake bottle "I've already made up my mind."  
  
"I won't let you take her!" Tenchi said warningly.   
  
She looked at him and chuckled to herself as if he just made a hollow threat. As if he wasn't the most powerful warrior in the known universe "I'd like to see you try and stop me." She confidently chimed and then disappeared.   
  
Tenchi's heart stopped for about three seconds and then he ran up the stairs, at an inhuman speed, to his daughter's room. He quickly slid open the door and there was May, sleeping like an little angel. He gazed at her for about three minutes. His heart felt like it was going to burst through his chest. He realized then, that he wouldn't be able to stop Ryoko if she decided to take their daughter. He had to work this out between her before he lost the two most important females in his life, Ryoko and his daughter.  
  
When Tenchi finally calmed down and came back to reality and away from his thoughts, he noticed his whole family, minus Washu, Ayeka, Ryoko and Yosho in the hall way staring at him.  
  
"Is something wrong Tenchi?" Sasami asked  
  
"Yeah we heard you and Ryoko arguing.."   
  
"Mihoshi!" Kiyone said elbowing her partner in the ribs.  
  
"Have a fight with the little Mrs's, eh son?" Noboyuki teased.  
  
Tenchi turned beet red.   
  
"Thought so." Noboyuki laughed out.   
  
The other girls giggled. They all knew that Tenchi was in love with Ryoko, even before Tenchi realized that he had more that platonic feeling for her. They just hoped that he didn't wait to long to tell her before he lost her for good.  
  
"Dad." Tenchi growled "Ryoko and I are just friends."  
  
"Well you won't even be that, if you keep standing there trying to convince us of that lie!" Sasami innocently said with a mischievous tone.  
  
"Sasami!!" Tenchi said, surprised that she knew.  
  
"Go Tenchi,.. before she leaves you for good this time!" Kiyone said pushing him toward the steps. "Go before she leaves us all.."   
  
Tenchi nodded and ran down the stairs and out of the house to look for her. He was lucky that it was such a bright night. He quickly ran to all of her favorite spots, but she was nowhere to be found. He hoped that she wasn't with that guy. Who ever he was. In desperation Tenchi ran to Funaho. That's were he found her. She was sitting on the ground with her back leaned against the tree. She had her knees tucked close to her chest with her elbows resting on her knees. With two fingers she held the sake bottle between her hands and swung it back and forth between her legs .  
  
She sighed in irritation when she noticed him approaching. She could of just teleported somewhere else, but what was the point, he'd just look for her until he found her again. It was a never ending cycle. "What do you want?" She growled. She was clearly drunk.   
  
"I want to talk." He carefully walk across the stepping stones of the pond and sat next to her. She hasn't teleported away so that's a good sign he mentally assured himself.  
  
"Well go talk to your precious Ayeka! You always seemed to like her better anyways!" She leaned the back even more and rested of her head against the tree and looked up at the stars, sighed and smiled.  
  
Tenchi glanced up at the stars for a second too, then got angry. No, more like jealous. She was up there with *him*!! She's probably thinking about *him* right know!! He shook that thought out of his head. Then Ryoko began to speak.  
  
"You know why I didn't glomp you when you told me that *I was yours*?"  
  
Tenchi swallowed hard. He didn't want to hear it. He knew it was because she found someone new to love, but he hoped that he was wrong.  
  
His silence made her laugh. The shoe was now on the other foot and Tenchi wasn't like the size of it.  
  
"No?.." Ryoko asked sarcastically ."I thought you said you wanted to talk?"  
  
"I do, but I wanted to talk about what happened today.."  
  
"Nuh uh" She said accompanied with a slight shake of her head. "I've already made up my mind."  
  
"Ryoko, it's not your decision to make." He said with a twinge of anger.  
  
She tilted her head as it rested against the tree until she could see him, and then glared daggers at him. "It became my choice when you spoke ill about her being an demon!"  
  
"Ryoko you know that's not what I meant!"  
  
"It wasn't?" She asked sarcastically. "Well how the hell would I know that! I'm stupid remember!"  
  
"Ryoko I didn't mean that *you* were stupid I meant both, You and Ayeka were stupid."  
  
"Gee thanks." She said sarcastically "That makes it all better"  
  
Tenchi sighed. That didn't come out right either "I meant the fighting.. its stupid and it has gone on too long. There's no need for it."  
  
Ryoko sat straight up at his words, and looked at him square in the eyes "You're right Tenchi, there *is* no need for it."  
  
Tenchi could feel the blood rush from his face. Never, for as long as he knew her, was her gaze upon him without love or devotion. But this time it was totally void of all emotion. Not even anger. All he could say was..  
  
"Ryoko, please don't leave me."  
  
She raised her left brow.   
  
"Ryoko I'll.... we'll miss you."  
  
Ryoko bitterly laughed at his cowardliness "You'll get over it!"  
  
Tenchi tried to grab her hand, but she teleported away from him. He sighed and cupped his face in his hands and began to sob. "Ryoko please don't leave me... I love you"  
  
"I don't believe you"  
  
Tenchi quickly spun around to the direction of the voice. There was Ryoko standing behind him. Tenchi quickly got up and gabbed her by the shoulders. If she was going to teleport anywhere else, she was going to take him with her.  
  
"Ouch Tenchi, you're hurting me" She said in a drunken whimper.  
  
He just realized that he was holding her rather tightly. He loosened his grip, but he didn't let her go.  
  
"Ryoko.. I won't let..."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. You won't let me take May." Her voice began to slur.  
  
Tenchi wondered how much sake she drank. She seemed to be getting more and more drunk by the second. "Ryoko how much sake did you drink?"  
  
"Not even one bottle.." Her head bobbed to the side and she flashed him a brilliant smile. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I've never seen you like this before..." He said in a worried tone.  
  
Now, he had seen her so drunk before that he swore that's the reason why she looked so youthful. She was pickled. But he had never seen her like this. And even now, when she wasn't drinking her condition continued to get worse. At least she's not an angry drunk  
  
"I don't believe you Tenchi!"  
  
His eyes got wide. "What.. are you saying that I have seen you this drunk before?"  
  
"Noooo. I'm saying that I don't believe you love me!"  
  
"Well I do." He assured her as he clumsily tried to keep her from falling backwards.  
  
"Then prove it"  
  
"Nani?" He asked as he pulled her close to him, so that she could balance herself.  
  
"Prove it and then I'll stay." She slurred.  
  
Tenchi became very afraid of what he might have to do to prove his love to her. But he also new that it was worth making a fool of himself, or confessing his love to the whole world, if it would keep her from leaving him. But knowing her, it probably meant robbing a bank or something else illegal.  
  
"Fine. I will." He confidently agreed.  
  
"We'll see." She gave him a skeptical look. "Do you have sword tenchi with you?"  
  
Tenchi nodded. He figured that she wanted her gems back. That's easy enough. He wanted to give them back to her anyway. She more than proved herself as being trust worthy these last ten years. The only reason he didn't give them to her before was because always asked for them when she was angry enough to kill or when she threatened to leave for good. (He couldn't have her leave without a reason to come back.) He took the sword hilt out of his pocket and closed his eyes and started to pray for her gems to return to her.  
  
"Oh no bucko! You're not getting off that easy!!" She grabbed his wrist making sure that not one inch of her hand touched the sword, and then gently forced Tenchi to knock on Funaho with the hilt. "Rise in shine!" She chimed to the tree.  
  
Soon beautiful streams of light was streaming out of the leaves and branches of Funaho.  
  
"Go and get Tsunami, Funaho, I need to ask her something!" Commanded a drunken Ryoko. "Don't you talk to me like that! What?! How dare you!!"  
  
"Who are you taking to, Ryoko?" Asked a very confused Tenchi.   
  
"Huh, oh Funaho. She's giving me a hard time.." She flashed him another beautiful smile and fluttered her golden eyes. "Will you command her to get Tsunami for me?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so." She asked sweetly.  
  
Tenchi couldn't argue with logic like that, nor could he say no to her while she gave him that look. "Umm.. Funaho, could you please get Tsunami for me. Ryo-- *ahem* I need to speak to her?" Streams of light came down from every direction. Then it stopped as quickly as it began.  
  
"You called Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi just stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that it actually worked.  
  
"No auntie..." Ryoko said giving the goddess a drunken mock salute. "I did."  
  
Tsunami looked over to her niece and smiled. "What is it that you need, little Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko winced at the term of endearment. Tsunami could be as bad as her mother sometimes. "I want you to marry me and Tenchi..."  
  
"WHAT?!!" Tenchi almost jumped out of his skin.  
  
Tsunami wasn't surprise though. She just gave Ryoko a knowing smile.   
  
Ryoko turned and looked at him, but she wasn't shocked by his reaction. She knew he would act this way. She did it to prove her point, and ensure that he took all the blame and guilt of her departure.   
  
"What? Are you refusing me again" She asked with mock hurt. "Then I guess I'll leave tomorrow as planed."  
  
"You were going to leave tomorrow?" Tenchi asked clearly devastated.  
  
"Yeah. It's not like there are any reasons to stay anymore.. unless" She gave him a wry smirk.  
  
"Isn't this a bit sudden?" His eyes were as big as saucers.  
  
"It's been over ten years, Tenchi!.." She yelled both bitterly and sarcastically " What did you think... I was going to wait for you forever?!!!"  
  
It was written all over his face. He did believe it, or at least he hoped it.  
  
"I'm sorry Tsunami, for wasting your time." Ryoko said as she drunkenly turned to face the goddess.  
  
"It's ok Ryoko I forgive you." She gave her a beatific smile and started to fade away.  
  
"Wait." Tenchi command, in a barely audible whisper.If your ever going to act like a man.. this is the time to do it He took a deep breath and calmly said. "I'll do it."  
  
"You'll what?!" Ryoko asked in complete shocked.  
  
"I'll marry you." He looked deep into her golden eyes. He loved her so much, he would gladly drown those beautiful eyes if it allowed him to be closer to her. He started to speak lovingly to his soon-to-be-wife. "If this is the only way to keep you from leaving me, and prove my devotion for you... I'll do it."  
  
This was a completely unexpected predicament for Ryoko. She wasn't sure what to do next, and she couldn't think of a plan because she felt like she was about to pass out. "I won't ever want to share you... I know that your Jurain an everything, but I'll never agree to you having two wives. I don't care what the reason is!"   
  
"I wouldn't expect you too." Tenchi quickly promised, accepting her terms completely .  
  
"Are you sure?..." She shook her head trying to fight of the oncoming black out. "What about Ayeka?"  
  
"What about her?" Tenchi embraced Ryoko closer because he wanted to be closer to her, and because he could tell that she was about two seconds from passing out. "Ryoko, I've never been more sure of anything in my whole life, " Tenchi turned towards Tsunami and quickly said "Ok, I'm ready when you are." He knew that Ryoko was going to black out soon.  
  
"I won't marry you two." Said benevolently.  
  
"Nani!! Why?" Tenchi asked.  
  
"Ryoko's drunk. That right there is grounds for annulment. It will be a waist of time."   
  
"You're wrong!.." Tenchi roared at the goddess.  
  
"I'm wrong?" Tsunami's hand fluttered to her chest and she blinked like ten times very hard in disbelief of what Tenchi just said. How dare he say I'm wrong! I'm omnipotent!!   
  
  
Tenchi noticed the anger flushed, face of the goddess. "I'm sorry.. but I assure you.." Tenchi pleaded with his eyes and voice "She wants this!" I want this!!!  
  
Tsunami shook her head. "It may seem like she's speaking coherently, but I doubt that she even knows what's going on or where she is. Just look at her." Tsunami made a gesture with her hand.  
  
Tenchi looked away from the goddess and at Ryoko. She had passed out. He felt his heart drop. He was so close but yet so far.   
  
"Just do it anyway. I'm sure Ryoko won't mind." He commanded in a guilty whisper.  
  
"Tenchi!.."  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry for asking..... it's just that... I love her so much.. I just don't want to loose her."  
  
"And you think that marring her is going to keep her with you?"  
  
"Well.. It's a start."  
  
Tsunami sighed and shook her head "That's not a good enough reason to marry someone, Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi was on the verge of tears. This day had been a roller coaster of emotional trauma. A friendship destroying fight between Ryoko and Ayeka. He had worried that Ayeka was dying. Angry at both of them for fight to the death. Then sorry for getting upset at Ryoko only to find out that he took up for the wrong person, because Ayeka had started that fight. He mistakenly insulted Ryoko and his daughter's race, which hurt Ryoko's feelings and made her hate him. Then finally he realized that he was always utterly in love with Ryoko, only to become devastated when he realized that by the way he treated her these last ten years, and *especially today*, she probably left him for good, Then relieved that she came back, only to find out that she had another guy on the side! A friend ,yeah right!! Then terrified ,again, that she left him and took May with her. And when he finally confessed his feelings, Ryoko rejected his love. Then she said that she'd stay if he accepted to be married to her. Then he realized that being married to her was what he wanted all a long AND NOW HE CAN'T BECAUSE SHE PASSED OUT!!! And now she going to leave tomorrow.. No today because today is already tomorrow!!!!   
  
"Tsunami please reconsider..." Tenchi begged, his distress clearly audible. "That's not the only reason I want to marry her...She's my best friend, the mother of my child, and I love her.. I love her with every fiber of my being. I'd love her for all eternity with or without her permission. I just don't want to loose my chance to prove it to her. You heard her, she said that this was the only way to get her to stay..... and even if it wasn't, I'd do it anyway..... Tsunami... please.."  
  
The Goddess heavily sighed "Ok.. I'll do it" She had a mischievous knowing twinkle in her eye. She already knew that he loved her. They were meant for each other. Destined even. All children of gods had destined life partners, and he was Ryoko's and Ryoko was his. "It took you long enough to realize this Tenchi. We all almost gave up on you."  
  
Tenchi turned beet red. He was totally embarrassed that it took him so long to understand his own feelings when every body else already knew. "Was I the only one who didn't know?"  
  
"No." Tsunami gestured to the sleeping Ryoko. "She didn't know either."   
  
Tenchi gently sat Ryoko on the ground and lightly patted the side of her face. "Wake up my love... It's time to get married."  
  
Ryoko was dead to the world.  
  
Tenchi turned his gaze to Tsunami and gave her a desperate pleading look.  
  
The goddess giggled. "Tenchi, put sword tenchi in her hand."  
  
"No!" Tenchi protested.  
  
"Then I guess you don't want to get married. Do you?"  
  
"Or course I do...but it will hurt her."  
  
"Only for a minute." Tsunami said callously.   
  
Tenchi could not believe his ears. "A minute too long!"  
  
The goddess sighed and used her divine powers to teleport the sword into Ryoko's hand. Ryoko let out an ear shattering scream as the sword electrocuted her.  
  
"WHAT THE FU--!!" Ryoko angry glared at Tenchi. "What did you do that for!!"  
  
"He didn't do it. I did" Tsunami said in a tone that said that she was clearly not afraid of any retaliation from Ryoko. Tenchi was glad that she spoke up. He was terrified of Ryoko's anger.  
  
"Why?" Ryoko screamed. The shocked had to completely sobered her up.  
  
"So that you would wake up, so that you could get married." Tsunami answered.   
  
"What?" Ryoko asked. Her face clearly expressed that she had no idea what was going on.  
  
"You don't remember. Ryoko?" Tenchi asked as he looked directly into her eyes. His hurt was written all over his face. His fear of her leaving was back as well. He just knew that since she was back to her right mind, she'd leave him now for sure. "We called on Tsunami to marry us."  
  
"Are you serious, Tenchi?" Ryoko gave him a quizzical look.  
  
Tenchi blinked like ten times very hard. She really had no idea what was going on. "What did you drink Ryoko?"  
  
"Sake."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
Tenchi forked his brow in a confused manner, and looked at Tsunami. The goddess guiltily blushed and looked away. Tenchi didn't notice it, or if he did he didn't say anything.  
  
"Tenchi.." Ryoko looked skeptically at him. "You really want to marry me?"  
  
"If you'll have me." He smiled.  
  
Ryoko paused before she answered. She wasn't debating over it. But she could tell by Tenchi's face that he was serious, as well as terrified that she'd say no. She was just too shocked to speak. She didn't know what changed Tenchi's affections for her so suddenly. Just this morning, he ran from her when she whisper sweet sexual nothings in his ear and now.. now he want to be her husband?..  
  
"Tenchi.. You know that I'm going to want to have sex." She raised her left brow. "A lot." She tried one more time to give him an escape.  
  
Tenchi turned beet red and his eyes got wide from embarrassment. He quickly nodded.   
  
He had been wanting to make love to her for years. For over ten years as a matter a fact. He just couldn't allow himself to ever tell her or joke about it with her, because of all of the other girls.. Well, Ayeka mostly. And Ryoko always made it so hard for him to resist his urges because she was always pawning over him all the time. He was surprised that his palm wasn't hairy and that he still had his sanity. ^_~  
  
"Then ok. I'll marry you." She happily agreed.  
  
  
Tenchi was about kiss Ryoko but was interrupted by the goddess.  
  
"Do either of you have the rings"  
  
Both shook their head no.  
  
Good. Tsunami's right hand started to glow and then she held out two wooden rings. "Will these do?" She asked sweetly. Tenchi nodded appreciatively and took the rings out of her hand. He gave one to Ryoko.   
  
"Thanks auntie?" Ryoko examined the smooth woodened ring. It was simple but very elegant.  
  
"Don't mention it" Tsunami winked at her niece and warmly commanded. "Now repeat after me. With this ring, the symbol of eternity, I bond myself to thee eternally."   
  
A smiling Tenchi, slipped the ring, he had, on Ryoko's index finger and soulfully said the words Tsunami told him to say. Her ring was a perfect fit.   
  
They waited for almost a minute before Ryoko remembered that she was supposed to do the same. She was still in complete shock that this was actually happening! Then she slipped the ring on his first finger and repeated the words too. His ring also fit perfectly.   
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Tsunami shook her head "Ryoko, your mother's going to kill me."  
  
Ryoko just giggled. "Thanks for putting yourself in my mother wrath for the sake of me and Tenchi."  
  
"Is that it?" Tenchi asked. This was his wedding. He at least expected it to be longer than that. It happened so fast, he couldn't even savor the moment!  
  
"What were expecting? Fireworks?" The goddess gave him a sarcastic expression. "Oh wait.. a parade?."  
  
Tenchi didn't say anything he just blinked. (hard) He was now understanding why Ryoko and Washu were so rude. It must be a divinity thing. He had known Tsunami for about ten years, now, and the more he got to know her, the ruder and more arrogant she gets. And little sweet Sasami's becoming just like her.  
  
  
The goddess disappeared, but spoke to Tenchi telepathically. "Tenchi, Ryoko's my blood (family).. so it would be wise for you to always do right by her. She now comes first in your life. Remember that."  
  
"I will. I promise" He said happily and gazed lovingly at Ryoko. Tenchi didn't catch the warning in Tsunami's tone.  
  
"You will, what?" Ryoko asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
Tenchi gave her a cheesy smile. "I promise I'll be a good husband to you." and pecked a kiss on her nose.  
  
Ryoko gave him a vibrant smile and glomped him. He embraced her back.   
  
"I can't believe it! I'm your WIFE and your my HUSBAND!!" She pulled back from him; she was still smiling. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute "Feels weird doesn't it?"  
  
Tenchi gave her a warm closed lip smile and shook his head. "It feel good...." Then happily sighed "It feel right!"  
  
Ryoko nodded in agreement. She was as giddy as a school girl. She hugged him again. Her smile seemed to refuse to leave her face and it was starting to hurt her cheeks, but she didn't care. She was happy. 27years of her dreams had just come true. She started to laugh and giggle.  
  
In all the years Tenchi had known her, he had never heard her laugh like that. It sounded angelic and free. He looked at Ryoko. Her physical demeanor was also different and it also seemed to continue to change as she smiled and laughed. She was always a beautiful woman, but her appearance was changing to match her laugh. She looked angelic and ethereal. Her skin radiated with the light of her joy. Her eyes sparkled like two amber jewels. He was in complete awe.  
  
"What are you looking at?" She giggled.  
  
"You." He said in a trance like whisper.  
  
She got a libidinous twinkle in her eyes "Wanna see more?"  
  
Tenchi's eyes got wide and a trickle of blood dripped out his nose as he eagerly nodded yes.  
  
She laughed even more and teleported them both to his bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"About time" Yosho said, as he stood at the top of the steps of the shrine and watched the two newlyweds disappear.  
  
He was alerted by Funaho when Tenchi and Ryoko called for Tsunami. He was happy for them. He knew this was destined to be. Ever since that battle he had with Ryoko on earth over 700 years ago. He still had no idea how he beat her. But when he stabbed her through the neck and sword Tenchi started to absorb her jewels, she cried. Not for her life to be saved, but for her life to be taken. He was then confused by the turn of events. This was the same demon that had destroyed so many planets, killed so many innocent people, but she turned out to be just as innocent as those she killed. But still it was his duty to kill her.. but his heart forgave her and he cried and wished for a reason why to kill her or let her live. He didn't know then that a demons tears granted wishes and he was given the knowledge of discernment. He was able to see her whole life, and her future as well as his, if this was the path he chose to take. He knew that she was destined to marry his grand son. Although all futures could change. It all depended on the decisions made. He decided to let that destiny play out. Yosho allowed her to live and protected her here on earth until Tenchi was born. He then used reverse psychology to allow them to become dependent on each other essences before they actually met. And when they did finally meet.... Well, it was fun for Yosho to watch Tenchi resist his natural urges to want to be around her. However, over the years Yosho wanted Tenchi to grow up, be a man, and commit to her. He probably would of earlier but Ayeka... Yosho shook his head as he walked back to the shrine. This is going to be bad. Well.. she'll just have to get over it. They are not merely married. They're bonded. He could never love her now, even if he wanted to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Too late to say I love you  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why did you bond them Tsunami!!" Washu seethed.  
  
"I bonded them so the prophecy wouldn't come true!" Tsunami yelled back defending her choice of action. "Anyways, what did you put in Ryoko drink? I had to use sword tenchi to wake her up!!"  
  
"Just a little concoction that I created to dissipate her anger." Washu grinned and then narrowed her eyes and yelled "Did you even consider that that's why the prophecy will come to past!! Its because they're bonded!!"  
  
Tsunami gasped and brought her hands to her mouth.   
  
"Figures... I'm the only one with brains in the family!"  
  
"I resent that!" The youngest goddess spat out.  
  
"So do I" said an omniscient figure towering above them.  
  
"Tokimi!" Tsunami looked up at her eldest sister "You agree with me don't you?"  
  
"I agree with both of you. There are many paths to avoid or lead to the future. It all depends on Tenchi right now though."  
  
"He's weak.." Washu mumbled to herself.  
  
"He is not!" Tsunami defended her chosen.   
  
"He may have the power of a demi-god" Washu agreed then pointed out. "But he's a wimp when it come to, confessing and standing up for his emotions and feelings. Because of his own fear, he's not going to keep his promise and Ryoko's going to get hurt! Then the future we are all trying to avoid is going to come to past."  
  
"If that does happen..." Tokimi said sweetly in her multi person voice "Then baby-dumpling will block the feelings of her bond with Tenchi."  
  
"Mom!!" Said a man who unconsciously erupted his five light hawk wings in embarrassment and anger. "Don't call me that!"  
  
"Don't call you what, baby-dumpling?" Tomiki innocently asked. She knew what he was talking about. She knew everything.   
  
The young man just sighed and shook his head.   
  
"It's impossible to break the bond." Tsunami stated.  
  
"I didn't say break I said block. And nothing's impossible." Tomiki retorted arrogantly  
  
"How?" Tsunami asked quizzically.  
  
"Love." The young man said confidently. "I'll make her fall in love with me, and then I'll marry her and spend they rest of eternity with her?"   
  
"But..but your destined for someone else." Tsunami replied to the handsome young man.  
  
"Ahh that may be so, but I've always been in love with Ryoko" The young man said callously " Anyways, it wouldn't be fair to the other ona if I was bonded to her and desired another."   
  
"Once you're bonded... you forget about all past loves" Tsunami reminded the young man.   
  
"Only if the first promise is not broken." Tokimi announced. "If it is, the one offended gets a clean slate."  
  
"Yes, but they will still be bonded" Tsunami reminded. "Their love will still bond them and bring them back together eventually"  
  
"Yes but not simultaneously. They will become bonded at a different pace, and that will allow Ryoko to re-ignite her love with my son..."  
  
"Tokimi, I don't like it nor do I agree with this. It throws everything off balance!" Washu interrupted.  
  
"Balance won't matter dear sister, if Tenchi breaks his promise! If we can't keep Tenchi and Ryoko together. There's not going to be a universe left to balance out. Tenchi's going to destroy it, remember?! At least this way, Ryoko will have at least a millennium of happiness, and so will my son!"  
  
Washu shook her head but she reluctantly agreed. Her daughters happiness was worth more than the salvation of this universe.   
  
"Why can't we just warn them?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"Its forbidden. You know that!" Toikmi growled at her little sister. "Anyways the power of Ryoko tears decided to take it upon its self to do that anyway."  
  
"When?" Washu asked.  
  
"Today. Tenchi asked to see the future. Once he falls asleep, he'll get his wish." Tomiki assured her.  
  
"So the universe is saved?" Tsunami asked.  
  
"Doubt it." The young man said with jealous venom. "Tenchi's an idiot. But his loss is my gain."  
  
Washu spat out ."His loss is going to be everybody's loss!"   
  
"Not mine. I don't live in this dimension. Plus, I'll have the girl of my dreams to boot!"  
  
Washu just threw her hands in the air. This wasn't worth fighting about. She was also secretly glad that he loved Ryoko enough to throw his whole life off balance for her. The children of the gods (demons)were only able to have one child. And only with other divinity. Which also happens to be their destined partner. So he was giving up the chance to have a child of his own and secure his legacy, just to be with Ryoko.   
  
Ryoko would be able to have a child with Tenchi, because when he died, trying to save her, Tsunami brought him back to life with her divine life energy, making him 100% ono (demon) and also her child. And that was why Mayuka was able to be born. She wasn't Tenchi's destined child, but when Yuzha begged the three goddess for the chance to have a child, millenniums ago, because her destined partner was killed by Jurians They allowed her to use the DNA of one ono. That's why she used Tenchi's DNA and not Yosho's. Even though she loved Yosho and really wanted Mayuka to be his child. Oni can only have children with other oni. But no one in the family besides Washu and Sasami knew Tenchi's secret. And they didn't feel the need to tell him.  
  
"So are we agreed?" Tokimi asked her sisters  
  
The two other divine sisters nodded.   
  
***********  
  
When Tenchi and Ryoko teleported in to his room they felt over whelmed with happy anticipation. They couldn't stop flashing each other cheesy grins. Ryoko looked and walked around his room like it was her first time in it, and Tenchi kept nervously fidgeting and shifting his weight from foot to foot like this was the first time he ever had her in there. Their joy brought out a modesty and innocence that both had lost long ago.  
  
"Umm..." Ryoko said biting her bottom lip, as she slid her fingers over his desk and computer why am I so nervous? I'm not a virgin   
  
Tenchi was beaming a happy nervous smile as he watched his now shy, wife. why am I so nervous I'm not a virgin. I was with Haruna and Sakuya for crying out loud!! "Umm..so what do want to do Ryoko?" sheesh that was subtle. Gawd I'm an idiot  
  
Ryoko turned beet red. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" why did say that! what's wrong with me!!   
  
oh no. now I have to say it Umm..I just thought. we'd...." Tenchi closed his eyes tightly. He was completely embarrassed. "Well.. you know.."  
  
Ryoko turned from red to a deep crimson and let out a shocked, happy giggle. She was acting like she was about to have sex for the first time. She couldn't help herself this is all your fault Zero!! She looked at his alarm clock. It was now 4:47am. "Everyone should be waking up soon... do you think we should?" what did just say that for!!!  
  
YES!!! Who cares about everyone else!!! "Umm.. If your worried about the others.." Tenchi said with a bit of hesitation and ran over to his bed room door "I'll just lock the door" ~click~ "See, now no one can bother us." After his brilliant remedy of the problem ^_~ Tenchi ran back over to his wife and embraced her. They both giggled like inexperienced children.  
  
"I'm nervous.." Ryoko admitted.  
  
"I can tell" Tenchi teased.   
  
They both giggled some more. Then stood there, looking at each other smiling big cheesy smiles.   
  
"So shall we proceed" Tenchi asked nervously.  
  
Ryoko shook her head and let out more of her angelic giggles. She was too nervous. "Who'd of ever thought that I'd be the shy one!"  
  
Tenchi smiled warmly at her. His nerves were calming down. Love, desire and lust was starting to take over. However, this was a pleasant surprise. He always figured that he would be the submissive, if he ever had the opportunity to make love to Ryoko. Now it seemed like he was going to be the aggressor. He gave her a loving libidinous smirk and whispered in her ear "I think I know something that will relax you."  
  
********  
  
Noboyuki woke up when he heard the two lovebirds giggling in Tenchi's room. He also knew by the giddy nervousness in their laughter that they were about to have sex. "That's my boy!! Your mother would be so proud!"   
  
********  
  
Tenchi had Ryoko on the bed and laying on her back. After some intense and passionate kissing with Tenchi, she was starting to relax and had already phased out of her clothes. At Tenchi's request. He still had control of the situation.   
  
He slowly got from on top of her, sat up on his knees, and took off his tee-shirt. He gazed at her and her naked figure, as the moon light spilt through the window and illuminated her beauty. To him, she was indeed the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life. He was in awe of her.  
  
"You like?" She giggled making hands gestures toward her body.  
  
Tenchi licked his lips and nodded seductively. He then placed his hands on her perched up knees and parted her legs. "Can I taste you?"   
  
*********  
  
Noboyuki had his ear on the wall that separated his room from Tenchi's, and almost died of blood loss from his nose, after her heard his son's request. "That's my boy!!"   
  
*********  
  
Kiyone woke up when she heard strange moans. She wasn't exactly sure where they were coming from, but she figured it was coming from one of two places. Either Noboyuki was watching one of his 'educational films' or Tenchi and Ryoko finally 'hooked up'. She sat up and looked to make sure that Mihoshi was still asleep, but Mihoshi was not in the room.   
  
"Mihoshi" she whispered. "Where are you?"  
  
Kiyone slowly untangled her self from her covers, walked over to her bedroom door, and peep her head out. There she saw Mihoshi sitting at the base of Tenchi's door with her ear pressed against it.  
  
"Hentai." Kiyone growled and frowned to herself. Then she walked over to Tenchi door and pressed her ear against it too.  
  
The two women looked at each other and giggled softly. They both listened for about 35mins. Both were beet red and totally *frustrated* with lust.   
  
and I'm out of batteries too Mihoshi sighed to herself. Then giggled at what she just heard Tenchi say.  
  
"Mihoshi" Kiyone whispered.  
  
The young blond woman looked up at her friend.  
  
"What did Tenchi just say? I couldn't hear him."  
  
Mihoshi blushed even more and whispered back. "He told Ryoko that she tasted like peaches."  
  
"She does." Agreed a loud voice from behind.  
  
Both women guiltily turned around toward the owner of the boisterous voice. It was Washu.  
  
She flashed them a superior smile. "I, myself, taste like watermelon."  
  
"Washu! Will you keep your voice down!" Kiyone whispered angrily and grabbed the petite scientist by the mouth "They'll hear us!"   
  
Washu pried Kiyone's hand away from her mouth and whispered loudly. "Trust me! Right now, They couldn't care less! Anyways..." She looked down at the other nosy hentai. "What's going on now, Mihoshi?"  
  
Mihoshi giggled and whispered. "Ryoko just told Tenchi that she was going to return the favor."  
  
Then a loud moan from Tenchi ,came from his room. A big sweat drop appeared on all the women.  
  
Kiyone completely let go of Washu, stood straight up, and blinked hard and slowly, even though her face was completely void of emotion. "I have a feeling that we're not going to have to stay by this door to hear them."  
  
Another loud moan came from Tenchi, as well as an Oh Kame Yes! (kame=god) An even bigger sweat drop formed on the women.  
  
"I agree with you, Kiyone" Mihoshi said not even bothering to whisper anymore. She slowly got up and started going toward the steps.   
  
Washu crossed and arms and rested them behind her head and followed her down the steps. "I told you they wouldn't care."  
  
Kiyone started walking toward Sasami's room.  
  
"Kiyone." Washu called out, from the middle of the steps. "Don't worry about Sasami or Mayuka, I already transported them to my lab. I had a feeling that Tenchi was a screamer and I already knew Ryoko was."  
  
Kiyone turned around and walked toward the steps. She couldn't help but let out a libidinous giggle just as Tenchi let out another loud and lust-filled moan.   
  
*******  
  
Every one, except Noboyuki, had breakfast in Washu's lab that morning Ryoko and Tenchi's moans were too loud to ignore. They actually ended up staying in her lab the entire part of the early day. They would of stayed longer but After the 10th minor experiment and the 5th major experiment Mihoshi destroyed Washu kicked everyone out of her lab.   
  
Before Sasami left the lab with the others she had something to discuss with Washu.  
  
"Little Washu."  
  
"Yes Sasami?"  
  
"How is my sister?"  
  
Washu's features darkened a bit. "She's fine Sasami. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well.." Sasami looked over at Ayeka who was peacefully sleeping in one of Washu's regeneration tanks. "I was just noticing how tired Ayeka looks.."  
  
Washu gave Sasami a knowing smirk, and glanced at the sleeping princess. "Your right! She does look tired. What do you think we could do to remedy that?"  
  
"Well.." Sasami pink eyes sparkled with mischief. "Mother and Father will be here in one earth week soo...."  
  
"So about six and a half days of rest should clear those bags around her eyes right up!" Wash finished giving her one of her *I'm the smartest person in the universe* grins.  
  
Sasami giggled and began to walk out of the lab "So should I be expecting you for lunch, dear sister?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Washu answered as she sat back on her floating cushion and began to type on her translucent computer. "And Tsunami.."  
  
"Yes" little Sasami chimed.  
  
"No one here knows that you and Sasami have already assimilated... So unless you, also want that to be a surprise for the family today, I'd suggest you quit it with the *sister dear*."  
  
  
"Of course.. sister dear." Sasami giggled as she walked out of Washu's lab.  
  
*********  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi were TKO in a spoon style embrace when she awaken by his sudden thrashing .  
  
Startled but his actions she teleported from his embrace and sat beside him on the bed and shook him gently. "Tenchi."  
  
He didn't wake up. He only started thrashing more. Tears started streaming out of his eyes and he was mumbling something. Ryoko started to get worried. She had watched over him as he slept for countless nights and never had he ever reacted this violently because a dream. Then all of a sudden he spoke in a sobbing whisper  
  
"Ryoko.. I love you"  
  
His voice sounded so broken and full of despair. She went to embrace him, but she stopped when his light hawk wing appear around him. She stood up and slowly backed away from him when they started to multiply. First three then six then nine then twelve. Then almost immediately after they stopped multiplying, they started changing color. From white to red, to purple then black. Ryoko was terrified. She knew that with the power Tenchi was expressing in reaction to his dream, he could easily destroy a good portion of the universe. So there was no reason to try to run. There was no where safe she could go. She just stood there to afraid to do anything.   
  
Tenchi wake up! She screamed mentally to herself.  
  
Instantly the twelve black hawk wings disappeared and his eyes shot open. He slowly glance over to the side and what his sight fell upon was a terrified Ryoko staring at him in a trance like state while pressed against the adjacent wall. He quickly got up and ran to her and embraced her.   
  
"What's wrong, Ryoko?" He looked deep into her glazed over golden eyes.  
  
She slowly looked up at him. "Your light hawk wings multiplied and turned black..."  
  
Tenchi stiffened. In the dream he was having ,his light hawk wings did the same too. Right before he destroyed... He shook that thought out of his head that was just a crazy dream "Are you sure, Ryoko?"  
  
She nodded. Her eyes were as wide as saucers.  
  
"I'm sorry. I won't ever let that happen again!" Tenchi promised with soulful conviction.  
  
"How did you do that Tenchi?" She stuttered. She was still very much afraid.  
  
"I.. I don't know?" He admitted. He looked dumbfounded.  
  
Her eyes narrowed as her fear quickly turned into anger and frustration. "Then how the ^&*%$ do you know that you won't let it happen again?!!"  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Exactly! Tenchi, you could of blown up this whole planet in your sleep!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ryoko"  
  
"Well that's all fine and dandy, but sorry's not going to bring me back to life if you mistakenly kill me in your sleep!"  
  
Tenchi felt his heart stop and the blood rush from his face. "I'll go and talk to Washu about it right now!" He quickly went to his closet and picked out a tee-shirt and a some sweat pants and started to put them on.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Tenchi turned to his naked wife who was looking very unpleased with him. "Yes Ryoko?"  
  
"We'll tell her later. If she finds out that your light hawk wings can multiply and change color then she'll start experimenting on you immediately.... and I'll never see you again."  
  
Tenchi winced. He knew that by telling Washu about these recent events, it was the same as volunteering to be her guinnie pig. But he didn't care about that. He didn't want Ryoko to get hurt. "Ryoko, kame knows that I don't want to go to your mother about this, but I don't know how to control what just happened. And if I didn't hear you tell me to wake up I don't know what I would have done."  
  
"Did you just said you heard me?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"But I didn't say anything"  
  
"Are you sure? I clearly heard you yell.. Tenchi wake up"  
  
"I'm sure." She said, raising her eyebrows. "I didn't say that."  
  
Tenchi looked skeptically at her and teased. "You didn't know that we called on Tsunami last night either, and.."  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko angrily placed her hands on her naked hips. "I know what I did, and I didn't say that! "  
  
Tenchi smiled and nodded his head in agreement but his mind said I don't believe you  
  
Ryoko eyes got angrily wide "You don't believe me!"  
  
Tenchi eyes got even wider. "Umm..Ryoko, I didn't say that. I agreed with you. I nodded remember" Tenchi started nodding again to prove his point.  
  
"I heard you Tenchi!"  
  
Tenchi stiffen and his eyes got as wide as saucers. Then Ryoko suddenly stiffen too. Then both started to give each other a happy cheesy grins.  
  
"I can hear your thoughts!" Ryoko giggled.  
  
I can hear yours too! Tenchi mentally spoke as he walked over to her, embraced her and gave her a passionate kiss.   
  
This is soo neat! Ryoko mentally giggled after they part for air. He looked deep in to his eyes and flashed him an angelic smile.  
  
"You're so silly" He said as he kissed her on the nose. "You're acting like you've never spoken to anyone telepathically before."  
  
"Well I never did it with you." She melodiously chimed.  
  
"I know something else, you haven't done with me yet, too." He seductively spoke, accented by the libidinous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko turned beet read. He kept surprising her with his sexual forwardness. Not even she was as hentai as he was. It must be in the genes  
  
Tenchi started laughing. "So are you telling me I'm as bad as my father?" He could tell by the look she gave him that she had already forgotten about there mental bond when she spoke to herself. He started to laugh some more. "Well you haven't seen nothing yet, my dear" He swooped her up and carried her toward the bed.  
  
*********  
  
  
It was now time for lunch. Everyone was sitting around the table minus Ayeka, the two lovebirds and Noboyuki, who was passed out on his bedroom floor, due to severe blood loss through the nose (but no one knew about that yet)   
  
"This is a great lunch Sasami!" Mihoshi praised. Everyone agreed  
  
"Thank you" She giggled  
  
"Yes, how do you prepare such wonderful meals all the time?" Yosho asked giving her a wise and knowing glance.   
  
She blushed and answered with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "They same way you are able to move so agilely in your old age grandfather.... . Its a secret."  
  
Washu choked on her sushi after hearing the little princess's response, Tsunami was hinting that she used her divine powers for both the meal and Yosho's old man disguise. Washu looked at the other people at the table. Everyone looked like they were to involved in their food to notice what was just said. However, Kiyone had a curious look on her face.   
  
Yosho slightly blushed and nodded at the young princess and returned to his meal.  
  
Everything continued as normal. Everyone engaged in normal everyday chatter until May realize that her parents were going to miss, yet another meal.  
  
"Where's mommy and daddy?"  
  
As if on queue, a loud lust filled moan came from both Ryoko and Tenchi. Every one stiffened and a big sweat dropped formed on everyone at the table.   
  
"I think there's your answer." Washu said as she got up from the table with her plate.  
  
Tenchi's voice could be heard yelling Oh kame yes Ryoko, you feel so good!!! And Ryoko responded with oh yes, right there. Harder!!!!.  
  
"Sheesh you think they'd be tired already" Kiyone groaned as she grabbed her plate and got up from the table too.  
  
Washu quickly walked over to May and picked up her plate, as the love birds moans became more frequent and more vulgar.  
  
"What going on grandma?" May innocently asked in a worried tone "Is mommy and daddy fighting again?"  
  
"No noodle, we're just going outside so we can have a little picnic." Washu winked to assure her. She was not going to allow them to go back into her lab. Because of Mihoshi, she has to redo months of work and experiments.   
  
"A picnic!" May quickly got up and jumped up and down happily then ran out the house and chose a spot by the lake in front of the house. Toddler Ryo-ohki followed her and they both ran around playing with each other until the rest of the family joined them.  
  
Everyone started going outside. Everyone except Sasami that is.  
  
"What's going on? What are the doing up there? Sasami demanded to know.  
  
Washu looked at the little princess and smirked.   
  
"Nothing you need to know about right now, so come on Sasami" Kiyone said as she walked out the porch door  
  
"No! I want to know why we're leaving and why everyone is acting so calm. Tenchi and Ryoko sound like they're in pain!" Sasami demanded once again.  
  
Washu started to laugh. Sasami maybe assimilated with Tsunami, but there are things that even goddess's don't know about. Washu laughed at the memory when she first found out about sex. She was so afraid at first, but quickly became happily surprised. She looked at the confused smaller version of her sister and nodded. Tsunami is going to enjoy being in a mortals body when she gets older.  
  
"You'll find out when you're older." Yosho teased and walked out the house with his food in tow.  
  
Sasami growled under her breath and got up from the table with her food "I'd rather find out now!"  
  
Mihoshi was the last one to leave the house. "Little Washu."  
  
"Yes Mihoshi?"  
  
I heard Tenchi yelling in a strange langue and when I uses my GP police translator it came up as not on file"  
  
"How can that be? Every language in the known universe in down loaded on those files" Kiyone stated curiously.  
  
Washu looked up at the window to Tenchi's room and noticed a blinding white light coming from it. Then turned back to everyone. "That's because he's not speaking in a language of this universe. It's not even of this dimension. He's speaking ono."  
  
"NANI?" Screamed everyone except Sasami and Washu.  
  
"I thought demons were the only other divine beings that were able speak the language of the gods." Yosho informed in a quizzical tone.  
  
Washu shrugged and went back to eating. She wasn't going to go into it with them and explain that Tenchi was now complete ono and that Tsunami was his mother. She was also not going into it because Tenchi was unknowingly summoning his destined child, and Ryoko just as totally unaware that she was about to become pregnant.  
  
"'Azaka, Kamidake"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" The two guarding logs floated toward Washu.  
  
"Put a shield around us immediately." Washu ordered.  
  
"Yes ma'am." The two logs obeyed, and almost at that exact moment Tenchi and Ryoko's screams of ecstasy could be heard as they were reaching their climax. Then a immediately after, was huge explosion from Tenchi's room. Debris bounced off the shield a keeping all those enclosed safe. A humongous sweat dropped from every ones head except Washu, of course. She knew that was doing to happen, so she just kept eating like nothing important just happened.  
  
"Wow! I've never had it that good.." Mihoshi sighed in shock by their powerful orgasm. "I'm jealous."  
  
Everyone minus Sasami and May (who did not know what was going on) nodded in agreement.  
  
A few minutes later Tenchi appeared in the middle of the enormous hole in his wall. He looked around, noticing all the damage that was done and froze when he noticed his family staring at him. He turned beet red and clumsily covered his nakedness by hiding behind what was left of his wall. He laughed sheepishly in embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his head and went back into his room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Sasami huffed then said in an exasperated sigh "Will someone please tell me what going on?"  
  
***********  
  
Tenchi walked over to the bed sat next to a sleeping Ryoko. He gently caressed her face and lightly kissed her lips.  
  
"Mrs. Misaki wake up!" He chimed in a whisper.  
  
She rolled away from him and balled up in the fetal position.  
  
He smiled and scooted a little closer to her and kissed her shoulder and caressed her hip and thigh.  
  
"Wake up my love" He seductively chimed, as he started to caress her pink swollen nether region.  
  
She started to whine and mumble "idon'twanna..i'mtired"  
  
Tenchi started to laugh. Never in a million years would he of guessed that he'd wear out Ryoko. He sucked on the fingers that he used to caressed her and got off the bed. He loved the taste of her. He picked up the sweat clothes, he threw on the floor, and put them on. Before he walked out of the room, he called back to his sleeping beauty  
  
"I going to go take a bath. Are you sure you don't want to go with me?"  
  
In her sleepy state, she answered him with a nod of the head. She didn't even bother to turn and face him or open her eyes when she did it. Tenchi laughed and walked out of the room.  
  
He happily bounced down the steps and was met by a very curious family.  
  
"Daddy!!" May jumped up from the game of Candy Land spilling the pieces everywhere and started to run towards her father. She was stopped and picked up by Kiyone before she got to him. "Auntie Kiyone, I wanna go to my daddy. I've missed him!"  
  
"Your daddy needs to take a bath before he can hold you sweetie" Kiyone looked and Tenchi an blushed. Tenchi blushed to.  
  
"Peanut I'll be quick I promise" He gave her a warm smile and winked at his daughter.  
  
He started heading for the onsen only to be stopped by Sasami  
  
"What were you and Ryoko doing?" She raised an eyebrow. "No one here will tell me."  
  
"You'll find out when your older." He warmly teased, and walked pasted her. He heard her stomp her foot and stomp to the kitchen.   
  
Tenchi looked back at the little princess. She didn't look any different than the day she arrived. That made him wonder how long it actually took for them to age. He knew that she was centuries older than him but she still acted so young. They all did, and the older ones were millenniums older than he was.  
  
He walked to the humongous onsen. It looked like a little paradise. He loved it in here. It was one of the only places he could be alone. That is after he told Ryoko to get out and give him some privacy. He sighed at those memories. He never wanted to turn her away, but it was the only way to keep peace in the house. He frowned. He almost lost her for trying to keep the peace. Tenchi looked at the wedding ring on his first finger. It had changed, or maybe he didn't notice the intricate carvings on it last night because it was dark. But he could of swore it was smooth and simple when Tsunami handed it to him. He rubbed it with his thumb. He was indeed happy. His dream finally came true, and no one was angry. No one left. If he would of known this, then he would of told everyone of his decision along time ago. It was selfish of him to want everyone to stay but he had a hard time dealing with people leaving him for good. Ever since his grandmother and his mother, especially his mother, died. He had been deathly afraid of having to deal with saying good bye. But now that he had Ryoko, his Ryoko, he felt that he could handle the girls leaving. He had to cross that bridge before he finally told her of his feelings. He was glad, and even though it happened because of a terrible situation, he was glad it happen. It forced him to be a man and make his dreams come true. He knew that Ryoko was his soul mate. He always did. He bitterly smirked. Only two women was able to take his affections from her and they couldn't do completely. Sakuya new that he loved Ryoko.  
  
"I took the picture, we took on our date, every were I went of crying out loud!"  
  
Then he remembered when he lost his virginity. It was when Yugi attacked the house. He had felt Ryoko's pain. They were bonded for so long. Although he didn't know that at that time, and Sakuya did everything she could, to get his mind off the fear he felt for Ryoko and his family. She gave herself to him. And being a young teenage boy like he was...   
  
Tenchi sighed and shook his head.   
  
He was so foolish back then. Then he remembered when he found out that when Ryoko left. And then, when he found out she left with a guy! He got so mad at her. As if she betrayed and cheated on him or something. He hated that guy. Tenchi started growl. He still hated that guy!! Mihoshi showed a him a film of that guy and Ryoko during one of their heist. She actually kissed him and in an intimate way too! And Tenchi could tell by the way that guy hands roamed over her body when they kissed that they had done a lot more than kiss each other!!  
  
"If he wasn't an illusion and already dead...I'D KILL HIM!!!" Tenchi screamed in a jealous roar.  
  
That Hotsumo thing was still a very bitter pill to swallow. Even if it was his own fault it happened. Tenchi took a couple of deep breaths to calm his nerves and settle his anger. After a few minutes he returned to his thoughts. He remember Haurna, not even she could totally erase his love for Ryoko. Haurna had made a complete world just for him and her. She was the perfect mate but she wasn't Ryoko. So she wasn't perfect enough. Tenchi would keep drawing the face of someone who would fascinate him for some reason. He didn't know why he would draw the sketchy image of a woman with wild cyan hair, but some part of him was in love with this woman. Even if she was only a fictional character in his dreams. But when Ryoko and Ayeka came to rescue him, he rejected her. Tenchi shook his head dejectedly. He still didn't know why he turned them away. He didn't want to stay with Haurna, it didn't feel right, but he didn't want to go with Ryoko either because he was afraid. Haurna had erased that part of his life from his memory. He was being a coward, so he chose what felt familiar. He chose to stay in an illusion. His cowardliness was always making him make the wrong decision. He looked at his finger with his wedding ring again and sighed. Then he looked at his hand. It was the hand that he had hurt her so many times with. The same hand that held sword tenchi when he stabbed her threw, when he freed her from the cave. The hand that cut off her hand at the school. The hand that held his mothers sword, and badly injured her when she absorbed the power of Jurai. The hand that.... slapped her beautiful face when she was only trying to protect him.. He started to sob. He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve to have this wedding ring, on this hand. He couldn't understand why she continued to love him, all these years. He couldn't understand why she loved him at all! He was never good to her. He never treated her like she deserved to be treated. It made him even sadder, because he knew that Ryoko truly thought that he was good to her. It made him wonder how terrible her life really was, if she believe that his treatment of her was good, kind and loving. Even he knew that he should of done better by her, these past ten years. After about 15 minutes of self berating, he wiped away the last of his tears and promised himself from now on, Ryoko's happiness comes first and foremost.  
  
He leaned back in the water and calmed down. He looked around and hoped that Ryoko would appear. It figures...The first time I'll let her bathe with me she doesn't show up. Tenchi leaned back and wished that Ryoko would appear again. Then his eyes noticed a shimmer in the air. A sleeping Ryoko appear hovering , about a foot ,in front of him. He slowly reached out to her. He couldn't believe she was actually there. He pulled her close and she mumble something about being to sore to make love again.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head." He whispered and kissed the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Slowly she opened her eyes. Then quickly looked around as if she was confused. "How the *&%$ did I get here?!"  
  
"You teleported yourself here" duh  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"I saw you do it"  
  
She looked deep into his eyes "Tenchi! I was sleep! I didn't teleport myself here!"   
  
Tenchi just blinked  
  
"Speaking of sleep" She disappeared again.  
  
"No Ryoko I want you here with me!" Tenchi whined as he wife disappeared from his embrace.  
  
Instantly Ryoko appeared about a foot in front of him again. She looked around very confused. "How &*^% did I get back here again!"  
  
"I called you and you came back" Tenchi beamed, He thought she did it voluntarily.  
  
"WHAT!!" She looked peeved .  
  
"You didn't mean to come back?"  
  
"Noooo. I'm tired. I want to go to sleep."  
  
"Then how did you get back here?"  
  
Ryoko bit on her bottom lip and thought about it. Then answered him sounding very much like her mother. "The mental bond we acquired after we consummated our marriage, it must be triggering something in my subconscious that affects my teleportation ability."   
  
  
A big sweat drop appeared on Tenchi's head. He knew that Ryoko was extremely smart. She was the daughter of the greatest scientific genius in the universe, after all. But it always surprised him when she actually displayed her genius.   
  
"So what are you saying Ryoko?"  
  
She sighed like she was disappointed that he didn't understand what she was saying "You're summoning me!"  
  
"I can do that?"  
  
  
She gestured to her location and said sarcastically. "Apparently."  
  
Tenchi ignored her attitude and focused on anther plus of their marriage. "This is so cool"  
  
Ryoko gave him a face that clearly said she didn't agree with him. "Tenchi I'm tired." She disappeared and mentally spoke please don't call me back It had been a long two days. Even though it turned out wonderfully. She really hand gotten any sleep or hand anything to eat for two days. So she was a bit grumpy at the moment.  
  
Tenchi poked out his lip and pouted when she left. Then summoned her again. He winced when he saw her displeasure. "iloveyou" He said in a frightful small voice.  
  
Though she tried, she couldn't find it in her to be angry at him. She floated to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He embraced her back and kissed her fully on the mouth. When they parted for air he said  
  
"I truly do love you, Ryoko"  
  
She look deeply into his brown eyes. It felt like he drinking in her essence and was trying to remember every squared inch of her face. The devotions his eyes expresses was quite overwhelming. She returned it ten fold. "And I you, my Tenchi"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't only anything that deals with Tenchi..... except this fic. ^_~  
  
Too late to say i love you  
  
After two days things got back to normal, but that's wasn't what Tenchi wanted. He wanted... he wanted ..Tenchi thought about the past two days and realized... No things changed but not the way he wanted them to change.  
  
Tenchi came back from the fields early. He wanted to see his wife. He wanted to be *in* his wife. When he found her, she was playing a game of Candy Land with their daughter and Ryo-ohki. Tenchi crouched down behind her and kiss her ear and seductively whispered..  
  
"Can I see you in my room. I want to talk to you."  
  
Ryoko turned her face to the side a little, so that she could see him. "Ok" she happily whispered back "I'll be there in a minute." She winked and gave him a beautiful smile.   
  
Tenchi winked back and then kissed her mouth and ran to his room. Tenchi was already undressing himself by the time he got the his bedroom door. He wanted to make love to his beautiful wife again. By the time he plopped himself on the bed, he was completely naked. He made a seductive pose and waited for his wife's arrival. After about two minutes he noticed the air start to shimmer . A big grin appeared on his face, only to be replaced by a look of shear terror! Ryoko had brought May and Ryo-ohki with her.  
  
MMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!  
  
AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
  
They all screamed in unison! Ryoko instantly teleported everyone, except her naked husband, out of Tenchi's room. They appeared in the living room. Everyone ran to them thinking something was wrong.  
  
"What happened?!" Screamed a worried Mihoshi.  
  
"We saw daddy nakie!!!" Said a highly distraught Mayuka. The toddler formed Ryo-ohki had her eyes tightly shut, and her head shaking side to side. As if she was trying to shake the memory out of her head.  
  
"It that true?" Asked a libidinously curious Washu.  
  
"Yes mom!" answered a sarcastic Ryoko. "And could you please erase that image out of their memory so they won't be traumatized, for the rest of their life."  
  
"Sure!" Washu happily agreed with her arms out to take May from her daughter. "After I view what they saw myself, of course."  
  
"You're disgusting!" Ryoko growled.  
  
Washu just shrugged her shoulders and took the two toddlers to her lab.  
  
"Why did you take them upstairs when Tenchi was naked?" Sasami asked curiously.  
  
"How was I supposed to know he was going to be naked?!" Ryoko said defensively. "He told me he wanted to talk!"  
  
"Ryoko. Talk is the code word for *ahem*" Kiyone raised her eyebrows so Ryoko could get the point. "when you are in front of children."  
  
"Oh" Sighed Ryoko.   
  
"Um Ryoko.." Said a voice from above.  
  
Every one looked up. They saw Tenchi in a tee-shirt and sweat pants leaning over the balcony railing.  
  
"Yes Tenchi?" Ryoko chimed innocently.  
  
"Umm... can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure" Ryoko said staying were she was.  
  
"Umm... in private?"  
  
Ryoko looked at Mihoshi and Kiyone both girls were blushing. Ryoko just shook her head at the two hentai and then looked back up at Tenchi. "Are you sure you talk this time?!"  
  
Tenchi's face turned blood red.  
  
Ryoko teleported herself beside him and took him by the hand and lead him to his room.  
  
Tenchi sat Ryoko on the bed, but kept standing up. He paced back and forth in front of her, while he balled up the bottom of his shirt in his hands.  
  
"Got something on your mind Tenchi?"  
  
"Yes Ryoko, I do."  
  
"Well spill it. I'm sure May is wondering where I am."  
  
Her words made Tenchi stop pacing and give her a dumbfounded expression.  
  
"What?" She asked  
  
"Ryoko do love me?"  
  
"Of course I do..."  
  
"I mean do you really love me?"  
  
"Tenchi yes! Why are you asking me this? You know I've loved you since the first time you looked at me as a baby!"  
  
Tenchi sighed. "I know. That's why I'm kinda worried. Am I not living up to you expectations?"  
  
"Tenchi what are you talking about? We've been married for three and a half days.."  
  
"I know.." Tenchi interrupted. "And you've already changed"  
  
"I've changed?" Ryoko's hand fluttered to her chest and then pointed at her husband. '"You're the big hentai!"  
  
Tenchi's eyes doubled there size, then he composed himself. "Yeah so. I thought you were one too."  
  
"Why? Because I used tease you all the time?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She titled her head to the side then spoke. "I only did it because I knew you would never agree to it. It was also a way to piss off Ayeka."  
  
"So you don't love me?" He asked dejectedly.   
  
"Just because I didn't want to have sex with you, doesn't mean I didn't love you." She narrowed her eyes at him. " I love you Tenchi."  
  
"Then why are you so distant?"  
  
"What?" She was shocked by this accusation  
  
"Last night Ryoko. You didn't even come to bed. You slept on the rafters!"  
  
"You should of woke me up. I fell asleep reading a good book."  
  
"A good book!! I took a look at what you were reading Ryoko! The History of Electromagnetic Ion and Ozone in the Galmtraic Trycon." Tenchi made angry, wild, hand gestures "That is not what anyone considers a good book!!".  
  
"I had it covered!" Ryoko pouted. She felt violated. "How did you find out?!"  
  
"Yeah," Tenchi felt angrier the more he thought about the past night, "Covered with a romance book cover. And I found out because I was curious what the hero of that story had, and I didn't!"  
  
"You were jealous of a book?" She almost couldn't believe her ears. "And for you information I find that the History of Electromagnetic Ion and Ozone in the Galmtraic Trycon very interesting!!"  
  
"Well I guess that could be true." Tenchi relented in a sigh. "Both your parents were scientist."  
  
Ryoko seemed to pale at his words. "What did you just say?"  
  
Tenchi stiffened. She wasn't supposed to know that he knew. Washu had told him years ago when she was drunk on sake. She told him about Kagato being her true and natural father. That's why she and he had so many of the same powers as Kagato, and that's where she got her golden eyes. The eyes that he loved, and still loved so much. And that's why he could control her. Washu had told him that she fell in love with Kagato because his love of science rivaled hers. But he was cruel and he wanted complete control over everything including her and his daughter. So Washu sent Ryoko away to live with one of her sisters and it wasn't until millenniums later did Kagato finally find his daughter again, and controlled her and made her commit those crimes.  
  
Tenchi had to fix his mistake. "I said your parent is a scientist."  
  
"Oh." Ryoko color seemed to return to her face.  
  
"Ryoko, am I not pleasing you sexually?"  
  
"It's not that Tenchi."  
  
"Are you sure" Tenchi looked like he was about to cry "You wish for Hostumo back don't you?"  
  
"How did you know he was back?"  
  
"I didn't say he was back. I said... WHAT!?!?!!"  
  
"Oh nothing." She said sheepishly.  
  
"I'LL KILL HIM!!!!"  
  
"Why? There's nothing between him and I. Were just friends"  
  
Tenchi's eyes tripled their size. "He's the *FRIEND*!!!"  
  
"Calm down Tenchi!"  
  
"Like hell I will" Tenchi screamed in pure distress. "When did he come back?!!!"  
  
"I don't know. About a year ago."  
  
"A YEAR!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah so."  
  
"You've been with him for a year?" He couldn't believe he was actually hearing this. " Why did you even marry me?"  
  
"What do you mean, been with him?" Ryoko narrowed her eyes "He's my cousin! He's Tokimi son!!  
  
"So! Is that supposed to mean anything to me!" Tenchi rolled his eyes in disgust "I know what you aliens do with family!"  
  
"ALIENS!!!" Ryoko eyes tripled their size. "What are you implying Tenchi? That he's my lover?"  
  
"He was before! What's stopping you now!"  
  
Ryoko's eyes went from gold to red. "I am soo sick and tired of you and Ayeka throwing that in my face! I never bring up, Sakuya! And I know you had sex her! Nor do bring up Haruna! But if want to go there and throw stones, I have a couple of boulders coming your way, bucko!!  
  
"I'm sorry Ryoko..." He truly was. He knew he had no right to say anything bad about her relationship with his self-declared archenemy. "Why didn't you tell me he was back?"  
  
Ryoko calmed down and her eyes returned to their natural shade of gold. "Because he's not really back. It's not the same Hotsumo."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean he met Yugi along time ago. So when she was revived, she remembered him an made an illusion out of him. You see, he's not a space pirate. He's an ono like me."  
  
"So.... is he the reason why you don't like being with me in that way?"  
  
"Tenchi" she sighed "To be honest with you I'm not all that into sex."  
  
He looked shocked and disappointed.  
  
"But if you give me time. I'll tell why, and then I'm sure we can work through it." She gave him a beatific smile and went to hug him and whispered in his ear. "I just need time ok."  
  
He nodded although he was clearly disappointed. He thought that his Ryoko was a sex kitten. "Why didn't you tell me about Hotsumo?" He asked pulling her back so he could see her beautiful face.  
  
"I didn't tell you because he is one of the few people in the entire universe that you hate."  
  
Tenchi knew that what she said was the truth. "But if he's not the same, then I'm sure I'd like him."  
  
"He not an illusion, but he's pretty much the same."  
  
Tenchi stiffened. "So he's in love with you?"  
  
Ryoko sheepishly smiled. "Isn't that funny?"  
  
"No." Tenchi said absolutely. "I'll kill him."  
  
"Tenchi, he's part of my past."   
  
"Your past, ne" He gave her a skeptical expression. "So you'll never see him again?"  
  
"If that's what you wish.. but his is my family."  
  
"Yes, but he is also in love with you."  
  
"Is that what you want, for me to never see him again?"  
  
Tenchi nodded.  
  
"Then I'll keep that promise as long as you keep yours. Is it a deal"  
  
"Its a deal!" Tenchi said embracing her, and kissing her on the corner of her mouth. He had no intentions of ever having more than one wife. No matter how long he'd have to wait to have sex again with Ryoko. He loved her, and deep down he knew her fear of intimacy had something to do with her father.  
  
Ryoko sighed dejectedly after he agreed, and plopped back on the bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"That was really selfish of you, Tenchi."  
  
"But...  
  
"But nothing. He's my family. I haven't asked you to get rid of Ayeka, and never talk to her again, have I?  
  
"But.." He was caught in his own trap so that he wouldn't look like a hypocrite he did the only thing that was fair. "I'll tell Ayeka to leave, if that what you want me to do."  
  
"You liiiieeee." She sighed out skeptically.  
  
"If that will make you happy. I'll tell Ayeka to go back to Jurai."  
  
I'll believe it when I see it."Yes that will make me happy."  
  
He gave her the *I heard what you said even though you think I didn't* look "Fine. I'll do it.  
  
Ryoko looked at him skeptically. Then looked quizzically at him. "Where's Ayeka anyway?"  
  
"I have no idea." He shrugged his shoulders. "So do you want to go down stairs?"  
  
"No. I'm in the mood"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I want to make love."  
  
"I thought you said that you were not all that into sex?"  
  
  
"I'm not into sex, I want to make love." She started unbuttoning her shirt. "Anyways I want to do it when I'm ready, not because I'm being forced to."  
  
"I would never force you, Ryoko."  
  
"I know." She pulled of her shirt. "So do you...."  
  
Tenchi didn't even give her time to finish her sentence. He was already out of his clothes and in bed beside her.  
  
*********  
  
There loud moans could be heard down stairs.  
  
Sasami looked up at the ceiling. Tenchi room was above her . "What are they doing up there?"  
  
  
*********  
  
The next three days and a half days were like living in a wonderful dream, for Tenchi and Ryoko. They had found out that Washu had put Ayeka in comma and planned to wake her a few hours before Her parents arrived. Tenchi thought that was a good idea. He planned to tell Ayeka to leave and go back with her parents. He felt bad. After ten years of her giving him unconditional love, he was going to kick her to the curb and tell her to never come back. He didn't only feel bad, he was afraid. He was afraid that Ayeka was doing to have they Jurain army come and blow up the earth so she could kill him and Ryoko. He was afraid the Azuza was going to let her do it. But he had no choice. He promised Ryoko in his own jealous fit that he'd do it.  
  
"I should of just trusted Ryoko." He mumbled to himself. As he walked From the carrot field back to the house. He was hoping that his wife was in the mood. She usually was, as long as he didn't ask for it. She would usually start it off, but after they started, she was usually submissive in bed. He liked that. She had most of the control when they were together. He liked having the control in bed.  
  
He couldn't understand why he was so jealous all the time, though. If Ryoko was gone from his sight for more than an hour, he would summon her. And then come up with an excuse to why he did it. He was always afraid that he was going to loose her. That dream.. No nightmare he had on their wedding night, triggered these fears as well as the knowledge that Hotsumo was back, and that she had been hanging out with him for over a year. But it was his dream that had him the most distressed. He dreamt that he lost her. For good. The dream was like a riddle, but what he seemed to piece together distressed him. He wished that he had his grandfathers understanding of things so that he could totally understand the dream. All he knew was that he made and unforgivable mistake. He lost her and she left with someone and was happy with out him. She never wanted to come back to him. But he never got over her, and decided that if was to live for eternity with out her, then no one was to have her. He killed her. Then in grief and regret, he killed himself hoping to be with her in death, literally taking everything in the universe with him.   
  
It seemed more like a vision of the future, than a dream. If it was the future he wanted to know what he did to make her leave him, so he would never do it. He didn't even want to go near what made him loose her...  
  
"Good afternoon, lord Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi turned around, he saw a very rested looking Ayeka behind him. She was the last person he wanted to see right now. He want to make love to his wife.Has it been six and a half days already? He growled mentally. He heard Ryoko mentally laughing.  
  
Yep. Unfortunately!  
  
"Hello miss Ayeka." Tenchi said politely. "And how are you doing today?"  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." She blushed. "So are you busy?"  
  
"Umm... well kinda. I wanted to go *talk* to Ryoko." ^_~  
  
"Why would you want to speak to that slut of a woman for? You know she'll only shameless through herself at you." Ayeka spat out then quickly corrected herself in a delicate voice, when Tenchi gave her an icy glare. "Forgive me lord Tenchi, you know how she gets to me."  
  
"Ayeka, I think we need to talk." Tenchi said in a very irritated voice.  
  
"Of course lord Tenchi." She said sweetly bowing her head to look humble and sorry for what she said. She wasn't sorry, but it usually worked to get Tenchi to forgive her.   
  
Tenchi just looked at her performance. He had seen her play the sorry card a million times. And a million times he forgave her and part of him wanted to forgive her now. No, not this time.   
  
"Ayeka, I will not have you speaking of Ryoko in that way. She is a beautiful person, inside and out. And she is no more of a slut than you."  
  
"I've never been with any man in the way she has. She flaunts herself all over you, and to whoever else who'll give her a bit of attention. Must we forget Hostumo?"  
  
That name was like daggers in his heart. He could feel his eyes rolling toward the back of his head. After a couple of seconds he composed himself. He looked at Ayeka and she had a gentle yet smug look on her face. He now realized that Ayeka knew how that person, that name, made him feel. That's why she kept bring him up. It would make him angry at Ryoko because he felt betrayed. But not this time.  
  
"Like I said Ayeka. She is no more a slut than you."  
  
Ayeka paled at his words. did Tenchi just call me a slut!! "Tenchi are you comparing me to that demon, Ryoko?" She said her name and her race with disgust.  
  
Tenchi shook his head no.  
  
She breathed out relieved.  
  
Ayeka was really pissing him off. No one talks ill of his wife. "No, Ayeka. I couldn't possibly compare you two...." He answered with calm venom but he was nowhere near finished with what he was about to say.  
  
For the first time in his life Tenchi felt brave. Brave because to the rage that was consuming his insides. He was going to tell her to get the hell out!!!.  
  
"Ayeka, I have something to tell you concerning Ryoko and myself..." Tenchi stopped mid sentence and looked up, when a large shadow appeared over everything within a radius of one square mile.   
  
"Mommy and Daddy are here!" Squealed Sasami in the distance."  
  
crap they're early! Tenchi growled to himself. He looked over at Ayeka, she looked stiff and pale as she stared back at him. He guessed that she figured out what he was going to tell her, and started running toward the house before Ryoko left. She hated being around the imperial family because she knew how they felt about demons. Funaho and Masaki weren't out spoken about their feelings, but Ryoko knew that hate ran deep even if it never showed itself on the surface. Tenchi knew that she was going to take May too, but Tenchi wanted her to stay. He wanted to everybody to recognize their marriage. He wanted to play the part of the proud husband and father.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Tenchi found Ryoko in May's room. She was quickly packing their daughter's clothes in a her gym bag.  
  
"I should of did this earlier!" She grumbled to herself.  
  
"Mommy can I take my dolly?" Asked an excited May.  
  
"Sure sweetie. Take what you want, so you won't get bored." She winked at her daughter as she stuffed more clothes in the bag "We'll be gone for a week so make sure you don't forget anything important."   
  
  
"What!" Yelled a very distraught Tenchi. "Where will you be going for a week?"  
  
"To space!!" May squealed   
  
Every cell in Tenchi's body screamed NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!   
  
"Who are you going with, Ryoko?"   
  
(duh) "May." She answered as she zipped the bag closed. "I think we've got everything my little ona!" Then Ryoko finally understood Tenchi's question "Tenchi! Why did you marry me if you don't trust my love for you?!"  
  
"I do trust your love..." He walked over to her and hugged her tightly "I'm just afraid..afraid I'll lose you."  
  
"Well don't be. I'm not going anywhere." She said absolutely as she pulled from his embrace.  
  
"You're not going anywhere!?" He repeated and a scared, sarcastic tone and gestured to the bag.  
  
"You know what I mean!" She sighed kissed him on the lips and then grabbed May's hand "We'll be back when the bigots leave!"   
  
"Bye daddy!!" Giggled May as she waved the doll that was held in her other hand. Then they teleported away.  
  
Tenchi just stood there dumbfounded. "They left. They actually left."  
  
Tenchi  
  
Tenchi spun around hoping to see Ryoko. Then sighed dejectedly Yes my love?  
  
Don't forget to tell Ayeka, to get the hell out  
  
I won't  
  
I'm counting on you. See ya when we see ya!  
  
Tenchi heard a loud ~MIYA~ He knew that Ryo-ohki had just flown his two loves away.  
  
Tenchi stomped out of May's room and down the stairs. He wore a heavy scowl on his face. He wanted the whole Jurai family except Sasami and his grandfather to go back where they came from, so he could be with his wife and child. Everyone was in the house drinking tea in the dining room.  
  
"Oh Tenchi where were you? You missed mommy and father arrive!" Asked a happy Sasami.  
  
"I was upstairs." Tenchi said with a twinge of anger. He upset that these people ran his Ryoko away.  
  
Azuza looked at him and frowned. Tenchi glared right back at him, matched his frown and rolled his eyes to boot, as he continued to stomp down the stairs. That shocked the emperor and he turned his head from the angry prince.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kiyone whispered to Washu.  
  
"Ryoko left with May a few minutes ago." Washu answered back in a whisper.  
  
Kiyone giggled. "Ryoko would have been so proud if she saw what Tenchi did."  
  
Washu nodded in agreement. Maybe the prophecy won't come to pass after all.  
  
Misaki ran to give Tenchi a bone crunching hug. But before she could grab him, he put his hand up in the stop position, walked past her, and went to sit alone on the couch in the living room. He was in no mood to be hugged by anyone other than Ryoko.  
  
A big sweat dropped from everyone's head as Masaki started to cry.  
  
oh shut up!! Tenchi growled to himself as he listened to the second empress wail.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Tenchi!" Mihoshi yelled.  
  
like I care. I want my Ryoko and daughter back He cut on the tv, and turned it very loud, to drown out the noise of the crying empress.  
  
An even bigger sweat dropped off every ones head. They had never seen Tenchi act so rude.  
  
Sasami looked over at Washu they both gave each other a small, yet happy knowing smirk. Things were looking good.   
  
Ayeka slowly walked over to the living room. "Is something wrong, lord Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi glanced at her then back to the tv. "Ryoko's gone. She left with Mayuka."  
  
A smile tugged at the corners of Ayeka mouth. "Oh is that all!" she disguise the mirth in her tone. "You should be happy Tenchi. You can finally relax without being bothered by that woman."  
  
Tenchi sighed apparently she didn't get the hint outside He looked up at her. "Ayeka."  
  
"Yes, lord Tenchi?"  
  
Sasami and Washu leaned forward a little so they could hear their conversation.  
  
"I love.."  
  
"I always new we were destined!!!" She squealed happily and tried to wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
Tenchi caught her by the shoulders and said without fear or embarrassment. "I love Ryoko..."  
  
"Nani?" She whispered as she stood back up.  
  
"No. I'm so in love with her, I feel like I'm dying right now because she's gone!"  
  
"You must be joking!!!"  
  
"No_ I'm not. Ayeka, I married her...."  
  
"When!!!"  
  
"Seven days ago." He turned off the tv and got up, to go back up stairs. He wasn't in the mood to talk to her after she got over the shock of what she just heard. He started to walk away from the shocked Ayeka then turned to face her "And Ayeka , Ryoko and I feel it would be for the best that when your parents leave... you go with them."   
  
He turned back around and went back up stairs. He knew that later, he was going to be sorry for how he broke the news to her. But right now he didn't care. All he wanted was his wife and daughter back. He went into his room and locked the door behind him.  
  
***********  
  
Five minutes later. Ayeka was just literally carried to her room. She was still frozen in shock.  
  
"I can't believe Tenchi broke the news to her like that!" Said a shocked Kiyone  
  
"Me either!" Agreed Mihoshi. "He sure is mean without Ryoko around."  
  
"You have no idea." Washu said knowingly.  
  
"I have to agree. That was a bit harsh!" Sasami said feeling sorry for her sister.   
  
"Little Washu, was Tenchi really acting like that just because Ryoko left?" Asked a concerned Yosho.  
  
Washu nodded.  
  
"How long will Ryoko be gone?" asked Noboyuki  
  
"A week." Washu answered  
  
"A WEEK!!!" everyone screamed except Sasami and Washu.  
  
"You mean we're going to have to put up with him in that attitude, for a week?!!" asked Mihoshi.  
  
"Oh no." Washu said in almost an amused tone. "It's going to get much worse. That's why I'm going to stay in my lab."  
  
"WORSE!!!" Screamed everyone in unison except Washu and Sasami.  
  
  
"I think I'll ask for some extra patrol duty." Kiyone admitted  
  
"Me too." Mihoshi agreed.  
  
"I'm sure I have some work I need to catch up on." Noboyuki hoped.  
  
"Me too.." Said Yosho agreed.  
  
Everyone looked at Sasami.  
  
"I'm may not have a hiding place like, you guys, but I'm not going anywhere near him either!!"  
  
*******************  
  
"Mommy"  
  
"Yes my darling Ayeka?" answered a concerned Misaki.  
  
"Why..." she asked weakly. "Why did he choose that demon?.."  
  
Misaki just looked at her daughter. She had been comforting her for over an hour now. And this was the first time since Tenchi told her his choice that she spoke. She didn't want to say the wrong thing and send her over the edge. Misaki knew that Tenchi fell in love with Ryoko years ago, everyone did. Azuza tried to tell her but Ayeka didn't want to believe him. Then Azuza just started to hate Tenchi because Tenchi kept stringing his daughter along. He felt that Tenchi was just as selfish and spoiled, as his beloved daughter, for Tenchi wanted it all. He believed that Tenchi wanted all the girls love, and never to have to give love back. But everyone told Ayeka that Tenchi loved Ryoko, she just never wanted to accept it. And with time, Ayeka's hate for the woman became hate for the her entire demon race.  
  
All Jurains were prejudice in the own way. They felt that they were the superior race. They were as true to their conviction to love as they were to hate. And they did hate demons. They had more than there share with demon problems. With Ryoko destroying most of the planet (that one time) and May's true mother eating children of the royal house.   
  
Misaki, knew that her and Funaho's feeling were not a bad as they used to be, since the first time they met Ryoko. But Ryoko knew that part of the hate they felt was still there. This was the first time since Mayuka's rebirth did they come to see the child. They hadn't even acknowledged the child on Jurai yet; even though, the first tree of Tsunami created a royal tree for her using some of the branches from Tenchi's tree. and her own. Which was peculiar since the first tree was thought not to create trees anymore. Usually royal trees were seedlings of the parents tree. The first time the goddess Tsunami created a whole unique tree was when the goddess created the planet. The only other one since that one was Tenchi's. (and that wasn't until after his battle to get Ryoko back from Kagato) It was as if Tenchi and May were direct descendants to Tsunami herself. But that couldn't be true... could it?  
  
  
  
Misaki turned away from her thoughts and answered her daughter "I don't know my dear Ayeka. But no one chooses the one they love. Love chooses them."  
  
"Why.. couldn't he love me?" Ayeka cried.  
  
"I'm sure part of him does love you." She brushed Ayeka's bangs out of her eyes. "It's just that.."  
  
"That Mayuka made him think that Ryoko was the better choice because she was always calling her mommy" Ayeka said the last part with complete disgust.  
  
"That's not what I was going to say..." Misaki gave her daughter a hug. "He loves you as a friend."  
  
"Mommy I don't understand how this all could of happened." She cupped her face in her hands and started to sob. " Just yesterday Tenchi was running every time Ryoko touched him, and later that day we had some words concerning lady Mayuka and I challenged Ryoko to a battle to the death .." She looked up at her mother "And today I find out they got married seven days ago!! It doesn't make sense!!!"  
  
"Who won that battle my dear." Misaki asked knowingly.  
  
"Huh?.. Ryoko I guess because I woke up this afternoon in Washu's lab...." She let her voice trail off as she finally started understanding what happened. "I going to kill her!!!" She shrilled as she quickly got up and stomped out of the room before her mother could stop her.  
  
Ayeka was banging on the door to Washu's lab "Get out here you &*^&^!! I know that Ryoko's your daughter, but how dare you trick Tenchi into marrying that beast of a women while I was on my death bed!!!"  
  
******  
  
Tenchi sat up on his bed when her heard Ayeka screaming. He was already in a really bad mood. He had been trying to summon Ryoko for an hour. He figured that she was either too far away, or she learned how to block his efforts. And the last thing he wanted to deal with, now, was a hysterical Ayeka. But he also knew that it was his fault. He started to slowly walk toward his bedroom door then he felt the whole house shake. He knew that Ayeka was trying to blast Washu out, with her Jurai power. He ran out his room to stop her before she destroyed the whole house.  
  
"What are you doing Ayeka!!!" Tenchi screamed from the hall balcony.  
  
"I'm going to save you from that evil woman!!" She powered up and shot another blast at the door. "Washu and Ryoko have tricked you lord Tenchi. They did something to you to make you think that you could love a demon!!!!"  
  
Tenchi realized that every thing that Ryoko was telling him about Ayeka hating demons was true. He never really took notice to it. He just figured that it was just her angrily ranting. He jumped over the balcony railing and ran to her.  
  
"Ayeka stop this before you destroy the house!!!"  
  
  
"I'll stop when I get this door open!!" She powered up again.  
  
Tenchi knew that she would destroy the house before she even put a dent in that door. There have been many times when the whole house was destroyed and the only thing that was left standing was the door to Washu's lab. Tenchi turned around when he heard everyone running down the stairs and out of the house. They knew the drill. He was now glad that Ryoko left and had taken May with her. May would have been terrified, and Ryoko may really had have to fight Ayeka to the death.   
  
Tenchi took a deep breathe and roared "Stop this Ayeka!" and grabbed her wrists. "No one tricked me into falling in love with Ryoko! I always loved her! I was just too afraid to admit it out loud!"  
  
Ayeka stopped and stared blankly at him "It's ok Tenchi! You don't know what you're talking about. They tricked you. You couldn't possibly love a.."  
  
"A demon?" Tenchi interrupted with a scowl. "You might not want to accept this Ayeka, but my daughter is also a demon!"  
  
"No Tenchi she is a princess of Jurai"  
  
"She a demon. Just like her mother, my wife, Ryoko!"  
  
"Tenchi.."  
  
"Ayeka, please try to accept this.."  
  
Ayeka bowed her head and looked at the grasp that Tenchi had on her wrist. She saw the intricate wedding ring on his first finger. She recognized the material of it.  
  
"Who gave you that ring?"  
  
"I did." Said a voice from behind.  
  
Both Tenchi and Ayeka turned toward the voice. It was Sasami.  
  
"Sasami how could you!" Ayeka shrilled  
  
"Can you not recognize when you're in the presence of a goddess!" Sasami said arrogantly, as she raised her left brow.  
  
"Tsunami!" They said in unison  
  
"Why did you do this?!" Ayeka sobbed. "Tenchi and I were destined to be together!!"  
  
"Only by your own proclamation, Ayeka." Tsunami said calmly. "And to answer you question of why, Tenchi summoned me, and I married them at his request."  
  
Ayeka spun her gaze back at Tenchi. She couldn't believe her ears. "Is that true, lord Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi just stared at her wide eyed and nodded slowly. The goddess didn't actually lie, but she sure did leave out a bunch of the details that shaped the outcome of that night. He cursed his proximity to Ayeka; she could easily cause him some serious bodily damage with him being this close.  
  
Ayeka just took a deep breath to help her hold back the tears that were trying to escape her eyes. "I see." She seemed to calm down. Once she felt Tenchi release her wrists, she calmly walked back upstairs to her room.  
  
Tenchi looked at the tiny goddess and scratched the back of his head and grinned. "Well that went better than I expected"  
  
No Tenchi in didn't The goddess thought as she narrowed her eyes watched Ayeka ascend up the stairs.  
  
*********************  
  
It wasn't long before Misaki came back into the house. She noticed Tenchi talking to her youngest daughter. Inwardly she wanted to scream at him, and at Sasami for still befriending him after what he did to Ayeka. Her eyes narrowed. She hated Tenchi. He was just like the other Jurai imperial men. He was just like the others...  
  
"When will this curse end?"  
  
The second empress slowly ascended up the stairs. This scene is was too familiar; she had hoped that she would never have to go through it again. Eons ago she had did almost the same thing as her daughter but her power was not directed toward a meddling mother in-law. It was toward Funaho. The second empress slowly opened her daughters door.  
  
"Are you ok?'  
  
"Of course I'm not!" Ayeka spat out then said in a more loving tone "I'm sorry mommy"  
  
"I know my dear"  
  
Ayeka looked at her mother as if she just remembered something "Yes...yes you do know"  
  
Misaki stiffened the took a deep breath and walked to her daughter.  
  
"Mom.. how did you get over fathers betrayal?"  
  
The empress turned her gaze away from her daughter and admitted. "I'm still getting over it."  
  
It was still a bitter pill to swallow for her. Her brother, the Emperor, her betrothed, left on a discovery mission to this backwater planet and came back with a wife. The little skank Funaho... She was a nothing. A farmers daughter and now she had the rightful place as first Empress. It the wasn't enough to be the empress; she had tricked Azuza into believing that sibling marriages were wrong and that he only needed one wife. Then to make a bad situation worse, it wasn't long before Funaho was pregnant. Pregnant with the child that should have been hers. She had completely stolen his love for her. She hated that earthling. She watched them love each other for about 13 years (1300+ earth years) before she had enough.  
  
"Mother"  
  
The empress was brought out or her thoughts "Yes?"  
  
"How did you get father to fall back in love with you?"  
  
The empress paled. She hoped that she would never have to tell her daughter what she did to get the man she loved.  
  
Ayeka studied the Empress' reaction. The looked her mother gave her gave her the answer she needed "So it's true..."  
  
Misaki swallowed hard. "What's true?"  
  
"That you drugged father into having sex with you so you could get pregnant."  
  
Every vital organ in the empress's body turned to ice "Who told you?"  
  
Ayeka shrugged. "It was just a rumor floating around." She hated to know that is was true but knowing that something so devious worked.... A mischievous smirk crossed Ayeka's lips.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Ayeka. ..." The empress grabbed her daughters shoulders. "I'm going to tell you... don't do it!"  
  
Ayeka furiously batted her mother hands away. "And why not!! You did, and you're happy with the man you love!! Why shouldn't I be happy?!!"  
  
"I wasn't always happy Ayeka!!" The Empress screamed "Your father hated me for a very long time for what I did!!"  
  
"That may be so.. but he forgave you and now you are happy!"  
  
Funaho bit her bottom lip. How could she tell her daughter that she wasn't truly happy. That her father doesn't love her and only stays with her because it is his duty.  
  
"It's different. Your father and I were betrothed since the day of my birth. We knew each other. We had an obligation to each other! Tenchi is a prince, yes, but he wasn't raised the Jurai way. He married for love not duty!"  
  
"No mother he was tricked!" The princess seethed bitterly.  
  
"You know that's not true, Ayeka! He loves Ryoko!" She glared into her daughter eyes. "You are the one who is planning to trick him or should I say trap him!!"  
  
"You're one to throw stones!" Ayeka looked away from her mother "You did the exact same thing!"  
  
"That's why I'm telling you to please reconsider!" The empress was on the verge of tears. "My dear sweet daughter, their are so many good men out there who would die willing just to have the opportunity to love you."  
  
Ayeka stood up and started for the door. "I don't care how many men will love me mother, I want Tenchi!" She opened the door to leave.  
  
"Wait" Her mother said meekly. "If it is Tenchi you want then...(she sighed dejectedly) I'll help you.."  
  
The empress shook her head in regret to what she was going to do. It was the same thing that her mother did for her. And her mother before her. It seemed to be a curse for her family. The women seemed to have to do drastic measures to get the men they loved. Azuza left and married and earthling. Yosho's first love was Yuzuha (demon) but that love affair was destroy by her father and the young prince was reminded of his obligation to the newly born Ayeka. Yosho was angry for years after that . He never really accepted his duty to Ayeka. And as soon as he got the chance, he left the planet following another demon. Everyone knew that he was still alive because his home base tree was still thriving. He caused such scandal. Everyone thought he had fallen in love with another demon. The demon Ryoko. It hurt Ayeka so much. She needed to know that rumor wasn't true and that he truly did love her, as she loved hem. It almost destroyed her when she found him 700 years later. To find out that Ryoko was alive and living in the same house as her Yosho! To find out that he had been married and had a grandson. Ayeka fell in love with Tenchi immediately only to have her heart destroyed again by Tenchi falling in love and marrying a demon. The demon Ryoko...   
  
"Thank you mother" Ayeka gave her an appreciative smile and walked back into the room and embraced her mother. "Tenchi will thank us for this, you'll see..."  
  
The empress gave a skeptical look then quickly replaced it with a false smile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you're liking this fic ^_~  
  
  
  
And as always... I don't own anything that concerns Tenchi..... except this fic.   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Too late to say i love you  
  
That night Tenchi didn't go to sleep. He was going to summon Ryoko back, if it took the rest of the night and the rest of the week. However, by 5am he was very tired and fell asleep sitting in the lotus position. He never gave up conviction though, subconsciously he was still trying to summon his wife.  
  
"Ryoko.... come back... to ..me" He mumbled in his sleep. About a foot in front of him the air started to shimmer, but he was too tried to notice.  
  
Around 6:38am he fell backwards and hit the back of his head on the floor. It woke him up instantly. He tried to get up but his legs and butt had fallen asleep and he was finding even the slightest movement extremely painful. When he was finally able to move, he noticed a sleeping, floating, Ryoko in front of him. He thought he was dreaming, but hoped he wasn't. Slowly he reached out to touch her.. . She's REAL!!! He quickly swooped her in his arms and kissed the lips of his sleeping beauty.   
  
Just like in a fairy tale she woke up. Slowly she opened her eyes, but after she saw Tenchi and quickly looked side to side to confirm her location, she let out a loud, blood curdling scream.  
  
"What's wrong, Ryoko?!" Asked a very worried Tenchi as he held his frantic wife even tighter to comfort her.  
  
She couldn't believe that he even had to ask! "You summoned me back!!..." She grabbed his neck and began to shake him like a rag-doll. "You made me leave Mayuka in space!!! ALONE!!!!"  
  
All the color drained from Tenchi. Even his clothes lost their color. "Can you teleport back?" Tenchi weakly managed to get out.  
  
"NO!!!!! It's too far away!!" She placed her middle fingers on her temples and moved them in a circular motion. I can't even reach Ryo-ohki mentally!! That means they are still flying further from the earth!!"  
  
Tenchi looked like he was about to cry. By that time everyone in the house was at Tenchi's bedroom door. When Ayeka and her mother noticed that Ryoko was the one who was screaming, they quietly went back to their rooms.  
  
  
"Little Ryoko you're back!" Washu said happily.  
  
Ryoko was now hysterically crying when she spun around to face her.   
  
"I already took care of it my little Ryoko." Washu beamed a I'm the greatest scientific genius in the universe smile "Ryo-ohki informed me when you disappeared off the ship. So I made a dimensional portal and brought them back home while you were *ahem* sleeping.  
  
Neither Tenchi or Ryoko caught what Washu was hinting at. But everyone else did, and blushed.   
  
"I'm sooo sorry Ryoko!" Tenchi sobbed as he tried to embrace his wife.  
  
Ryoko batted his arms away and sobbed. "Tenchi what were you thinking?! If it wasn't for my mother and Ryo-ohki, May could have been lost in space forever. Or worse she could of been killed by someone who thought I was in my, highly recognizable space-ship!!"   
  
Her words made him feel worse. Ryoko could tell and went hug him. He leaned his head on her shoulder and sobbed a bit more before he calmed down . She was right. May could of been killed or lost forever. He kept taking deep breathes as she held him closed. He loved to breathe in the sweet scent of her hair; it helped calm him.   
  
"I'll never summon you again" He promised in a sobbing whisper.  
  
"Yeah right." She teased and kissed the side of his head as she embraced him tighter. She had calmed down too. "Mom if May and Ryo-ohki here, why couldn't I reach Ryo-ohki mentally.  
  
"She's in your playground"  
  
"Oh" Ryoko said smiling.   
  
She had some good memories there when she was little. She and Hotsumo would stay in there for weeks at a time. They had so much fun in there because they were always creating havoc. It was dimension made just for them by the three goddess, because they destroyed three planets in *this* dimension, when they were playing a game of laser tag They were just kids. How were they supposed to know that they were so powerful.  
  
"May I go and see my little girl." Tenchi asked Washu sheepishly. He wasn't sure if she was upset with him for his stupidity.  
  
"Sure, Tenchi. Just go into my lab, walk straight, and then take the 7th left turn, and then walk straight, turn right, then left, and up the third ladder, crawl through the 8th miniature door, and you be at the play ground."  
  
"What?" Tenchi yelled "There's no way I'll be able to remember all that!"  
  
"Well you better, because if you go down the wrong hall, you'll probably pay for it with your life."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Tenchi yelled even louder.  
  
"Here, just take the short cut!" Washu pushed a translucent button that appeared out of no where and Tenchi fell through a hole in the ground screaming with fear..  
  
"Washu!!" Ryoko screamed He'll be killed!! Only demon or gods can go into that dimension  
  
Exactly. Washu said calmly Ryoko we have something to tell you.  
  
Who's we Ryoko asked cautiously  
  
ME and Washu Said Sasami mentally  
  
Ryoko looked at the little princess, she was surprised that she heard her mentally and then nodded. knowingly.   
  
*******  
  
Ryoko sat in a chair in Washu's lab, stared with a dumbfounded expression as she watched her husband play with May and Ryo-ohki in her playground on a big monitor "How is this possible?"  
  
"Easily really, I have cameras every where.."  
  
"I'm talking about Tenchi being able to survive that dimension." Ryoko growled, gesturing toward the monitor. "He's not demon. He's not even half demon like May!..."  
  
"There is no such thing as a half demon" Sasami interrupted.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ryoko points to May on the monitor "Of course there is!"  
  
"Ryoko, May's a full blooded ona." Washu informed.  
  
"No she isn't!" Ryoko interjected. "How could she be? She's Tenchi's daughter!"  
  
"Yes, and Tenchi in a dimension that only a god or an oni can survive in." Sasami chimed "And trust me Tenchi's no god."  
  
Ryoko just started at her with a blank expression on her face  
  
"I think she finally figured it out, Tsunami!" Washu said to the other goddess.  
  
"How?" Ryoko asked meekly.  
  
Sasami beamed and raised her hand. "Well remember when Tenchi died?"  
  
Ryoko nodded.  
  
"Well to bring him back I had to give him some of my divine power, thus changing him into an ono."  
  
"What do you mean changed him?"  
  
"Even if we explained it to you Ryoko, you wouldn't understand. So just take our word for it. Ok?" Washu cut in.  
  
"I thought you had to be born an oni." Ryoko said in pure bewilderment.   
  
"Well lets just says he had a rebirth." Washu chimed arrogantly.  
  
"But don't worry, I won't be a meddling mother in law like my sister here." Sasami giggled pointing at Washu  
  
"What!!!" Both Ryoko and Washu screamed in unison. (for completely different reasons)  
  
"Yes, Ryoko. I'm Tenchi's mother." Sasami asked sarcastically. "You didn't know?"  
  
"I'm am not a meddling mother in law!!" Washu yelled, as Sasami started to laugh.  
  
  
"Does Tenchi even know about any of this yet?!" Ryoko quickly asked before the two sisters are at each others throats. "Or am I the only one in the dark?!!"  
  
"No. Tenchi doesn't know what he is yet." Sasami said as if she just remembered Ryoko was there "We were hoping you'd tell him?"  
  
"ME!!!" Ryoko screamed putting both or her hands on her chest "NO WAY I'm not having anything to do with this!!"  
  
"Please little Ryoko!" Washu asked batting her eyelashes "He'll be mad if we tell him!"  
  
"Well boo hoo for you!" She started to phase away then came back "Auntie"  
  
"Yes Ryoko"  
  
"When did you and Sasami assimilate?"  
  
"How did you know?" Sasami giggled"  
  
"Well I wasn't sure at first, but the Tsunami I remember as a child didn't have a personality. She didn't smile or frown. She was curious, but she never really cared. It's Sasami's personality that everyone here knows you as and it was Sasami that made you save Tenchi. Wasn't it?"  
  
Sasami gave her a smirk. "You are very observant my Little niece. We assimilated that day when Kagato took you back. Sasami called on me and we merged then. That's why you see my face in her reflection."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"So are you going to tell Tenchi" Sasami said giving her puppy dog eyes.  
  
Ryoko could never say no to Sasami when she made that face. "We'll see." She groaned.  
  
"Here, do it now and take the short cut." Washu said as she pushed that button again.   
  
Ryoko fell through the hole that appeared under her.  
  
"Do you think she'll tell him?" Sasami asked  
  
"I wouldn't hold my breath" Washu said shaking her head no.  
  
"Well there's always Hotsumo" Sasami reminded.  
  
"Yes but I hate to do that to them." Washu looked at the younger version of her sister "I don't want my little Ryoko mad at me."  
  
"It's for their own good." Sasami put her are around her sisters shoulder and laughed out. "Just think of like as a science experiment!"  
  
  
Washu started laughing too. That's what she intended on doing anyway.  
  
******************************  
  
Ayeka stood by the window in her room. She had been staring out of it for more that half the morning. Her mother was becoming very worried.   
  
Ayeka my dear" Misaki waited for a response, then continued to speak when she realized that she wasn't going to get one "We might as well go back home to Jurai tomorrow. Tenchi has seemed to have made his choice.."  
  
He only thinks he loves her. He has been tricked, mother."  
  
Misaki sighed "Well it doesn't matter because he is married to Ryoko now, and there is no way that the people of Jurai will ever accept a demon as their empress."  
  
"No one saw them marry mother. So their union is only on the word of a demon and prince that has been deceived into thinking that he is in love with her." Ayeka started to laugh. "There marriage is a farce!"  
  
Misaki slowly shook her head. "Ayeka you know as well as I do that that's not true.."  
  
Ayeka abruptly stopped laughing and glared at her mother and gave her an evil smirk. "We will proceed as planned mother"  
  
*******************  
  
Later that day around noon. Ryoko walked into Tenchi's room. She had just left May and Ryo-ohi playing in the play ground. Tenchi had left earlier to go off and tend to the fields and train with Grandfather. She figured that he would be coming home to *talk* very soon, and she might as well wait for him in the bed room. However, when she walked into the room, he as already there. But he wasn't waiting for her in another one of his naked sexual poses. ^_~  
  
"What are you doing?" She noticed him taking his clothes out of the closet and out of some of his drawers. He had already cleared of space on the top of his dresser drawers.  
  
"I'm making room for your stuff." He answered happily.  
  
"Why?" She asked innocently.  
  
Tenchi froze then slowly turned to look at her with a dumbfounded expression.  
  
"What?" She hated when he gave her that look.  
  
"Ryoko, you're my wife." He made hand gestures for her to notice their location "This is our room now!"  
  
"I know that Tenchi! It's just that I don't have that much stuff"  
  
"What are you talking about? I've bought you lots of stuff!"  
  
"Like what?" She teased. She started to laugh when she saw the anger in his eyes. She knew that he bought her stuff. He bought everyone stuff just to be fair. She also knew that he would secretly buy her more expensive things than the rest of the girls. She just a figured that he did it because he felt guilty for treating her meaner than the rest of the girls. She started laughing louder when he grabbed her hand and started stomping to her room.  
  
Ryoko room was the smallest in the house. It was more like an extended closet but that didn't matter to her because she rarely went in there. Actually she only went in there when she was planning to do something sneaky and didn't want Ayeka to find out. Like when she was practicing how to apply make up on herself.  
  
When Tenchi slid open the door to her room he was shocked to see what a disaster it was. There was sake bottles strewn all over the place. Her clothes were all over the floor, open bags of chips, instant ramen...It was just horrible.  
  
"Ryoko don't you ever clean up in here?"  
  
"No." She answered innocently.  
  
"Well you're going to have to help keep our room cleaner than this."  
  
"Why? None of the stuff in there is mine" She pouted.  
  
"Ryoko that's why we're here. We're going to bring your stuff into our room."  
  
"Why?" It's not hurting anybody in here!" She said with a frantic voice. you just want me to clean your room that's all  
  
Tenchi heard her both mentally and verbally. He sighed out, mostly in relief. He was glad that the only reason Ryoko didn't want her stuff in their room was because she was lazy and didn't want his room to be included in her daily chores and not because she didn't see their relationship a permanent.  
  
"Ryoko, you don't have to clean the room. I'll keep it clean" He gave her an assuring kiss on the cheek "Just help me bring your stuff in our room ok."  
  
"Do we have to now?" She pouted.  
  
Tenchi forked his brow and stared at her.  
  
"I'm kinda in the mood" She whispered.  
  
"OH WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!" Tenchi quickly took her hand and they went into her dirty room and slide the door closed and locked it.  
  
***************************  
  
Azuza and Funaho looked up at the ceiling after they started hearing wild moans of pleasure. Yosho was sitting on the other side of the table from his father Washu sat beside Yosho They both looked up too. A big sweat drop formed on everyone's head.  
  
"I thought you put some kind of sound absorber around their room." Yosho whispered to Washu  
  
"I did. They must not be in their room" Washu whispered back.   
  
  
Azuza looked at the older illusion of his son. He tired to proceed with the conversation they were having, as if Ryoko and Tenchi's passionate moans, commands and praises were not ringing as loud as a bell in his ears.   
  
"Yosho, now that Tenchi has chosen, you must fulfill your duty and promise to Ayeka."  
  
Yosho glanced at Washu and then back to the Emperor. "I can't father."  
  
"You can't or you won't?" Azuza growled.   
  
Funaho wasn't as blind to the hidden meanings in her son actions. She looked at the very old illusion of her son and then to the very young adolescent version on the greatest scientist in the universe. She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
  
"If you two are doing what I think you're doing......" The first empress started making wild hand gestures "Would you at least make yourself look the same age!!! Because the thought you two doing those things, the way you look now...IS DISGUSTING!!!!!!   
  
Both Yosho and Washu turned a deep crimson, and in unison replied. "I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Sure you don't!" Funaho said in an angry skeptical tone. "I need to take a rest." She started to get up. Both, her husband and son stood up in respect and sat back down after she left.  
  
"What was that all about?" The emperor asked to two secret lovers.  
  
They both shrugged and acted dumb. Then they noticed that the empress stomp back down the steps and out the house. She couldn't take the noise her great grandson and his brides love making.  
  
****************  
  
That night Ryoko lay sleep in her and Tenchi's bedroom. After they got all of her stuff in their room, she and Tenchi made love again and she now was exhausted. Tenchi still had a bit of energy and went down stairs to something to eat. What neither of them noticed was The shadowed figure out side of the window staring at her. He phased through the wall and floated beside the bed and stared at her.   
  
"How could you make that promise, Ryoko?" He cried out in a whisper "I love you.. I've always loved you"  
  
Ryoko started to move in her sleep and she kicked off the sheet that covered her naked body. The figure took the sheet in his hand and covered her back up. His heart didn't want to, but his love for her made him respect her too much to take advantage of her while she slept. He bent down and placed his face close to hers. He felt her sweet breath on his face. He started to cry silent tears. Ryoko had promised never to see him again. But that didn't mean he couldn't see her. He didn't know how long he was staring at her but the loud voice from behind brought him out of his melancholy trance.  
  
"WHO THE ^&%% ARE YOU?!! AND WHAT THE %*&%^*& ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!!!"  
  
The person quickly stood up and turned around.  
  
"Tenchi calm down. Its me Ryoko...We're married remember? You said I could be in here?!!" Ryoko responded groggily as she started to sit up in the bed. She didn't notice her cousin in the room  
  
"HOTSUMO!!!" Tenchi screamed and instantly created the light Hawk wings.  
  
"So you want to fight, dear cousin?" Hotsumo coaxed as he flared up his five light hawk wings "Bring it on!"  
  
"Hotsumo?...." Ryoko whispered out as she shielded her eyes from the bright lights of both of their light hawk wings "What are you doing here?"  
  
At hearing her question, Hotsumo turned away from Tenchi and quickly rushed to Ryoko and grabbed her hands "Why did you make that promise?" He asked tenderly, as tears streamed down his face.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hotsumo..." Ryoko cried out and wipe some of his tears away with her hand. Then Hostumo grabbed her hand and kissed her palm and pressed it against his cheek.  
  
Seeing this, Tenchi lunged at Hotsumo with his light hawk sword only to be stopped by Hostumo's bubble sheild. Hotsumo looked calmly at Tenchi and then glared daggers at him.   
  
"I will not allow you to keep her from me!" Hotsumo said sadistically and disappeared with Ryoko in tow.  
  
Tenchi's eyes tripled their size and he ran out the room and down stairs at lighting speed. Not noticing that he knocked Kiyone against the wall, when she came out of the upstairs bathroom. When he got out side he looked around for them but they were no where in sight.  
  
All Tenchi could do was scream the name of his lost beloved as his heart summoned her back to him.  
  
"RRRRYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
As second later a naked Ryoko fell into his arms  
  
"I thought I lost you!!" He cried out and bear hugged her.  
  
"You might of, if you didn't summon me! Hotsumo had me trapped, and his ship is really fast!! We were past Neptune when you called me back.!!!" She gave him a passionate kiss and he returned it greedily.  
  
"What was he thinking when he kidnapped you?!!" He asked angrily when they parted for air.  
  
"He's desperate Tenchi.." Ryoko kissed him again. "He feels betrayed by me, and he doesn't want to let go."  
  
Tenchi looked at her. "I guess I can understand how he feels. I would do the same thing if I ever lost you."  
  
Ryoko flashed him a beautiful smile. "Tenchi, sometimes you can be so kawaii!"  
  
"Maybe it's just me, but I don't find anything cute about being kidnapped." Kiyone said as she put the safety back on her gun. She sleepily walked back into the house. "Good night" She said as she waived not bothering to face them . It was late, the danger was over. She knew she could ask them about it in the morning.   
  
The lovebirds watched her leave. They didn't even noticed that she came out to help. They look back at each other.  
  
"If you hadn't summoned me back, I would have never been able to get back to earth. Tenchi, I was so scared!!" Ryoko admitted.   
  
"Me too!" Tenchi admitted also, as Ryoko phased them back to their room.  
  
Ryoko got back into bed as so did Tenchi. He hadn't let go of her since she came back. "Ryoko can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure my Tenchi" she snuggled closer to her husband.  
  
Tenchi took a deep breath. He wanted to ask her his question but then again he didn't. Ever since they got married he had been questioning her love. And he had been jealous over everything. He wasn't sure what had gotten over him.  
  
"Spit it out Tenchi?"  
  
"Uh.. ok. Ryoko I couldn't help notice that you got pretty upset and cried when he spoke to you. Are you sure that you don't wish that you were married to him instead of .."  
  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko interrupted and quickly sat up in the bed. "Why must we do this everyday?"  
  
"I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about it"  
  
"Apparently we do because you doubt me everyday!"  
  
"It's not you Ryoko.."  
  
"Tenchi...." She interrupted. "I'll tell you ok."  
  
He nodded and sat up. "Are you sure you want to?"  
  
"No. I don't want to. But I can tell that I need to!" She stated as she crossed her arms. "So be quite so I can speak because these are old wounds that I don't look forward to reopening!" She noticed Tenchi about to say something and she placed her finger on his lips. "Just listen."  
  
She took a deep breathe waited about two minutes then took another deep breath  
  
"You don't have to tell me Ryoko"  
  
"Yes I do" She took another deep breathe then began. "Kagato's my father." She looked at him not really expecting a reaction. Just as she figured. She didn't receive one. "You knew that already?"  
  
Tenchi nodded. "Washu told me by mistake a couple of years ago when she was drunk."  
  
"Figures, the lush"  
  
Tenchi gave her a look that said takes one to know one.  
  
"What else did she tell you?"  
  
"Nothing else really." Tenchi answered. He noticed that Ryoko gave him a look that almost looked like she wished that he knew more already.  
  
She took another deep breath and began again "My ...father wasn't always evil, or if he was he just hid it well. With time he started getting really possessive over me and my mom. As well as abusive." She gave a knowing glance to Tenchi as if she's recognizing the pattern in his behavior.  
  
Tenchi caught the hint. "I'd never be like Kagato!"  
  
"Tenchi I'm not sure if Kagato thought he'd be like Kagato. Well anyway, Washu sent me away to live with my aunt Tomiki and her son Hotsuma. From the first day we met, he and I were best friends. We got into so much trouble all the time. " She giggled as she thought about some of the things they used to do. "I lived with Tokimi for about 1000 years before my father took me back. He said that he and mom worked things out and everything was going to go back to normal. I didn't want to go back. I was afraid. Things were pretty bad before. Hotsumo didn't want me to leave either...." She titled her head and looked at her husband. "Tenchi, Hotsumo reminds me of how I used to treat you. Always around. But unlike you, I never pushed him away. He knew me like no one ever knew me. He doesn't even need a telepathic link. He just knows me. We both thought we were meant for each other...."  
  
Tenchi's eyes doubled their size and his stomach felt sick but he remained silent. He just hoped that she still didn't believe that.  
  
"And as much as I wanted that to be true..." She continued "It just never felt like it was our destiny to be together. I mean it felt right but... it also felt like there may be someone else I was supposed to be with. So that's why I left with my dad. It was too hard to keep rejecting his eternal vow to be together."   
  
Tenchi felt a little better, but he would of rather heard that she wasn't interested in him in that way. He continued to listen as she talked.  
  
"Well, when I left with my dad and got home on the Soja I found out that dad had put mom in stasis and he was crazier than ever. I found out that mom had hidden me over at Tokimi's and she stayed behind to ensure that Kagato never found me. He searched for a 1000 years but he found me. I found out later that someone had told him lies about my mother fidelity, and for some reason he believed them." She bit on her thumb nail and looked deep in thought. "However, I think what triggered his jealousy and distrust, was that for some reason he didn't feel like he deserved my mom."  
  
Those word were like a dagger in his heart. Tenchi began to wonder if that where all his jealousy was coming from. He knew that he didn't deserve Ryoko or the love she gave him. He didn't understand how or why she loved him. So he was deathly afraid of losing her love. He left his own thoughts and started listening to his wife again.  
  
"I think he felt betrayed by my mom when she hid me. So he wanted to destroy everything that she held dear. And everything that her sister's loved because they helped keep me hidden those 1000 years"  
  
"So that's when he made you started to destroy all those planets?"  
  
She nodded. "You're supposed to stay quite remember?" She teased. "Those years I was with him was the worst. After he caught me trying to find Washu, he suppressed all of my memories of my family and of life before I returned to the Soja. He used to beat me all the time... just because he liked to see me in pain. It would excite him.... and then he would.... he would....:" She started to cry. Tenchi held her close.  
  
"You don't have to say anymore." Tenchi whispered. He knew what she was going to say and honestly he didn't want to hear it. He wished that he didn't kill Kagato so quickly, but made him suffer for what he did to her.  
  
After about 20 minutes Ryoko composed herself And asked him a question as she brushed the last of her tears away. "Did you ever wonder how Yosho defeated me?"  
  
"Well you two fought and you lost." He said not wanting to remind her that his grandfather stabbed her through her throat and extracted her gems.   
  
  
She smirked "Yes, but did you ever wonder how one boy with a sword could defeat an ona who had just destroyed most of his planet and countless others. There wasn't an army that could defeat me. But a boy with a sword did..."  
  
Tenchi never really gave it that much thought, but now he thought about it, it seemed like an impossible feat. "How did Grandpa defeat you?"  
  
She smiled warmly at him. "Hotsumo."  
  
"What?"  
  
He went and challenged Kagato when I went to Jurai. They fought a fierce battle. But Kagato was a lot stronger back then, than he was when you fought him. You saw how powerful Hostumo is. You couldn't even break through his defenses with your light hawk sword, and he wasn't even trying.   
  
"He wasn't?" Tenchi eyes doubled their size.   
  
Ryoko shook her head "He lost though, to my father, but his battle gave me enough time to escape and flee."  
  
"If you were free, why did you fight Grandpa when you got to earth?"  
  
Ryoko sighed "I wanted to make sure he'd killed me."  
  
"I'm glad he couldn't kill you, even though he tried."  
  
"He didn't try and kill me, Tenchi. He spared my life and stayed on this planet and protected me."  
  
"But Grandpa said he stayed because of all the Jurai prejudice.."   
  
"Oh Tenchi, come on!" Ryoko interrupted. "Half breed or not, he was the heir to the Jurai Throne. No matter how anyone felt about him, they had no choice but to cower before him."  
  
"Then why did he say that?"  
  
"What did you expect him to say?" She began to mock Yosho voice "Oh I decided to stay a protect the demon that almost destroyed our planet because I made a wish on her tears and I saw that she was destined to marry the grandson I'd have in,... oh about 700 years."  
  
Tenchi face brightened up. "Your tears grant wishes?!" Quickly he looked at his tee-shirt that was soaked with her tears.  
  
"Doesn't every bodies" She asked sarcastically.  
  
"No." He answered innocently. She watched him marvel over that new bit of info for about 5 minutes then he realized something else she said. "WE'RE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER!!"  
  
"Yes." She happily hissed out.   
  
He gave her a passionate kiss. "Ryoko I'll never doubt us again!!" He promised.  
  
"I hope not." She said as she laid back down. She looked up at her husband she could tell that he was in the mood. He had a never ending libido. She debated on whether or not to please him. No, she wasn't in the mood. These past memories kinda took it out of her at the moment. "Good night my Tenchi" She chimed out and caresses his face with the back of her fingers.   
  
"Good night my love" He sighed out and curled up spoon style to her. He placed his hand on top of hers and put his ring finger by hers and notice that the designs that he now had on his ring she had on hers.  
  
"They're bonding grooves." She yawned out.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I asked my mother about it when I noticed that my ring was no longer smooth. She said our marriage was more of a bonding ritual than a non-formal ceremony, and that these rings symbolize the never ending bond we have with each other."  
  
"Really?" Tenchi asked and looked at their rings more intensely. She nodded her head. "How did the groves get on the ring?"  
  
  
"They are the outward expression of our bond and love toward each other. They should always look identical. And as our love for each other grows, the more intricate the design on the rings will become."  
  
"What happens when there is no more room for new designs?"  
  
"The ring will grow to make more room" She yawned out.  
  
"Will it feel uncomfortable?"  
  
"It will feel as natural to you as the skin on your hand" She yawned again.  
  
Tenchi looked at his ring. He couldn't wait to see it grow. Then something Hotsumo said about him, being his cousin, surfaced in his memory.  
  
"Ryoko"  
  
"Mmmm" She had already closed her eyes and welcomed sleep.  
  
She looked so tired. He figured what that crazy baka said wasn't that important anyway. "I love you"   
  
"Iloveyoutoo" she mumbled out before she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
****************************  
  
"So how'd I do?" Hotsumo inquired to the three goddess.'  
  
"Very well, baby dumpling!"  
  
The young man growled under his breathe. "Mom!"  
  
"Hotsumo you were really trying to kidnap Ryoko weren't you?" Washu asking knowingly.  
  
"So." The blonde Adonis said as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"SO! What if Tenchi couldn't summon her back!" Tsunami yelled "He would of destroyed the whole universe!!".  
  
"Auntie, I love her." He admitted with genuine conviction. "I couldn't care less if Tenchi couldn't summon her back and I care even less about this universe! It's nothing but trouble anyway."  
  
"Ryoko would of hated you.." Tsunami chided.  
  
"No she wouldn't have. She loves me too." He said dejectedly "And the only reason we are not together is because I'm not her destined. She has always known that, but she still love me. She even told me so.  
  
"She's found her destined. She doesn't love you anymore. You understand that right?" Washu said with almost a twinge of pity.  
  
"I know I can make her happy if he fails the test." He said with a melodious conviction "That's all I care to understand at this point."  
  
The three divine women nod their head.   
  
********************  
  
That morning Tenchi woke up early as usual, but today was different. Today he walked over to their closet and picked out some clothes for himself and his wife. She had a ton of clothes but she rarely wore any of them because she felt it was easier to phase into the clothes she could project around herself. He pick out a pair of sandblasted faded hip hugger jeans and a sky blue long sleeve tee-shirt with a v-neck collar. He picked himself out a pair of faded jeans and a light blue shirt. He smiled to himself and left the room to go to the onsen.   
  
When he got into the hot water of the onsen he summoned his wife. The air started shimmering about a foot in front of him. Then his sleeping beauty appeared in front of him. He stood up gently pulled her close to him and rested her head on his chest as he sat back in the water. The sudden change of temperature woke up his wife.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't keep that promise" She mumbled as she snuggled closer to her husband and closed her eyes.   
  
"What promise?" He jested as he embraced her tighter.  
  
"The one about not summoning me ever again." She groggily reminded.  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"No." She yawned  
  
"Are you still sleepy?" He asked in a baby voice.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You want me to bathe you while you rest?" He asked in the same tone.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Tenchi made a devilish smirk. That's exactly what he was hoping she'd say.  
  
**********************  
  
About two hours later Ryoko and Tenchi headed back to the house. Ryoko was floating in the air She had on a white bath robe. Her arms draped around Tenchi's shoulders and her chin resting on the top of his head. Tenchi, who also had on a white bath robe, had a hold on her wrist as if to make sure she floated along with him. They were laughing and totally happy.  
  
Every one was eating in the breakfast when the two walked into the house.   
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Mayuka squeelled as he got up from the table and ran to her parents.  
  
  
Tenchi picked up his daughter and kissed her cheek. "Hey peanut!"   
  
Ryoko kissed her other cheek and gave her a big hug. Everyone at the table couldn't help but notice how perfect that little family looked together. Even Ayeka admitted to herself before she dismissed the thought completely.  
  
Are you going to eat with us or are you guys going to talk again?" May asked innocently.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko as well as everyone, except Sasami and Ryo-ohki, blushed.   
  
"We'll eat today I promise" Tenchi assured. "Your mom and I just got to get dressed ok"  
  
Mommy why don't you just make your clothes appear?"  
  
"Because your daddy already picked out the clothes he wanted me to wear today my little ona" She said as she winked.  
  
"It will only take us a few minutes to get ready and then will be back to eat" Tenchi said as he put his daughter on the ground.  
  
"Ok daddy" Mayuka chimed as she sat back in her spot.  
  
As Tenchi and Ryoko walked up stairs Washu called out to them.  
  
"I hope you two were considerate and let out the water in the onsen!! Some of us would rather not want to bathe in your personal fluids!"  
  
A big sweat dropped off both their heads. Tenchi looked up at Ryoko who was on the step in front of him.  
  
"I'll be back in a few minutes." He sheepishly whispered to her.  
  
She nodded knowingly and head up stairs as he ran down the steps toward the onsen..  
  
"DISGUSTING!!!" Screamed everyone except Sasami and May who had no idea what was going on.   
  
  
******************  
  
Ryoko had waited for her husband before she went down stairs to eat breakfast. She put on the clothes that her husband picked out for her. She noticed the similarities in their outfits.  
  
"He's so corny" she giggled to her self. She started putting on her jeans when Tenchi walked into the room.  
  
"Aren't you going to put on any panties?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..." He couldn't think of any reason besides "Because."  
  
Ryoko started to giggle as she pulled up her pants and buttoned them "Earthlings and their modesty."  
  
Tenchi walked over to his dresser and took out some boxers and put them on. He noticed his wife putting her tight light blue tee-shirt on. She didn't even put on a bra, not that she need one. Her breast were perfectly perky. Tenchi quickly got dressed.   
  
"Ready to eat." He asked her. She nodded grab his hand and they teleported down stairs.  
  
By the time they arrived at breakfast the Jurai imperial family, including Ayeka, was already finished with there meal and had left the table. The rest of the family was still there though,  
  
"So what are you. Twins?" Mihoshi giggled.  
  
Tenchi blushed.  
  
"So you picked out the clothes Tenchi?" Sasami giggled noticing their similarities "I think that's soo kawaii!"  
  
"Daddy, can I dress like you and mommy too?"  
  
"Sure peanut!" Tenchi took a seat by his daughter "I was planning on it anyway. I was going to take you and mommy to the city and I want everybody to know that we're a family!"  
  
Washu cupped her cheek with her hands and titled her head to the side. "Ohh .. that's so sweet. I think I'm getting cavities!"  
  
Ryoko narrowed her eyes at her mother as she sat on the other side of the daughter. "Breakfast looks great Sasami!"  
  
"Thank you Ryoko!" Sasami said then spoke to Tenchi "Do you think I can go to town with you guys today? There's some stuff I would like to pick up for dinner. I want to make it special because mommy and father are going back tomorrow!"  
  
"Sure!" Tenchi answered as he ate. That bit of news was music to his ears. They were leaving almost five days early! It made him so happy in fact that he wanted to celebrate "You all can come if you want!!."  
  
"Are you sure Tenchi? we'd hate to force ourselves on your special day."  
  
"Yeah right!" Ryoko teased as she stuffed her face. She could feel Tenchi happiness through their bond and she was returning it to him 10 fold. "We're just going to hang out. Anyways we knew that you guys would eventually invite yourself anyway!"  
  
Tenchi laughed at his wife bluntness. "It'll be fun. It's not like we had any plans. I just wanted to show off my family!" Tenchi answered happily.  
  
"I now that why I'm asking you if you're sure its alright.  
  
"Of course it is. You're our family too." Ryoko said.  
  
Kiyone smiled "Then its agreed We'll go with you"  
  
**********************************************************************8  
  
Too late to say i love you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was supposed to be around 11am when they were going to leave for town, but the girls were not ready yet. Living with so many females for so many years, Tenchi pretty much predicted this. He was outside leaning against the van and humming the Blues Clues theme song while he waited for his family. He glanced at his watch. Yep, they were running late but he didn't mind. It was a beautiful day. The birds were singing. The sun was shining and all seemed right with the world. Tenchi took a deep breath of the crisp air and thought to himself. ahhh Nothing could ruin this day!  
  
"Lord Tenchi"  
  
Spoke too soon. Tenchi turned around and faced who called him. "Good day, lady Ayeka."  
  
She only nodded. "Are you going out?"  
  
please don't ask come along "Uhh.. Yeah." He reluctantly admitted then quickly added. "Ryoko and I are going to take May to town... you know... we're doing the family thing." He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. I hope she caught the hint  
  
Ayeka gave him a bitter smile. She took a deep breath. "May we talk before you depart?"  
  
Tenchi winced. He didn't want to talk to her. "Sure... I've been meaning to apologize for how I broke the news of my marriage to you anyway."  
  
Ayeka stiffened and pressed her eyes shut and nodded. She took another deep breath and made a gesture with her hand. "Shall we go then?"  
  
Tenchi was taken back. "Go where?"  
  
"For a walk. So that we can talk in private."  
  
"Uhh.. Ayeka .. I was about to leave.."  
  
"I saw.." She swallowed hard. "Ryoko... before I came out here.   
  
Lady Mayuka is unready. We have time for a walk."  
  
Tenchi had a bad felling about going anywhere alone with her. He didn't know why; he just did. "Why can't we just talk here?"  
  
"What I need to say is of a private matter."  
  
Tenchi looked to his left and then to his right. There was no one around "Well... we can talk privately now."  
  
Ayeka took a deep breath and pressed her lips together. "Tenchi... I gave you ten years of my life.. can you not give me the honor of accompanying me on a five minute walk?"  
  
Talk about laying it on thick! Tenchi felt really guilty. "I'm sorry Ayeka. Of course. Lead the way."  
  
Ayeka seemed to perk up a bit as she started to walk toward the woods. Tenchi reluctantly followed.  
  
******************  
  
Washu was in her lab with Sasami, when the young princess turned into the adult goddess .  
  
Washu gave her a worried yet knowing look. "What's wrong Tsunami?"  
  
The goddess looked at her sister. "The test has begun."  
  
*******************  
  
Ryoko was walking down the steps with her daughter held in her arms. They were singing the Blues Clues theme song. A toddler Ryo-ohki was miyaing the song. Mihoshi was behind behind the humanoid cabbit. She was singing as well. Kiyone was behind her partner and rolled her eyes. She was *not* singing and she had a feeling that it was going to be a *long* ride to town. Especially since everybody had been singing that song for the past hour.  
  
Ryoko was in the front of the group when she reached the van. She put May down and looked around. "Do you see your daddy, May?"  
  
The little ona ran around the van twice and happily chimed "Nope!" while shaking her head vigorously.  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder where he is?" Mihoshi asked curiously.  
  
"Maybe he went back into the house?" Kiyone suggested "We were running late."  
  
"Perhaps.... I'll go and check." Ryoko looked at the two GP. "Will you put May in her car seat?"  
  
"Sure!" Mihoshi volunteered.  
  
Ryoko eyes widened.  
  
"And I'll make sure she does it correctly this time." Kiyone added.  
  
"Thanks." Ryoko sighed in relief and teleported back into the house while the other four got into the van  
  
**********************  
  
Unbeknownst to Tenchi, he just missed everyone looking for him. He looked over toward the van. His shoulders slumped. He had been waiting for them to come out so he could have a legitimate reason to leave Ayeka's presence. He looked back at the first princess. She hadn't said a word since they started on this *walk*.  
  
"Uh Ayeka... what did you want to talk about?"  
  
She spun on he heals and face him. "I... I .. wanted to know why... Why did you choose her?"  
  
Tenchi looked deep into her red eyes "Because I love her.... I've always loved her." He spoke with no fear and no regret.  
  
She started shaking her head she was not accepting his answer. "How... why?"  
  
Tenchi took a deep breath "I'm not sure how to explain it, Ayeka...It's ..." He looked up into the beautiful sky and noticed a bird fly by. He need help in explaining his feelings, but none came; so he said what was in his heart. "I was born love her ..."  
  
Ayeka mentally screamed No!! You were born to love ME!! as she grit her teeth and rubbed on the *ring* her mother gave her. She walked closer to him and she secretly removed the jewel revealing a needle then turned the ring toward her palm. "I understand..." She lied "I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing."  
  
Tenchi turned his gaze back to her and gave her a warm smile. "Thanks Ayeka.. It means a lot to me that we have your blessing."  
  
Ayeka swallowed hard and gave a bitter smile. She held out her hand, which held the *ring*, to him as if in friendly gesture of giving blessing. He was about to receive it. She inwardly smirked at him, for she knew that he was about to get pricked and he was about to be hers.   
  
"Tenchi! There you are!"   
  
The prince and the princess turned to the voice. Tenchi with drew his hand put it sheepishly behind his head.  
  
"I'm sorry, were you looking for me, Ryoko?"  
  
"Yeah.." She gave Ayeka a warning look. Then looked lovingly at her husband. "We're all ready to go."  
  
"I'm sorry." He walked over to her and kissed her mouth. "Forgive Me?"  
  
She gave him a loving look. "Always, my Tenchi" She kissed him back.  
  
Ayeka snorted and stomped away from them and toward the house. I HATE her  
  
The two love birds parted from their kiss and watched her leave. "Ooops" They both giggled.  
  
"Are you sure everyone is ready to go?" Tenchi asked warmly.  
  
"Hey!... we were the one's waiting for you!"  
  
Tenchi kissed her. "No, what I 'm saying is... if they're already waiting, then I guess they won't mind waiting a little longer, ne?" He had a libidinous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Ryoko blushed. Then said "May's been waiting in the car for while now.. I think we should go."  
  
He poked out his lip in a pouting fashion and sighed "I guess."   
  
She giggled and whispered in his ear. "I'm just kidding."  
  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close then gave her a hungry open mouth kiss. Which she returned greedily.  
  
**********************  
  
Sasami was sitting in the car next to May "What's taking them so long?"  
  
*******************  
  
About twenty minutes later Tenchi and Ryoko walked back to the van only to find it empty. They walked into the house. Everyone was watching tv.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Sasami asked a little annoyed and shifting her gaze at the two. "And Ryoko, why do you have leaves in your hair?..."   
  
The two married Masaki's blushed heavily and Tenchi quickly picked out the remaining leaves in his wife's hair.  
  
Sasami continued with her questions. "And why do you two smell like peaches?!"  
  
Tenchi quickly turned his gaze away from the little princess, and toward everybody yet nobody in particular. "So are we ready to go?" He asked sheepishly and desperately, as he tried to avoid answering the little girls questions.  
  
Kiyone turned up her nose "Are you two ready to go?.. You don't need a shower or anything?"  
  
The two newlyweds turned crimson and said in unison. "We're fine."  
  
Kiyone looked at them skeptically. Mihoshi giggled. Sasami was *in the dark* about what was going on and Ryoko and Tenchi discovered a new shade of red. After about a minute everyone started getting up to leave.  
  
"Oh before you go, may I have a word with you, Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi turned around to see the 2nd empress .  
  
Why? Tenchi fought the urge to narrow his eyes and look annoyed. For some reason he didn't trust the empress but agreed to the request. "Sure" Tenchi grabbed his wife's hand and walked toward his great grandfather's second wife.  
  
"Alone... I need to speak to you alone"  
  
The prince narrowed his eyes. "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of my wife." Tenchi had a feeling about what the empress was going to discuss. He figured that she wanted to voice her displeasure that he chose Ryoko over her daughter.   
  
"It's not what you think.." She noticed the look he was giving her. "It's not about Ayeka. It's a matter of state"  
  
Tenchi gave her a surprised look then shrugged his shoulders. "Then what you have to say does not concern me. I have nothing to do with the empire."  
  
The empress looked annoyed. "You are more involved with the empire than you could ever imagine, Tenchi." She said almost bitterly. "That's why it is imperative that I speak to you before we depart tomorrow."  
  
"Then you can speak to me if front of my wife."   
  
The second empress looked distressed. "Tenchi... please.." please talk to me before Ayeka does something unforgivable  
  
Her composure tugged at Ryoko's softer side.  
  
"Tenchi"   
  
He looked at his wife  
  
"Go and talk to her." She gave him a warm smile. He was about to say something but she hushed him by placing a finger on his lips. "What would it hurt to talk to her?"  
  
Misaki smiled at Ryoko.  
  
Tenchi sighed and relented. He kissed his wife and followed the second empress out of the house.  
  
Sasami watched the two leave and walked quickly over to Ryoko. "Where are they going?"  
  
Ryoko smiled warmly at her little aunt. "To talk."  
  
Sasami press her lips together and quickly walked to Washu's lab.  
  
Ryoko watched the little goddess slam the door behind her the looked back to the receding figures of Misaki and Tenchi "Why do I have a bad feeling about this now?"  
  
  
*************************  
  
"She did what?!" Washu yelled.  
  
"She allowed Tenchi too go off with Misaki! ALONE!!!"  
  
"Can you see what's happening? "Washu asked her sister.  
  
"No... we both know that on the day of Tenchi's test none of us have our powers. So we can't interfere!" Sasami filled her cheeks with air and angrily blew it out. "How about you sister? What do your spy cameras show?"  
  
Washu narrowed her eyes at her younger sibling. "For your information, Tsunami, I do not have spy cameras. These cameras are used for scientific observations!"  
  
what_ever_ The younger goddess rolled her eyes. "Just tell me what's going on!"  
  
The genius bit her bottom lip. "I can't."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because for some reason ... they're not working."  
  
Sasami threw her hands in the air and stomped around in circle. 'So we're completely in the dark?!"  
  
"Afraid so."  
  
The young goddess cupped her face in her hands dejectedly and shook her head. This was too stressful.   
  
"What are you so worried about?" Washu asked with a teasing arrogance. "I thought you had total faith in your son."  
  
"Oh _shut _up!" Tsunami said in a muffled growl  
  
***************************************  
  
Tenchi followed the second empress for a while. It seemed like she was walking aimlessly and like Ayeka, she wanted to take a walk so that she could talk privately, but she had yet to speak "Ummm.. I'm not trying to be rude, but I was planning on going somewhere...." ok that came out ruder than I meant " Misaki, what was it you needed to tell me?"  
  
I hope this works The empress slowly turned around to face the young prince. She forced a warm smile and began to talk sweetly. "Tenchi do know why we came? The emperor that is?"  
  
Tenchi thought bitterly I know it wasn't to finally see my daughter! "Honestly no. No I don't."  
  
"It was to remind you and Yosho of your duty to the Empire of Jurai. Yosho has been away far too long, and you need to start living and accepting the responsibilities of your true destiny."  
  
"I am living my destiny."  
  
She shook her head. "Jurai is your destiny."  
  
Tenchi frowned. "You're mistaken empress, Ryoko is my destiny. And Jurai is not hers, so Jurai is not mine either."  
  
"So you're turning your back on your family for the love of one...demon woman!"  
  
Tenchi looked annoyed. He refused to answer her accusation. He turned around and walked toward the house. FAMILY?!!! They haven't even acknowledged my daughter!!! Or my marriage!!!  
  
Seeing that her plan was backfiring, she ran to him, grabbed his wrist, and spun him around to face her. "I'm sorry..." She looked away from him bowed her head humbly.  
  
At her actions, Tenchi narrowed his eyes. So that's where Ayeka learned how to play the sorry card "Misaki.. If you honestly believe that me loving and being a good husband to Ryoko is turning my back on my family... Then think what you will. Ryoko is my wife and she and Mayuka are my family!" He jerked his wrist from her grasp and continued to walk toward the house.  
  
"Tenchi please... the empire needs you!"  
  
He stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.  
  
She continued "Tenchi.. the people of Jurai are threatening civil war!"  
  
"What?" Tenchi was in total shock.  
  
oh please let this work! "Yes Tenchi. The people of Jurai are threatening civil war because there is no one to ascend to the throne as emperor."  
  
Tenchi's brow forked "What about the nobles of the other royal houses of Jurai? They are not without men that can ascend to the throne."  
  
Misaki let out an exasperated sigh. "Tenchi, you've seen them.. they're all vain, spoiled, idiots. The country men do not want them for their leader... They want you... or Yosho. You two are the only direct decedents!"  
  
Tenchi raised his brow. "So.. have you spoken to Grandpa about this?"  
  
"Yes.... I mean No... I haven't but the emperor has... and Yosho refused?"  
  
Tenchi blinked hard. "Grandpa refused? Even though it would save Jurai from civil war?" He found that hard to believe.  
  
The empress cupped her face in her hand and turned away from Tenchi and started to cry. (Or should say pretended to cry) "It's not that he didn't want to save Jurai, Tenchi... its just that he knew that what the people want *sniff sniff* or should I say who the people want ...is you..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She didn't turn around; she stayed how she was and cried a bit more before she continued. "They want you, Tenchi.... They want you to be the next emperor. *sniff sniff* Yes, Yosho is a legend on Jurai.. but your reputation exceeds his... You're who they want, Tenchi..."  
  
"But... but.. that's not what I want."  
  
She cried harder.  
  
Tenchi started feeling really really guilty. "Even if I did want it...which I don't I couldn't anyway.. I'm married to Ryoko and the people of Jurai have not forgiven her for what she did all those years ago. Nor would they except a demon in the royal imperil house... To present her as their empress.... would cause civil war."  
  
Misaki nodded in agreement "I guess you won't help us up then."  
  
"I'm sorry... I can't." He answered in a mock dejected tone. He was actually glad that by marrying his beloved Ryoko he couldn't be forced to take the throne.  
  
She spun around to see him. "It's not that you can't you just don't want to!" Tenchi's eyes tripled their size; he was about to retort but was cut off by the screaming empress. "You are so selfish, Tenchi!! Billions of lives are going to be destroyed because you don't care enough about anyone and anything but your own happiness!" He was about to say something then was interrupted again. "This exactly like what you did to my daughter... You kept lifting her spirits, just to let her down!! Just so you can be happy! Now you're going to sacrifice a whole empire... Eons of heritage, and billions of lives, just so that you can be happy, again!! You disgust me! Do you not think of anyone besides yourself?!!"  
  
"........" Tenchi was at total loss of words. His jaw as slack and all he could do was blink.  
  
The empress glared at him with he tear streaked face and red rimmed eyes. "What? Don't you have anything to say?!"  
  
"......."  
  
Fed up with his silence the empress pushed him aside and stomped toward the house. Tenchi you deserve everything you get!!  
  
Tenchi watched the disgruntled blue haired woman stomp away and called out with heartfelt dejection. "What can I do to help?"  
  
She stopped in her track and turned around and smiled at him.  
  
**********************  
  
Ryoko sat herself on the edge of the porch and stared at the lake. It had been almost an hour since Tenchi left with Misaki.If I knew the talk was going to take this long I would of told the empress no. She leaned back and perched herself on her elbows as she swung her feet back an forth while she looked at the sky and watching the clouds float by. She sighed. It truly was a beautiful day. She almost didn't mind that they were more likely than not, not going to make it to town today. She arched her back and looked behind her and into the house. From her upside down, view she could clearly see a napping Mayuka, Ryo-ohki, and Mihoshi on the couch. She laughed softly to herself. Mihoshi, your just one big baby She returned her gaze toward the lake and that's when she saw him practically in front of her...  
  
"Tenchi!" She teleported to him.  
  
Feeling her gentle and loving embrace around his shoulders he seemed to both get more relaxed and tense at the same time.  
  
"What took you so long, my Tenchi?" She asked lovingly as she stared at his side profile. Not getting a quick response, she then looked at the empress.  
  
The second empress didn't give her any clue of what just transpired. She only gave Ryoko a small smug smile and walked toward the house. Leaving the two newlyweds to talk amongst themselves.  
  
That look from Misaki made Ryoko's blood freeze. "What just happen, Tenchi?" She let him go and stood in front of him.  
  
Tenchi forced a smile and took a very very deep breath. "Ryoko.. you know I love you, right?"  
  
The demon princess narrowed her eyes at her husband and answered. "Yes..."  
  
Tenchi continued. "And you know that I would never do anything that would hurt you.. right?"  
  
She didn't respond to that. He had hurt her more times than she would like to remember.  
  
Tenchi took note to her silence and became silent himself. He had an idea what she was thinking, and she was right. Forget it. I can't do this!  
  
"Can't do what, my Tenchi?" Ryoko asked in a calm tone.  
  
Tenchi recognized that tone. That's her angry calm tone!!! A big sweat dropped off his head I forgot that she could hear my thoughts!  
  
Ryoko narrowed her golden eyes and pressed her perfect lips together as she stared at her husband. She heard what he said to himself but she decided not to comment on it. He was hiding something from her and that's what she was focused on. "What happened Tenchi?" she asked with a calm evenness.  
  
Tenchi hated when she spoke like that and found himself wishing for the wild and loud Ryoko of a few years back. At least then he knew how angry she was.... The way she composed herself now was... scary. He took a deep breath and began. "Misaki was informing me that Jurai is on the verge of civil war."  
  
Ryoko was shocked. "Are you sure, Tenchi? This is the first I've heard of it."  
  
Tenchi was expecting that reaction, but he wasn't expecting Ryoko to say that. He asked his question in a warm loving tone, for this was just the tip of the ice burg of what he was going to tell her. (no need to make her angry with the bad attitude he acquired from being stuck between a rock and a hard place by the empress) "What do you mean you haven't heard of it? Why would you have heard of it? You hate Jurai, so why would you keep up with what's going on there?"  
  
"Well my aunt is the goddess of Jurai!(duh)... And I don't hate Jurai.. It's a beautiful planet. It's the people that I hate! But back to what I was saying, if Jurai was on the brink of civil war, it would of come up. Mom keeps tabs on all the planets. If anything like that was happening on Jurai she would of informed me and Yosho about it."  
  
Knowing that his wife would never lie to him, Tenchi's eyes started to twitch. That f*cking b*tch tricked me!!  
  
Ryoko eyes went wide. "Such language, Tenchi... what happen?"  
  
Tenchi was about to explain when Ayeka came running out of the house, latched on to Tenchi and kissed him fully on the mouth. Ryoko went stiff with shock as so did Tenchi. and his eyes quadruple their size.   
  
"I knew you loved me!! And yes I accept!!!" She squealed happily.  
  
Ok, now Ryoko was now coming out of her paralyzed state of shock. She grabbed Ayeka by the shoulder and pulled her off of Tenchi. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?!!"  
  
"Kissing my fiancé !!" Ayeka yelled back arrogantly.  
  
"Like hell you are!!!" Ryoko was completely taken back. "Ayeka, I know our marriage is hard for you to accept, but have you lost your f*cking mind?!!" Then she growled and formed an energy ball in her hand "Try that f*cking sh*t again and you're going to f*cking regret it!!"  
  
Ayeka created her logs and yelled haughtily "Then were just going to have fight, Ryoko because Tenchi asked me to be his bride as well!!"  
  
"......." Ryoko felt like her world had stopped. She slowly turned to Tenchi and glared at her husband, hoping that what the annoying princess said was a lie. But they way Tenchi looked back at her she knew it was the truth... they hadn't even been married for ten days and he already broke his promise...  
  
Tenchi looked like he was about to cry. "Please let me explain..."   
  
Ryoko shook her head no. There was nothing he could say to make this right.  
  
Tenchi walked toward his wife and tried to grab her hand. . "Ryoko, please let me explain.."  
  
She batted his hands away. "There's nothing to explain Tenchi!!" She continued to shake her head in disbelief. Tears streamed out of her eyes. "It's over... you've hurt me for the last time!.."  
  
He grabbed a hold of her. "Ryoko, please let me explain... I love you ... please let me explain!"  
  
Through her tears, Ryoko found it hard for her to breathe and was breathing like she was hyperventilating while she shook her head no. This was just too much....There was nothing to explain. He knew how she felt about him having two wives. He knew how she felt about Ayeka. He knew how Ayeka, and all Jurains, felt about demons... This was just too hard to believe ,but yet it was the truth. *Tenchi* made the *choice* to have *Ayeka* as his *second wife* even though he *knew* how much it would hurt Ryoko... She pushed herself out of his embrace And yelled.  
  
"RYO-OHKI!!"  
  
The little cabbit instantly woke up teleported to her mistress. Ryoko picked up the cabbit and threw her in the air transforming it into a spaceship.  
  
"RYOKO!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME.." Tenchi cried out. "I LOVE YOU!!! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"  
  
Ryoko was about to say something, maybe even possibly stay.. that is until Ayeka pressed herself against Tenchi's back and wrapped her arms around his waist and happily chimed .  
  
"It's ok lord Tenchi, let her go. You still have me!!"  
  
Tenchi stiffened to a point were he couldn't speak.   
  
Ryoko started to cry harder and disappeared How could you Tenchi!! How could you betray me like this!!  
  
Tenchi heard his beloved wife's thoughts as clear as a bell but didn't come out of his shocked state until he heard Ryo-ohki's ~MIYA~ and watched her fly away. He ripped himself out of Ayeka grasp ran after the ship until it was completely out of sight. He couldn't believe it; he lost Ryoko... and he knew it was for good this time. How could I have been so gullible!! He felt like his world just ended. He and fell on his knees and cried. Ryoko.. I'm soo sorry!!  
  
******************************  
  
Washu walked over to her younger sister and tried to comfort her. Even though they were in a different dimension they both heard Ryo-ohki's sadden cry when she left with Ryoko. They both knew that Tenchi failed the test. It was hard on all of them. They were never sure what was going to be tested because this day was blocked from their omnipotent insight. On this day the two oni children were completely on their own to make their own decision. Good or bad. Pass or fail.  
  
Because he had failed, none of the goddess' were allowed to help them get back together. For if they did every thing they attempted would back fire. It was a stupid rule but it was one of those rules that was etched in stone and soaked in divine blood, so it could not be broken.   
  
Tsunami was crying she was taking it really hard. "Why Tenchi?.. why'd you do it?"  
  
Washu was taking it just as hard if not more so since she was emotionally linked to her daughter, but she kept up a brave face. Tenchi you idiot  
  
****************************  
  
Ayeka walked over to Tenchi and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Thinking that it was his wife he spun quickly around only to be disappointed when he saw the first princess. He not so gently batted her hand away and sobbed out.   
  
"Please leave me alone"  
  
She gave him an annoyed look. She couldn't understand why he was in such a depressed state when he was now engaged to her. "Lord Tenchi, Why are you acting this way?"  
  
Through his sadness he gave her a bewildered look and spoke to her as if she was an idiot "Why am I acting this way? ...My wife just left me!! I may never see her again!"  
  
"Yes... but you have me"  
  
He close his eyes and cried harder. If those words were meant to make him fell better it did the direct opposite. Ten fold. After a few minutes he managed out "Ayeka, why did you do that?"  
  
She played innocent. "Do what, lord Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi eyes rolled to the back of his head. He knew that she knew exactly what he was talking about but he decided to play her game. "Why did you kiss me and lead my wife to believe that I asked you to be my wife as well."  
  
Ayeka bit her bottom lip. "Because I will be your wife"  
  
Tenchi shook his head no. "In name only.. You know that! The marriage will be a farce! YOU KNOW THAT!! "  
  
"Yes but... I..."   
  
He interrupted; his anger toward her was replacing his sorrow for he moment. "It was only going to be done to appease the people of Jurai and keep them from civil war.. You knew that! So why did you hurt Ryoko like that!!"  
  
She was about to say something but he interrupted.  
  
"You didn't even give me enough time to explain to her what was going on!!!! You knew I needed time to explain!!!" He noticed her about to say something, but shut her up with an angry glare. "And don't tell me you didn't know that the marriage was fake or that I needed time to explain to Ryoko because your mother told me that you knew!!!" He was shaking with anger. Then he remember what Ryoko said about not knowing about the rumors of civil war on Jurai "This was all a lie wasn't it?!!"  
  
"Lord Tenchi...."  
  
He interrupted her. "There was never going to be a civil war was there?!!" He didn't even need her answer the truth was written all over her face. "You ruined my marriage!! You and your f*cking mother played on my sense of duty, and purposely RUINED MY MARRIAGE!!!!"   
  
"Tenchi please try to understand...." She started to cry "This is for the best.."  
  
"Like hell it is!!" He roared with contempt. He had been tricked enough for one day and those tears were not affecting him. All he could think as he watched her performance was crocodile tears   
  
Ayeka cried for a few more minutes then decided to wipe her tears away once she realized they weren't affecting Tenchi the way they used to, and yelled. "TENCHI....She tricked you!! Why can't you see that!!"  
  
"The only one who tricked me was you , Ayeka!" He glared at her with loath and disappointment. "I trusted you...." He shook his head the walked away from her.  
  
Ayeka felt her heart breaking. Why can't he see that this is for the best? Why can't he see that I'll be a better wife than that demon could ever be! She ran to him and grabbed his wrist. "Tenchi..I love you! Why can't you just love me back?"  
  
Tenchi ripped his wrist from her grasp and spun around to face her and sputtered out. "Love you?..." He blinked hard. He couldn't believe that she had the gall to ask him that. "You destroyed my marriage, Ayeka!! I can't stand the sight of you!!"  
  
She felt sick. This was not turning out like they planned. I knew this plan wouldn't work She wished that she had the *ring* her mother gave her. This would have been a perfect time to use it. She was determined not to let Ryoko win. Tenchi was supposed to be hers! As she came out of her stealthy thoughts she realized that Tenchi had turned from her an ran away.   
  
Before he was completely out of her sight he called out "Stay the f*ck away from Ayeka!! I mean it!!"  
  
Ayeka stood there watching the fleeting figure with a sadistic glare and mentally declared. Not a chance Tenchi... You're mine  
  
****************************  
  
Kiyone came down the steps. She was wondering when they were going to leave to go town. The second empress had been back for a while, and still, no one called her to leave. I hope every things alright  
  
She saw a sleeping May snuggled against Mihoshi and smiled warmly. She didn't notice anyone else, so she decided to go to Washu's lab and see if everyone was in there. She knocked on the door because she learned the hard way that it was always better (safer) to knock before entering that lab. The door opened. She poked her head in, not wanting to go all the way in. Over the years she had developed a phobia of that place. She called out.  
  
"Little Washu"  
  
"Yes Kiyone?"  
  
"I was just wondering were everyone was... I was wondering if we were still going to town?"  
  
The petite scientist walked over to the GP officer. "I doubt it, Kiyone"  
  
"Oh.. is every thing alright?"  
  
A teary eyed Sasami walked over to the door and absently answered "No." She walked out of the lab and into the kitchen. She needed to calm her nerves. She needed to cook something.  
  
  
Kiyone watched the little princess drag herself into the kitchen then looked back at the scientist "What happened, little Washu?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure what happen.." Washu answered sadly. "All we know is that Ryoko left Tenchi."  
  
"What?.." Kiyone was totally shocked. "Why?"  
  
"Not sure?" A tear escaped from the fiery pink hair'd scientist sparkling green eyes. "But I do know it was something Tenchi did.. We just don't know what he did to hurt her, and make her leave."  
  
The green haired woman was about to say something when both women heard Tenchi screaming Ryoko's name outside. His soulful cries woke up his daughter and Mihoshi.   
  
"What's going on?" The blond GP asked innocently.  
  
Mayuka quickly got up and ran to the glass door. She was about to run to her daddy so that she could comfort him. Washu quickly ran to her and stopped her.  
  
"Grandma!.. daddy needs me!"  
  
"I know noodle.. but right now he needs to be alone."  
  
"Why?" The little girl asked as tears swelled up in her brown eyes. It was tearing her up inside to hear her daddy cry out her mommy's name.   
  
Washu looked over at her son-in law and noticed his Jurai power swirling around him liked sparks of lighting. "Because he might hurt you on mistake, my little ona." She looked into her granddaughter trusting eyes "And if that happens, then your daddy will be really really sad."  
  
"But he looks really really sad now." The little girl sobbed and put a tight embraced the around the little scientist.  
  
Washu returned the hug and turned her gaze back to the prince. She watched Tenchi fall to his knees as he cried out to the heavens. Begging any and every god to bring his wife back to him. Tenchi was lost in despair. "I know, noodle... I know"  
  
************  
  
Ayeka came in through the front door. As she quietly walked into the house, she noticed that everyone was staring out of the back glass door. Because her curiosity got the best of her, for a moment, she forgot why she came home. It wasn't until she heard Tenchi's soulful cries for that slut of a demon that she remembered. I need to get the ring.. then Tenchi, the only name you will be calling out is mine She quickly went up stairs to retrieve the item.   
  
  
***************************  
  
Ryoko had left just like she said she would. Tenchi had been waiting by the lake and staring into the sky for hours now; hoping that she would come back to him. How could a day that started so perfectly end so horribly. And it was all his fault and he knew it. He broke his promise but he didn't break for love. He didn't love Ayeka.. He did it for Jurai. He wanted to keep the empire from civil war. It seemed easy enough... He never thought that saving the empire would cost him his marriage. If he would have known that she would have reacted this way would he have still made the same decision?... The answer was simple.  
  
"F*ck Jurai!!! I'm sorry Ryoko!!!" Tenchi screamed into the nights sky. Tenchi could feel everyone staring at him from the house. He couldn't take it anymore; he started to run. There was no intended destination; he just had to get away from them. He had to get away from everything that reminded him of her. . He quickly realized that their was no such place. There wasn't a thing in this universe that could not be associated with her. She was his life. She was his universe. He ran until he felt like his lungs were going to burst and then he ran some more. In complete exhaustion he fell to his knees. He started to laugh bitterly when he realized where he was. He was at her cave. The first place he met her. He curled himself into the fetal position and cried hysterically. As if he could control the elements around him, the heavens opened and let out a storm that mirrored his sorrow.   
  
***********  
  
While everyone was preoccupied worrying about Tenchi and where he might be or what he might be doing to himself, Ayeka took her umbrella and stepped out of the house. She had been waiting for hours for this opportunity. There was only a few places she knew Ryoko would go to be alone so she figured that Tenchi was probably at one of them, hoping to find her there. Ayeka decided to check the cave first. She had only been there a couple of times and couldn't understand why Tenchi and Ryoko found solace there. It was awfully dreadful to her.   
  
When she arrived at the cave, she found him in the rain, on the ground, curled in a ball, and crying. She felt a twinge of guilt and then quickly pushed it aside. She told herself that there is no way that Tenchi could love Ryoko this much, because *they* were meant to be together. This had to be a withdrawal of what ever they did to trick him into thinking he loved her.   
  
I mean how could he actually love a demon She growled to herself. before she got to him. "Lord Tenchi"  
  
He ignored her and cried harder. She bent down and gingerly touched his shoulder. He swatted her hand away and started screaming at her.  
  
"Just stay the f*ck away from me!!! I hate you!!! The thunder roared as he spoke. He slowly got up and stared at the cave, then back at her.  
  
Ayeka's heart shattered as she looked into his eyes. He glared at her with pure hatred. She knew that he meant what he said. With everything he was, he meant it. She was almost about to give up on him, but her hate for Ryoko gave her a new determination.   
  
This is all your fault, Ryoko! If you weren't always in the way, lord Tenchi would be mine! She watched Tenchi walk into the cave. She started to follow him. He spun on his heels and glared at her. The lighting and thunder flashed and roared. A chill ran through her. She had a feeling that this storm was a product of Tenchi's anger. Ayeka started to feel afraid, but she knew that if she ever wanted him for herself this was going to be the last time she would every have this opportunity.  
  
"I'm so sorry, lord Tenchi!" She lied sweetly. "I didn't know she would not understand the importance of our union!"  
  
Tenchi just glared at her as she spoke. Her voice was making him angrier; and the storm got worse.  
  
"It didn't mean to ..." A huge gust of wind blew under her umbrella, broke it and ripped it out or her grasp. She started to run for the entrance of the cave.   
  
Tenchi held his arms out, spread eagle. "You f*cking b*tch; you can not come in here!!"  
  
"Please Tenchi I'm getting drenched!"  
  
"I don't give a $#$@!!! I never asked you to come out here in the first place!!"  
  
The ice in his voice and in the way he looked at her was colder than the freezing water that poured from the heavens. She took a deep breath and turned her mothers ring around so that the jewel was now facing the palm of her hand. She unhinged the jewel and revealing a needle. This needle was filled with a drug that was half hallucinogenic, half aphrodisiac. She slowly walked toward him, ignoring the profanity and commands to get away from him. She quickly grabbed his arm thus pricking him. He felt it and when he jerk his arm out of her grasp the needle cut into his skin leaving a long bleeding gash. Needless to say he was beyond furious and acted out in anger. She new what was coming and closed her eyes and prepared herself for slap across the face. It was much harder than she expected it. The sting on her cheek made her even more determined to get Tenchi from Ryoko. Almost instantly, the drug affected Tenchi's disposition and she watched him stagger into the cave. Slowly she followed him in.   
  
"What..what did you just do to me?" He demanded to know as he shook his head trying rid himself of the weird feeling.   
  
She didn't answer him.  
  
"Stay the %$@ away from me, Ayeka!!" He screamed with as much venom as he could muster. The drug was taking it's affect. He tripped on a rock and fell on his backside.  
  
She didn't listen. "You're mine, lord Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi wanted to run but he was too dizzy to even stand back up. As he looked around, everything started to spin or come to life. He felt like he was in one of Washu's crazy dimensions. Then he heard her voice.  
  
"Tenchi"  
  
It was sweet and seductive. "Is that you, Ryoko?" He couldn't see. The drug was effecting his eyesight.  
  
Ayeka winced. How could he possible think that she was that demon. However, if he thought she was her then things might go smoother. She tried to think of how Ryoko might answer him.  
  
"Yes my Tenchi, it's me." She said sweetly in a much lower, Ryoko type, voice.  
  
"Thank Kame..I'm soo sorry ..I'm sooo sorry!" He cried as he reached out for her. He still couldn't stand up. "Be careful my love.. Ayeka did something to me. I don't want her to hurt you."  
  
Ayeka turned crimson with anger then quickly calmed herself. "Ayeka's a good person. I have nothing to fear from her"  
  
Tenchi shook his head profusely. "She's crazy my love.. Let's get out here." He reached out to her.  
  
"Not yet my Tenchi" Ayeka was now right before him and leaned and gave him a kiss.  
  
He pulled back and tried to focus on the person in front of him. The kiss didn't feel right for some reason. "Ayeka?"  
  
"Yes" She seductively hissed. She was glad that he finally knew it was her... Until he scooted away from her until his back hit the wall.   
  
"Stay the #%#$ away from me!!" He yelled. He couldn't see her, but his senses told him that the was coming closer.   
  
She stood in front of him and narrowed her eyes as she stared at him. He was not yet ready for her advances, so she decided to wait a while and let the aphrodisiac kick in. She started to untie her obi and open her kimono to undress.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoko sat on the floor of Ryo-ohki. She couldn't believe that Tenchi actually wanted to marry Ayeka.   
  
"Why Tenchi? Am I not enough woman for you?" She sobbed.  
  
"You're more than enough woman for three Tenchi's!" A young man scoffed.  
  
Ryoko spun around. She thought that she was alone. "Hostumo"  
  
"The one and only." He scratched his chin. "Or should I say the original, since Yugi made a copy of me?"  
  
Ryoko giggled despite her predicament and slowly got up. "How you get in here?"  
  
"Mom." He held out his arms to her. She walked to him and was embraced in his strong grasp. He started to speak "See, if you would of just married me, you would've been happy today."  
  
"Shut up" She cried. After about five minutes she sobbed out. "I can't believe he broke his promise."  
  
Hotsumo kissed the top of her head. There were many roads for him to take this conversation. He could make her hate Tenchi, he could make her understand why the Baka did what he did, he could even talk her into forgiving the jerk. He thought about what he was going to do. But he wasn't in a rush. It had been millenniums since he held her in his arms. She fit so perfectly, he didn't want to give her any reason to make her let go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the cave, the aphrodisiac started to kick in. Ayeka had laid out her kimono on the ground as a make shift blanket. She had Tenchi exactly where she wanted. She gave Tenchi another open mouthed kissed as she untied the pant string of his gi. Lucky for her he wasn't wearing any underwear. However, she was a bit upset by it, because she knew that was Ryoko influence on him. She pulled him on top of her and used her hand to inserted him inside her. He entered so quickly it made her cry out. It was not gentle or loving like she hoped, nor were his ministrations. The drug made a him need this type of release. His actions were purely selfish even though he had no idea what he was doing, or who he was doing it to. For he kept calling out Ryoko's name.  
  
Tears streamed out of Ayeka's eyes. This was not what her first time was supposed to be like. It wasn't supposed to be painful. She wasn't supposed to have to drug the one she loved. He wasn't supposed to be calling out her archrivals name. It wasn't long before he climaxed. He sat back on his knees as he breathed deeply through his mouth. She looked into his eyes; the need was still there. He started positioning himself on top of her again and inserted himself. He looked down in to her eyes. She could tell that the hallucinogen was still having an effect on him. But she hoped that he could see her. That maybe this was what he wanted to do, and she was who he wanted to be doing it to.   
  
"I love you...."He said as he started his ministrations again.  
  
She felt her heart flutter with hope. She knew then that it this whole rouse was worth it. Just to hear him say I love you..  
  
"Ryoko" He finished his sentence.  
  
She started to silently cry. No this was not how she thought things were going to turn out.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"You know me, Ryoko I'd die before I lie to you."  
  
"You're positive Tenchi only asked me to allow his marriage to Ayeka because he thought it would save Jurai from civil war?!" The hole in her heart seemed to disappear. She still was going to tell Tenchi hell no, but was so happy to know that Tenchi didn't ask because he was in love with Ayeka. Or because he wanted to have sex with her.  
  
"Yes for the hundredth time!" He sighed out. He couldn't believe he actually helped her forgive the baka.  
  
"Ok! I'm going back" She grabbed his face and kissed his forehead. "Thanks cousin!" She phased away out of the ship.  
  
"Nan de mo!" He sighed and plopped in the captains chair "Ryo-ohki, I can't believe I talked her out of leaving with me!" He heard the ship laugh a Miya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoko phased inside the house. The first person she saw was her daughter.  
  
"Mommy!!" May teleported herself into her mothers arms. "I thought you were gone for good!"  
  
"I'd never leave my little girl" Ryoko said giving her daughter a big hug and kiss "Do you know where your daddy is?"  
  
The little girl stiffened and shook her head. "He ran into the woods a long time ago."  
  
"Oh he did? Is anyone with him?" She was worried what Tenchi might do to himself.   
  
"I don't think so." May said as her mother put her on the floor.  
  
"Do you know where your Grandma is?"  
  
May innocently looked to her left and then to her right "I think I saw her and aunt Sasami go into the lab"  
  
Ryoko nodded absently. "I'm going to go and find your daddy."   
  
"Can I go too?" May asked sweetly  
  
Ryoko looked out the window "No, not this time. The rain is coming down pretty hard so you better stay here ok" She kissed her daughter and teleported away.   
  
****************  
  
Ryoko had an idea where Tenchi would be. All but one of her favorite spots were outside in the open. So she knew he was at the cave. However, she was not prepared to deal with what she saw when she got there though. Hotsumo had told her that Tenchi loved her and that Ayeka had tricked him into accepting to marriage to her because she played up to his since of duty and his desire to keep the peace. He didn't want people of Jurai to start a war, just because he didn't want to be their future emperor. It was supposed to be a marriage in name only. Hotsumo also reminded her that she would have been the first empress. So it could have been worse . Hostumo also said that he agreed because Tenchi felt like he could kill two birds with one stone. He could save the empire, and give his wife everything he felt she deserved. An empire to bow at her feet.   
  
But if that was Tenchi's intentions .... why the %$#@ was he having sex with the slut on the floor of her shrine!!  
  
Ryoko couldn't speak; she could only watch her husband have sex with the one person in the universe she hated more than Kagato. It wasn't until he started saying I love you did she start screaming.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The air rippled in the dimension of the Gods.  
  
"Did you just see that?" Tsunami asked her sisters.  
  
"It looks like your little Ryoko has just awakened her own powers" Tomiki spoke in her multi person voice.  
  
"If that's true.." Washu sighed dejectedly. "Then all hope is lost."   
  
"We better go to her." Tsunami said to Washu.  
  
Washu nodded in agreement. "Yes, because her own powers are too powerful for her control. She needs her other two jewels to suppress them."  
  
Tokimi started to laugh. "It's funny we need the power of a goddess to suppress the power of an ona!"  
  
"Yes that is true, but she's not just any ona!" Washu said proudly. "She my daughter, and she destined to become a goddess herself."  
  
"That she is" Tsunami agree right before a enormous blast of blinding white energy punched a hole though their dimension.  
  
All off the goddess's jaw went slack. The couldn't believe the intensity of the power before them.   
  
"Is that Ryoko's power?" Tokimi finally managed out in pure shock.  
  
Wide eyed, Washu nodded.  
  
"How did she punch a hole through the dimensions.?" Tsunami screamed as she shielded her eyes from the blinding light. "How did she punch a hole into *this* dimension!!"  
  
"We better go to her!" Washu screamed. "Before its too late!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hotsumo saw the white blast of energy blast into the heavens and punch a hole in the dimension. The power was awesome, but he knew that something awful must of happened to make Ryoko do that. He teleported off of Ryo-ohki to where she was. He couldn't even see her because the energy that surrounded her was so bright.   
  
"Ryoko, calm down!" Hotsumo cried out. She was releasing a large amount of energy but it wasn't harmful. She was awaking her sleeping powers. She was turning into a goddess. But it wasn't time. She wasn't ready, but most of all she didn't know how to control this awesome power yet. With this much power she could destroy a galaxy with a passing thought and never even know she did it.   
  
Hotsumo grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. "Clam down, Ryoko I'm with you!!"  
  
"Hotsumo is that you?" She spoke in a multi person voice like his mother.  
  
"Yes!" He whispered. "Please calm down before its too late!" He didn't want her to completely transform; she wasn't ready yet.  
  
"I'm so tired..." She closed her eyes, powered down and fell limp in his arms.  
  
He scooped her up and held her in a cradle position. He stood there for a while and allowed he eyes sight to return. He was about to leave the cave when he heard some noise. He turned his head to left and saw a naked Ayeka and Tenchi with his pants around his ankle.  
  
"You f*cked her!!" Hotsumo screamed at Tenchi. He could not believe his eyes. So many emotions ran through his body, he thought he was going to make his transformation into godhood too. "She loved you and you betrayed her!!" If he didn't have Ryoko in his arms he'd blast the baka!   
  
Forget that! He used he mental powers to float Ryoko in front of him and shot a wave of electricity at Tenchi. Tenchi's cries of pain were deafening! When the pain subsided, his mind and body was clear of the drug Ayeka injected in him. The first thing Tenchi saw was Hostumo putting his arms around a sleeping Ryoko. He was about to teleport away with her.  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi cried out and tried to run to her but tripped on he pants that were rolled around his ankles. He looked down at his naked lower half and wondered how he became naked.  
  
"You're a fool, Tenchi" Hostumo growled right before he teleported away.  
  
"Noooo!" Tenchi cried out as his Ryoko left his life once again. He hurried up and pulled up his pants and was about to run out of the cave after them but stopped when her heard someone crying. He looked over to his left and saw a naked Ayeka huddled against the wall. He looked at his bloodied arm were she pricked him. It now made sense. She drugged him into having sex with her. ....  
  
"And Ryoko saw us!" He started to run; he had to find her and explain everything. The rain and his tears blurred his vision, but it didn't really matter because he didn't know where to look. He just followed his heart.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Too late to say i love you  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Auntie please give her back her other two gems or she will fully transform when she wakes up!" Hotsumo cried out.  
  
"I'm aware of that, but I don't have her gems." Washu said dejectedly.  
  
"Who does?" Hotsumo asked frantically.  
  
"Tenchi has them." Tsunami answered.  
  
Hotsumo growled at the name as he looked at the sleeping Ryoko. "I'm going to kill that bastard the next time I see him!!!"  
  
Tsunami looked at her nephew. "As much as I understand your feelings, baby dumpling......"  
  
Hotsumo's light hawk wings flared. He hated being called that.  
  
"I cannot allow you to harm my son." Tsunami said with sweet benevolence.  
  
Hotsumo was about to say something else when Tenchi burst into Washu's lab.  
  
"Little Washu!" He called out in utter despair.   
  
"Speak of the devil." Washu said with bitter evenness as she walked toward her daughters husband.   
  
She didn't know about the drug Ayeka gave him. She only knew about his infidelity and she was none to pleased. Washu could feel her divine powers surging through her veins. Her powers were pushed out of the gems when Ryoko's power awoke. Now she was a full goddess again. She had to be careful with her thoughts. Her whims could be deadly. She needed the gems back for they were the only things in any dimension that were strong enough to be a conductor of god energy, and she needed them before Ryoko woke up. Not to hold her power; now she needed them to harness her daughters.   
  
"Little Washu!" Tenchi frantically cried out again. "Please help me find my wife! She's been kidnapped!!"  
  
The fiery haired goddess appeared in front of the young prince. "Tenchi, do you have your sword with you?"  
  
He was taken back by her answer. "Washu, did you just hear what I said?! Ryoko's been kidnapped!!! I need you to help me find her!"  
  
Washu's green eyes narrowed. "Tenchi, Ryoko has not been kidnapped. She in the lab, but right now, I need to know if you have your sword because she needs her gems! Now!!"  
  
Only hearing that his wife was in there, Tenchi pushed passed the goddess and ran into the lab.  
  
Catching her balance before she fell, Washu was even more pissed at Tenchi for what he just did. oh no he didn't!  
  
Looking left and right the prince called out in the massive lab. "Ryoko, my love where are you?!!!"  
  
"Away from you!" Answered an angry male voice.  
  
Hotsumo Tenchi turned to the voice and flared his 3 light hawk wings. "Give me back my wife, you bastard!!!!"  
  
Hotsumo smirked and confidently shook his head no as flared up his five wings.  
  
The two divinely dressed ono's stared at each other for about a minute. Each trying to find the others week point.   
  
"I won't let you keep her from me!!" Tenchi yelled. "I'll kill you before I allow that to happen!!"  
  
His blond haired cousin laughed at his threat. "That's funny... because I've said the same about you!" Then rushed to attack.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Tenchi's was lost in a void of darkness..  
  
"Where am I?......"  
  
"Am I dead?......"  
  
"Ryoko......"   
  
"It's so dark...."  
  
.  
  
"Where are you? ....My love...."  
  
"I can't find you!!!"  
  
"RYOKO!!!..."  
  
"Please answer me, Ryoko...."  
  
"I'm sorry!.....I love you....."  
  
A white, blinding, horizontal streak of light sliced through the darkness . Once Tenchi's eyes adjusted to its brightness, he saw a large square florescent light fixture and an unfamiliar ceiling. Slowly he turned his head to the right. He saw a large window and lot of buildings. He then slowly turned his head to left and finally figured out where he was.....He was in a hospital. He was in the city, and in a real hospital....  
  
"Thank the heaven you're finally awake!!" Yelled Tenchi's extremely worried dad as he walked through the door.  
  
When his eyes slowly focused on his dad, he was shocked to see the state he was in. He hadn't seen his dad look in such disarray since his mom died. His hair was deshelved and he had gray streaks that he knew weren't there before. He had an unruly beard growing, and his clothes looked as if they were either very badly pressed or he had been here for a while and hadn't changed.  
  
"Dad..." The young prince called out in a hoarse whisper. "Where's Ryoko?"  
  
Noboyuki froze in his tracks then collected himself and went to sit beside his son.  
  
Noboyuki held his son hands and choked back his tears. "My son, I'm so glad you've woken up! I feared all hope was lost!!" Wiping the few tears away that trickled down his cheeks he continued. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you too!!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Tenchi whispered out. He tried to get up but his body was too sore. "What happened... where's Ryoko?"  
  
A another tear fell from the older man's eyes. "You don't remember, Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi gave him a confused expression which answered his question.  
  
His father's brow furrowed. "What do you remember, Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi swallowed hard to soothe his parched throat. His father understood the gesture, poured him a glass of water and helped him drink.  
  
Wiping off the trickle of water on his chin, Tenchi began hoarsely. "I...remember...I.... went to Washu's lab to explain what happened..."  
  
"Between you and Ayeka?.." His father interrupted.  
  
Tenchi heard the disappoint in his father's voice; even though, he tried to conceal it. He nodded his answer, and continued "But ..." Tenchi' s voice weak voice turned hateful "..but Hotsumo was there... and he said ...he said that he would kill me before he allowed Ryoko to come back to me....." Tenchi took note to his surrounding and to the fact that Ryoko wasn't there and started to cry hysterically. "Oh...god....I ...lost...oh god ....I lost her...." Tenchi raked his hands over his face, scratching himself deeply in the process.  
  
Noboyuki quickly sat on the bed beside his son and put him in a tight embrace to calm him and to keeping from harming himself any further. "Tenchi, my son! Is that all you remember?!"  
  
Tenchi couldn't hear is father's question for the fact that he was lost in his own despair and kept repeating "I lost her" as if he were conducting a hysterical melancholy chant.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It wasn't until three hours later did the young prince calm down.   
  
Noboyuki fearfully watched over his son. Tenchi just laid there barely responding and looking as if he were in a daze. However, he was not drugged. His father was adamant about him *not* getting sedated, since he just woke up.   
  
"Tenchi, please... respond." Noboyuki had been trying to reach is son for the past 20 minutes.  
  
"So he's woken, ne?"  
  
He turned to the voice at the door. "Yes, Grandfather...but....." He looked down at his son and started to sob.  
  
"He found out about, Ryoko?"  
  
Noboyuki shook his head no. "He knows that she's not here,.... but he doesn't remember what he did."  
  
The old man nodded knowingly. "I didn't think he would..." he wasn't in his right mind when it happened Yosho walked to his grandson's bed and yelled. "Tenchi.......Tenchi, snap out of it!"  
  
The young, teenaged looking, man slowly stared up at his grandfather and whispered. "Where's Ryoko?"  
  
The older Jurian prince sat beside the younger on the bed. "Tenchi, how much to you remember about the battle you had against Hostumo?"  
  
Tenchi blinked hard. He didn't care about that battle. He wanted to know where Ryoko was! He sighed heavily for he knew his grandfather well enough to know that he was going to have to answer his grandfather's question first. "I remember fighting with Hotsumo in Washu's lab..."  
  
Yosho nodded. "Do you remember when Washu teleported you guys out of her lab?"  
  
Tenchi thought about it before he answered. "Yes... she said we were destroying her projects..."  
  
Yosho smirked. "You guys were, as well as her lab. What else do you remember?"  
  
Tenchi took a deep breath and glanced at his father who was holding his hand and looking at him expectantly. "I remember appearing in front of the house... by the lake.... we fought by the lake....I had left myself open ....and he was going to kill me...but...." Tenchi pause as he tried to remember.   
  
Yosho waited as Tenchi thought about what happened next.  
  
"Try to remember, my son."  
  
"But... Sasami..." He shook his head. "Tsunami saved me.... she put a shield in front of me and...I got my bearings back and attacked him....."  
  
"Do you remember what happened next?" Yosho asked and urged as the same time.  
  
Tenchi scratched his shoulder as he thought about it. "Another goddess appeared...."  
  
"Tokimi" Yosho informed. "Hotsumo's mother."  
  
Tenchi nodded. "She was upset.. and attacked Tsunami for helping me fight against her son.....they fought was we fought...Then everyone came out of the house... to help Sasami..." Tenchi raked his fingers through his hair as he tried to remember "Tokimi attacked them as well.....but Washu protected them some how."  
  
"Washu is once again a full goddess now, Tenchi." Yosho informed. "She got her powers back from the gems when Ryoko's powers awoke."  
  
Tenchi was now more than ready for his own question to be answered "Where *is* Ryoko?!"  
  
"Try to remember what happened that day and you will find out." Yosho said knowingly.  
  
Angry with is grandfathers answer, Tenchi took a deep breath and searched his memories. After about 5 minutes some of it came to him. "My light hawk wings...they multiplied... I have....six now...." He searched deeper "I .... killed Hostumo..?" He looked at his father and then to his grandfather for conformation.   
  
They nodded.  
  
He perked up a bit. "Then where is Ryoko?"  
  
They did not responded.  
  
He felt his insides turn to ice. "She hates me now...for what I did to her cousin...?" He started to cry "I'm so sorry, Ryoko...please....forgive me.... I only wanted to explain... I wanted to tell you why I did what I did....."  
  
"Tenchi." Yosho commanded as he grabbed the boys shoulders. "Try to remember what happened next."  
  
Noboyuki turned his head away to hide his tears.  
  
Tenchi shook his head to tell them that he didn't remember anything beyond that point.  
  
Yosho nodded. He figured as much. "Then I shall tell you what happened next. The fierce battle between the goddess's, ono's and mortals stopped the instant you killed Hostumo...."  
  
Tenchi cried harder. "I didn't mean to...I just... he wouldn't... I just wanted to see my wife...."  
  
Yosho looked dejectedly at his grandson "Tenchi what you did......you angered all three goddess'....They were fighting with each other for different reasons but... they are still family and you killed one of their own...Their own divine flesh and blood. And when Hotsumo died.... you had also killed all hopes of you ever getting to talk to and explain to Ryoko again..."  
  
Tenchi cried harder as he brought his hand to his chest. It was completely sore and tender. "So they are why I'm here?"  
  
Yosho shook his head no. "They were going leave... leave you, unpunished, with your crimes of adultery and murder."  
  
Tenchi's insides turned to ice. Two unforgivable crimes against his wife and he didn't mean to do either one of them.  
  
The elder prince continued. "But you wouldn't let them go... you demanded to see your wife and took up arms against them...."  
  
Tenchi looked up at his father and grandfather in disbelief. He couldn't remember doing that. He couldn't even imagine himself threatening to attack Washu, Sasami, and Tokimi, but in his heart his knew that was exactly what he did.   
  
Yosho continued. "Tokimi paid no head to you, and left with her son in tow. But Washu stayed and denied your request. Tsunami was too shocked by what you did to her nephew to respond....Tenchi,.. . The whole family saw what you did,.... even Mayuka."  
  
Tenchi felt sick to the core of his being. He never wanted to subject his little girl to something like that.  
  
Yosho calmly asked his grandson. "Did you know that May knew Hostumo... that they were very close?"  
  
Tenchi nodded. He had found that out after he and Ryoko got married. "I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Perhaps you didn't, my son. But what was done is done, and because of that Washu denied your request to see her daughter.... and that's when you....... you...."  
  
Yosho finished. "Started screaming do not tempt a desperate man... You summoned your light hawk powers and enclosed yourself in it...then you summoned Ryoko."  
  
"Oh god please no!" Tenchi had a feeling what was going to be said next. He didn't want to hear it. "Please no!"   
  
Yosho continued even though he knew that Tenchi did not want to hear what he had to say. "You held a sleeping Ryoko in your arms.....Washu tried but couldn't break through your shield and Tsunami was in a... terrified stupor, I guess due to her merge with Sasami...." Yosho wasn't sure if he wanted to continue but did because he knew he had to. "You told all of us that you would *not* be separated from Ryoko... your wife..EVER."  
  
Tenchi cupped his hands over his face and cried harder. He did not want to hear the rest of what they had to say. He wanted his grandfather to shut up but....  
  
Yosho continued. "You pulled out sword tenchi, kissed Ryoko's lips and..... stabbed her through the back.... You then extended the light hawk blade and it went through her body and through your own chest and body as well."  
  
As his grandfather spoke, Tenchi's memory flashed and he saw a sleeping Ryoko's arch her back and her eyes popped open in extreme pain as he held her close to him when he stabbed her. "I killed her!!!"  
  
"If it wasn't for Mayuka, you probably would have."  
  
Through blurry eyes, Tenchi looked at his dad for an explanation.  
  
He gave one. "For some reason, Mayuka was the only one who could penetrate your shield. She was able to run through its barriers and to you guys."  
  
Tenchi nodding knowingly and cried harder. "I.. remember....I.... was....I was going to take her with us... I wasn't going to be separated from my family...."  
  
Yosho nodded knowingly. Noboyuki cried. He knew that's what Tenchi was trying to do, but he didn't want to believe it.  
  
Through his tears, the young prince asked "How?"  
  
"She used her powers to blast sword tenchi out of your hand.... She saved your life, Tenchi... she saved both of your lives.  
  
"Ryoko's a live?!!!..." He breathed and cried out in relief. "Thank god!!"  
  
Yosho could see the hope flood in his grandson's eyes. Hope that he could make amends with his beloved wife.   
  
"Where is my little peanut?" Tenchi asked both of them. "I want to thank her, for saving her daddy from making a really bad mistake."  
  
Noboyuki looked away from his son. Yosho looked away as well.  
  
Tenchi insides froze once again. "What happened ...to my little girl?" The fear was clearly audible in Tenchi's voice.   
  
"She left...with Washu." His father finally admitted.  
  
He couldn't believe his ears. "Washu.... took my daughter...?"   
  
The two older men reluctantly nodded.  
  
Tenchi was barely able to get the words out. "She has no right..."  
  
"After what you did, Tenchi... she thought is was in May's best interest." Yosho said verbally and finished mentally to himself. Besides, Mayuka is now terrified of you for trying to kill her and her mother. She asked Washu to take her away from you   
  
"Where?" Was all he could say.  
  
"In the dimension of the gods." Yosho informed. "Until Ryoko learns how to control her powers, it is the only place where she can live without causing mass universal destruction."  
  
Tenchi laid there trying to take in what had been told to him. This was just to much... His marriage was ruined... he killed Ryoko's cousin, he tried to kill his daughter and his wife and himself just to ensure that they stayed together. He couldn't even imagine himself doing that...Then he thought about what the words he told them... do not tempt a desperate man.. He knew that he had lost his mind that day and it was all Ayeka's fault.. she ruined his life.. when she ruined his marriage.. He hated her!!!  
  
After about a few minutes Tenchi's back arch and from the very essence of his being Tenchi let out a blood wrenching scream.  
  
*******************  
  
Twenty earth years had passed since Ryoko left Tenchi, and since then he had been a shell of a person. He rarely talked to anyone. He spent most of his time staring into the sky, hoping and praying to all the gods that Ryoko would come back to him. He missed her so much. He missed his daughter as well. He... never stopped loving her. He never stopped missing them.  
  
The very night Tenchi tried to kill Ryoko, Ayeka left with her family. After what he did to his own beloved wife, the emperor knew that Tenchi would not hesitate to do the same to Ayeka. He also knew how the young prince felt because he was put in a similar situation years ago. However, Sasami refused to go back to Jurai. She even used her divine powers to make her point clear. She wanted to stay with Tenchi. It wasn't long before Mihoshi and Kiyone left as well. They were afraid too stay. Tenchi, had changed so much after Ryoko left that they were afraid that the slightest thing would push him over the edge again. So for the past twenty years it was only Sasami, Noboyuki and Yosho in the Masaki home.  
  
It wasn't until his father died did Tenchi start talking again. He made another bad decision and now it was too late to make amends. He shut his father out of his life, just like he shut the rest of his family out. Everyone was mad at him at first. No one knew about him being drugged, and he didn't bother to tell them. It didn't matter. Ryoko was gone. No she had disappeared of the face of the universe. He knew that she was in another dimension. She was a goddess now. But to make matters worse, Hotsumo was brought back to life by his mother. So she was there with him and his daughter... They're probably one big happy family. He was bitter, but he had no one to blame but himself. If would just said no in the beginning none of the would of ever happened.... But that still did not give her the right to take their daughter. He was sure that May was crying for him every night. At least he hoped that she was. She was very upset with him before she left for what he did. He really couldn't blame his peanut for how she felt. Tenchi knew that he felt that if Ryoko wasn't with him he didn't want her with anyone. He tried to shake that feeling but it was still how he felt and there was no denying it.   
  
Today was the day of his fathers funeral. Instead of being at the shrine, he stood by the lake and looked up into the sky. He knew this was wrong, but he hope that his fathers death would bring Ryoko home. He hoped that he would be able to see her and explain when she paid her respects to her father in-law. The others had come back to pay their respects; he hoped the she would too. He had been out there for hours when a voice behind him said...  
  
"She's not coming, Tenchi."   
  
Tenchi never took his eyes off the sky. "How do you know?"  
  
"Because Washu told me."   
  
Tenchi turned to the person behind him. His unshed tears flooding his eyes. "Grandfather, does she really hate me that much?"  
  
Yosho heart broke when he noticed Tenchi's tears stream down his face. He wasn't sure what to say. He could tell the truth and say yes or he could lie and give him false hope. "Tenchi..." He didn't know what to say so he just gave his Grandson a hug.  
  
Tenchi didn't embrace his grandfather back. He arms laid limp at his sides as he sobbed. "She hates me so much she won't pay her respects..."   
  
Yosho slowly released him. "Washu assured me that both Ryoko and May paid their respects.."  
  
"When?" Tenchi yelled frantically looking side to side hoping that she was here and he just didn't notice her ship.  
  
"On the other side. They said good bye before he went into heaven."  
  
"How? Is she ok?"  
  
"She's the daughter of a goddess and a goddess as well. What they are capable of, is beyond our scope of understanding."  
  
Choking his tears back he nodded in understanding. He slowly released himself from his grand fathers embrace and started to walk away.  
  
"Tenchi, where are you going?"  
  
He didn't answer, but Yosho knew any way. She was going to Ryoko's shrine.  
  
The young prince was there for a couple of hours when he heard.  
  
"Lord Tenchi"  
  
Tenchi ignored her. He hated her.  
  
Ayeka kept her distance from him. She took a deep breath and began "Lord Tenchi I'm pregnant."  
  
"So." He could careless.   
  
She swallowed hard and continued. "It's yours."  
  
Tenchi spun on his heels to face her and roared with bitter venom. "How the hell can it be mine! It's been over twenty years since you raped me!!"  
  
Ayeka eyes doubled theirs size. "I did not rape you.."  
  
"The hell you did!!! Tenchi spat out "I would have never lowered myself to sleep with you if you hadn't of drugged me!"  
  
"I did it for us. I did for Jurai!" She sobbed.  
  
"Ayeka! I don't give a flying F*ck about Jurai!!" He glared daggers at her. "You destroyed my life when you destroyed my marriage!!!"  
  
Ayeka was determined not to allow Ryoko to win. Tenchi was supposed to be hers. "I'm sorry Tenchi but the child is still yours. It may have been twenty earth years but considering the difference in aging and time I'm what you would say only a few months pregnant."  
  
The blood in Tenchi's body ran cold. If he ever had a chance to get Ryoko back, he now lost it. Forever.   
  
"Well too bad for you!" He scoffed and walked away.  
  
She couldn't believe what she just heard. He was just going to walk out on his child? "Tenchi you can't be serious?"  
  
Tenchi turned around and gave her a looked that said that he thought she was the stupidest person in the entire galaxy. "I never wanted to be raped by you. I sure as hell never wanted a kid from you. It's your problem!" He turned and walked away.  
  
She ran to him, grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. She winced when she looked into his eyes. He hated her and she knew it, but she had too much pride to let him go. Not after everything she did to ensure that he stayed with her. She slapped him and began yelling "Tenchi, Ryoko doesn't love you! She never loved you! Hotsumo is her one and only love and always will be!" She bit her bottom lip when a blue aura of Jurain energy surrounded him. She summoned up the courage and pulled her last ace out or her pocket. The picture she stole from Mihoshi's photo album. "If you don't believe me, then take a look!" She pressed the button on the circular disk and held out the holographic picture of a pregnant Ryoko on her wedding day with Hotsumo.   
  
Tenchi's eyes tripled their size and his jaw went slack. With trembling hands, he grabbed the disk out of Ayeka's hand. The heavens started to rumble and rain clouds started to form out of know where. Tenchi fell to his knees and cried the exact same time the rain started. After a few minutes, he started screaming Ryoko's name. Hundreds of lighting bolts hit the earth every time he screamed it out.   
  
This time Ayeka was sure that this storm was a manifestation of Tenchi's sorrow. She watched him cry in the pouring rain. She had put a shield around her to protect herself. She couldn't help but feel angry that after all this time, Ryoko still held Tenchi's heart.   
  
"Lord Tenchi, So you're going to allow you child to grow up a bastard because your holding on to a love for that demon you never really had in the first place."  
  
"I love her; she loves me. We were destined to be.." He cried as he stared at the hologram of Ryoko and Hotsumo   
  
"NO!!" She venomously interrupted "*We* were destined!!"  
  
Tenchi stared at the hologram and shook his head no.  
  
"Tenchi I'm pregnant! Are you going to allow our child to be shunned because of the sins of the father?!"   
  
Tenchi bitterly glared at her. He wanted to blast her into the next dimension with his Jurai energy for that comment. "It's not my sin! It wasn't my choice! You raped me!!!"  
  
" I didn't... I'm sorry Tenchi.." Ayeka started to cry and sob "I did it for us..."  
  
"There was never an *us*! I never loved you like that Ayeka! and I never will!!"  
  
She took a deep breathe. "Tenchi look at that picture do you see how happy she is. She not even thinking about you anymore. Look!! Really look at her!! Do you see it? She pregnant too. With his child!!"  
  
Tenchi had already noticed her tiny protruding tummy. He already noticed the happiness and love in her golden eyes. "I don't care.. I love her!"  
  
"To bad because she doesn't love you!" Ayeka spat out. "She has a new family now. As so do you!"  
  
Tenchi looked up and glared at her. "Are you F*cking crazy. I can't stand the sight of you. So what the F*ck makes you think I want to be a family with you!?!"  
  
She rubbed on her belly. "It's not about thinking lord Tenchi it's just its. We're a family now and you have a responsibility to us. Like it or not!"  
  
Tenchi watched her rub her stomach. He noticed the tiny protrusion and felt sick. He felt sick that his child was inside of that crazy b*tch! He quickly got up and walked toward his house to get away from her and said  
  
"It's not my f*cking problem!"   
  
He was serious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he got to the house, he noticed everyone talking about the good ol days. However all conversation stopped when he got into the room. His eyes searched the room for one particular person.   
  
"Sasami"   
  
"Yes Tenchi?" She answered solemnly.  
  
He held out the disk and pressed it to reveal the hologram. "Is Ryoko really married to that bastard?"  
  
Sasami was shocked by his language. She knew that he cursed, but he never used it when he talked to her.   
  
"Oh my picture!" Mihoshi cried out. "I was looking all over for it!"  
  
Tenchi glared at the blonde. "You took this picture?!"  
  
"Yep!" She stated proudly before she realized who she was talking to. "I'm mean..."  
  
"So it's true!" Tenchi roared. "Why Mihoshi?! Why were you even there?! I thought we were friends!"  
  
Mihoshi started to cry. "We are! It's...it's.. just that she my friend too.. and that she's my cousin!"  
  
"What?" Everyone yelled except Yosho and Sasami.  
  
"Yeah" Mihoshi sniffed "Remember that baby Washu lost along time ago."  
  
Every one nodded.  
  
"Well that was my Great grand father" She hiccupped. "That's why I could always get into Washu experiments and stuff. Little Washu is my Great great grandma!"  
  
"Well that makes sense." Kiyone admitted. "Little Washu did lock up everything with DNA code."  
  
That was just too hard to believe. Tenchi didn't even want to comprehend it. He wanted answers on a different matter. "When Mihoshi?" He growled and shook the hologram in his hand. "When did this happen?"  
  
"Last week." said a voice from behind.  
  
Tenchi spun around to see who spoke. His eyes tripled their size when he saw who it was. It was his grandfather. But the young version of his grandfather. It was Yosho. "What the F*ck?!!!"  
  
"We'll since everyone is telling their secrets I might as well tell mine. Or should I say show mine."  
  
"Yosho!" Said a shrill from behind. Everyone turned to the voice. It was Ayeka "You lied to me all these years and allowed me to believe you were old. Why?"  
  
"Because.." Yosho began to explain but was interrupted.  
  
"Because he was smart enough to know that he didn't want to marry a sneaky @ss b*tch like you!"  
  
Everyone gasped at the way Tenchi spoke to Ayeka. However, Sasami knew what Tenchi was talking about. She didn't know about the drug Ayeka used on him all those years ago, but she knew that Ayeka failed to get pregnant by Tenchi and slept with a royal guard and now is trying to pass that mans child off as Tenchi's.  
  
"Tenchi such language! You're in the presence of ladies." Yosho chided.  
  
Tenchi was about to say something rude but held it back. His grandfather was right. His language was uncalled for. "So does anyone else have a secret that they want to tell me?"  
  
Everyone looked at each other.   
  
Sasami pointed at Kiyone. "She's dating Azaka!"  
  
Kiyone's eyes double size when every one looked over at her and then to the wooden log floating behind the couch.  
  
"Not that one!" Kiyone growled "The original!"  
  
"Umm.." Mihoshi began then blurted out. "Yosho's dating Little Washu, and has been for almost thirty years!"  
  
"WHAT?!!" Everyone yelled in unison, except Sasami and Yosho. The young Yosho just blushed.  
  
"Is that true?" Asked Ayeka. By the look in his eyes, she knew it was. She couldn't believe it. She had lost both of her true loves to the Habiuki women.  
  
"Ummm.." Yosho said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head and pointed at the tiny goddess "Well, Sasami dating Kamidake!"  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"He's too old for you Sasami!" Ayeka screamed.   
  
"Hardly" The tiny goddess said haughtily "Because I have a secret of my own."  
  
Yosho looked at her other knowingly.  
  
"Tsunami and I have already assimilated."  
  
"WHAT!" Everyone yelled except Yosho   
  
"Since when?" Ayeka asked worriedly. She hoped her sister didn't know what she did or how she cloaked the sapling of her unborn child. She wanted everyone to believe the that the sapling next to Tenchi's tree was her child's and not Ryoko's   
  
Sasami narrowed her eyes at her sister as if to tell she knows everything she did, "Since Tenchi saved Ryoko from Kagato."  
  
Ryoko's name brought tears to Tenchi's eyes. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Because I like being treated like a mortal and I'm starting to understand my sister's (Washu) fascination with youth!" Sasami said innocently Then glared at Yosho. "And I think Kamidake understands Yosho's fascination was well..."  
  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!!!" Yosho stiffened and screamed. "I never make love to Washu while she's in a child's body!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Sasami scoffed knowingly. "That's not what my sister told me!"  
  
"This is *waaaaaay* too much information!!" Tenchi yelled rubbing his temples with his middle fingers.  
  
Sasami looked at Tenchi "I have other secrets."  
  
Tenchi shook his head after that last confession, he didn't want to hear it. Ayeka looked worried.   
  
"But I'll only tell you two of them. The others I'll save for another time." The tiny goddess promised then cleared her throat and began to speak "Tenchi."  
  
"Yes Sasami, I mean Tsunami" He sighed.  
  
"Sasami will be fine." She answered about the name "Tenchi remember when you died saving my beloved niece."  
  
Tenchi closed his eyes as his tears began to fall and nodded. He missed Ryoko so much. He would gladly die again if it would bring her back to him.  
  
"Well when I brought you back, I had to change your life form."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ayeka asked.   
  
Sasami narrowed her eyes at Ayeka and continued to talk to Tenchi "You're an ono, Tenchi, and you have been ever since that day"  
  
"WWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Every one screamed  
  
"How can this be?" Ayeka asked distressed. Her beloved Tenchi was part of the race she hated above all others.  
  
"But I thought demons were the children of the gods." Yosho asked. He was shocked by the news Washu never told him that Tenchi was an ono.  
  
  
She pressed her lips together, batted her eyelashes, and looked at Tenchi expectantly.  
  
"You mean..." Tenchi pointed to the tiny goddess.  
  
"You don't have to call me mom if you don't want to" The tiny goddess batted her sparkling pink eyes in hopes that he would. "I'm surprised you didn't know! I'm mean I dolt over you so much. What did you think? I had a crush on you?"  
  
Tenchi eyes rolled in the back of his head and rubbed his temples with his middle fingers. That *was* what he thought. "How?" Tenchi barely whispered out.  
  
"If I told you do you think you'd understand?" She asked innocently yet with a goddess' arrogance.  
  
He shook his head no.  
  
"Then I won't bother with unnecessary details." She responded arrogantly yet sweetly.  
  
Tenchi started to feel dizzy. "I think I need to lay down." Then he blacked out and fainted.  
  
~thud~  
  
Everyone ran to Tenchi and picked him up and put him on the couch.  
  
'Do it now sister dear' Tokimi commanded mentally to Tsunami.  
  
'No! I don't want to give this to Ayeka' Tsunami growled at her sister. 'She doesn't deserve my son!'  
  
'Its not for Ayeka!' Washu interjected 'It's for everyone. If Tenchi thinks he has a child it may buy us some more time...'  
  
'Especially since he knows about Ryoko's and baby dumplings marriage' Tokimi interrupted.  
  
'I don't care! He's going to think that the sapling next to his tree is Ayeka's child!' Tsunami mentally cried out 'He should at least know that he and Ryoko have a child!'  
  
'No! If he finds out about that now! We can kiss this universe good-bye today!' Washu yelled.  
  
'I don't want to do this!' Tsunami yelled defiantly  
  
'It's not about you!' Tomiki yelled back 'Now do it before he wakes up!'  
  
'No!' Tsunami mentally screamed.  
  
'Why not ? You know as well as I do that this child is going to bring a lot of joy to Tenchi' Washu reminded her of the future.  
  
'Not as much as his real family.' Tsunami seethed. "We should get Ryoko and my son back together!'  
  
'Ryoko doesn't want him back' Washu admitted solemnly 'She'll never forgive him for what he did to her and what he tried to do to Mayuka.'  
  
Everyone was silent for a few minutes  
  
'Do it for Tenchi...' Washu reasoned.  
  
The tiny goddess looked at her passed out son. 'Fine.' Then looked at Ayeka "So do you have anything to tell us?"  
  
Ayeka's skin paled. She wasn't sure it she should lie, so she decided to go with the half truth "I'm pregnant."  
  
Everyone was too shock to scream *what*.  
  
"And..." Sasami asked in a very irritated tone.  
  
"And... and.." Ayeka voice began to trail off only to be picked up by Tenchi's  
  
"And it's mine." He got up off the couch and went upstairs to his room and looked the door behind him.  
  
Everyone was stunned. They watched Tenchi walk upstairs and then turned their gaze at Ayeka. Ayeka looked terrified that her secret was going to be revealed by her sister.   
  
Sasami narrowed her eyes with displeasure at her sister and growled. "I need to talk to my son" and teleported away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sasami appeared in front of Tenchi's door. She could of appeared in his room, but she didn't want to invade his privacy. She knocked lightly on his door.  
  
"Go Away!"  
  
"Tenchi it's me. Sasami."  
  
"Don't you mean *mom*!" He said sarcastically. He finally understood why it was so hard for Ryoko to call Washu mom.  
  
She didn't respond. She teleported into his room. "To hell with privacy" she mumbled to herself. She noticed him on his bed crying and staring at the hologram of Ryoko and Hotsumo "Tenchi would you like to talk?"  
  
He shook no his head and started to speak anyway "Is she happy?"  
  
Sasami let out a deep breath and answered "Yes"  
  
He started to cry harder. "Does she ever speak of me?"  
  
The goddess paused before she answered. "Tenchi, she's moved on."  
  
He looked at the little girl in front him. "I love her..." His ring started to glow and it grew. It was now encompassing his whole finger   
  
Sasami eyes doubled their size. Her sister's were right. He was becoming obsessed with Ryoko. It usually took at least a millennium for a bonding ring to grow that much. "Tenchi, you must let her go."  
  
"I can't.." He cried. "I won't!"  
  
The goddess child walked over to him and pointed at the picture. "Tenchi do you see Ryoko's ring? It's smooth. She doesn't love you anymore. You must let her go!"  
  
"Then why hasn't she taken the ring off!" He cried.  
  
"Because she can't. It's a bonding ring and as long as you two have something in that binds you, the ring will stay on!"  
  
"Then what do we have if it's not love?" He cried uncontrollably.  
  
Sasami bit her bottom lip. She wasn't allowed to tell him about his unborn child. The one true thing that binds them for eternity, then she remembered something,.. someone "Mayuka"  
  
Tenchi nodded and through blurry eyes he stared back at the picture of a pregnant Ryoko. "How far along is she....in earth years?"  
  
"Does it really matter?" She didn't want to tell him the truth. She knew that he would realize that it was his child she was carrying. She also didn't want to have to defend a lie that said that Ryoko and Hotsumo were lovers twenty years ago.  
  
"Is May happy?" Tenchi sighed as he tried to stifle his sobbing. He decided to change the subject. He knew his mother wasn't going to tell him. He looked at the picture. The size of her stomach looked similar to Ayeka so he figured it was more or less twenty years ago.  
  
"Very" Sasami smiled. "Hotsumo a good daddy and he spoils her rotten."  
  
Tenchi's light hawk wings flared. "Don't ever say that again! She's not his child! He kidnapped her! He kidnapped both of them!"  
  
"Tenchi, you know that's not true!" Sasami yelled with a goddess' authority. "They left because of what you did! You hurt Ryoko when you cheated on her with Ayeka!"  
  
"I didn't cheat on her! She raped me!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, she drugged me and raped me!"  
  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
  
"You're a goddess!!" Tenchi spat out bitterly. "Why didn't *you* say something!"  
  
"I didn't know..." Tsunami admitted. "None of did"  
  
"Well now you do, but it's too late"  
  
She nodded dejectedly. "Sadly, yes it is"  
  
"WHY!" Tenchi yelled walking toward his mother "Tell her what happened, so she'll come back to me!"  
  
Sasami closed her eyes an mentally told Ryoko what happened, then opened her eyes after she got the ona's answer "She doesn't care Tenchi. I'm sorry."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tenchi screamed as his light hawk energy destroyed the top level of the house.   
  
Sasami floated completely safe in a bubble shield. She watched Tenchi's anger increase and his light hawk added a wing. This was not good. She raised her tiny hand and brought sleep on him and floated to the sleeping young man.  
  
"My son, I promise you that I will do everything I can to bring you two together again." She kissed Tenchi's forehead and his divine symbols glowed as he whispered out his wife's name  
  
"Ryoko.."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
